La cruel venganza
by FifoTsukino
Summary: Serena es una joven de viente años que es secuestrada por un hombre que solo deseaba cobrar venganza por lo que según él es el grave daño que ella le ha hecho en el pasado, el problema es que la rubia tiene amnesia y no lo recuerda, Serena será victima de la cruel venganza que el hombre tiene preparada para ella. ¿Después de todo podrá Serena recordar su pasado? Completa.
1. Quiero Libertdad

**Nota importante: Sailor moon no me pertenece, este fic es sin animo de lucro.**

**La cruel venganza.**

**Quiero libertad.**

Cuando despertó Serena se tomó su tiempo para recordar donde estaba, desde su accidente que la dejo sin memoria le ocurría aquello todos los días, desertaba preguntando donde estaba, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma, se levantó de la cama y camino por el cuarto, aun muchas cosas la confundían, pero era una sensación que ya estaba aprendiendo a manejar gracias al psicólogo que su hermano mayor Nicolás y su esposa Rei, ambos eran su gran apoyo.

Al bajar a desayunar recordó el extraño sueño de la noch3e anterior, desde algunas semanas llevaba soñando con el llanto de un bebé, ella intentaba alcanzarlo para tranquilizarlo pero nunca lo encontraba, finalmente se rendía y despertaba asustada y desorientada.

- Buenos días.- Entro en el comedor donde su cuñada y hermano ya estaban desayunando.

- Hola Serena toma asiento.- Rey como siempre la saludaba de muy buen ánimo.

- ¿Cómo estas hermano?

- Bien, muy bien.- Su hermano no daba mayor respuesta.

- Hermano yo. . . Quería hablar contigo de algo.

- Puedes decirme Serena.

- Me gustaría salir de casa, al menos a dar un paseo en las cercanías, yo estoy algo aburrida aquí en casa desde que salí del hospital hace dos meses.

- No Serena.- Nicolás respondió de inmediato.- No vas a salir de esta casa al menos durante un tiempo más.

- Pero. . .

- Pero nada, aun estas delicada, además puedes recuperar tu memoria en cualquier comento y no quiero arriesgarme a que te suceda lejos de casa.

- Nicolás no me gusta estar encerrada mucho tiempo.

- He dicho mi última palabra Serena, me harás caso

- Si hermano.- La joven se levantó del comedor, de pronto ya no tenía hambre, llevaba días armándose de valor para pedirle a su hermano que la dejara salir de casa, pero ya tenía su respuesta un gran no de parte de Nicolás.

Volvió a su cuarto sumida en una profunda depresión, quería salir de casa, tomar aire fresco, solo le se permitía salir a los jardines de la casa y al patio, su hermano se preocupaba en exceso de ella y por eso le restringía su libertad, Nicolás argumentaba que en casa tenía todas la comodidades que una joven de veinte años podría tener, incluso le negaba que ella pudiese estudiar arte en la universidad, que era lo que más les gustaba.

- Serena.- La voz de Rei la saco de su ensoñación.- Querida te traje algo de comer, no debes comenzar el día sin nada en el estómago.

- No tengo hambre pero gracias.

- Serena no tienes que estar triste, aunque son exageradas, las medidas de Nicolás solo son para su bien y el de tu salud.

- Pero me siento prisionera Rei.

- Lo sé, mira si él me deja podrás acompañarme pasado mañana al salón de belleza, debo hacerme las uñas.

Su cuñada y ella tenían muy poco en común, si bien ella no era fanática de ir a los salones de belleza aceptaría ir si eso significaba salir aunque sea solo unos instantes de aquella casa que se empeñaba en mantenerla oculta.

- Muchas gracias Rei, agradezco esto que haces.

- Bien, pero ahora come.

- Si.- La joven tomo la bandeja que ei había dejado al entrar.

- Ahora solo resta ver que dirá mi marido, te dejo.

**En la mansión Chiba.**

Darien camino hasta su despacho rápidamente, el detective que había contratado hace unos meses ya estaba ahí, necesitaba saber que noticias tenia, necesitaba saber si la había encontrado al fin.

- Darien.- Una voz femenina algo molesta a esas altura lo llamo, era Beryl.- ¿Dónde vas querido?

- A mi despacho, el detective ya llego.

- ¿Por qué Darien?-La mujer se le acerco.- ¿Por qué su recuerdo te sigue obsesionando? Ella ya te abandono, no te quiere.

- Silencio.- Le dio una sonora bofetada.- No vuelvas a hablar de ella, nunca te lo permití, y no lo comenzare a hacer ahora.

- Bien, vete a buscarla, síguela y verás cómo te abandona de nuevo.

- Vete, vete Beryl.

- Bien, como tú digas.- Le dijo la mujer mientras se frotaba la mejilla.- Pero recuerda que estoy aquí para ti.

Darien entro en el despacho y miro al hombre de reojo mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

- Hable.- Le ordeno.

- No hay duda señor Chiba, la mujer está escondida en la casa Tsukino, pero está fuertemente custodiada.

- Me lo imaginaba.- Darien apretó los puños.- ¿Y de lo otro?

- Nada, en el hospital donde atendieron a la mujer borraron todo archivo con su nombre, y pocas personas que trabajan ahí saben algo sobre su caso.

- Maldita sea. . .

- Todo lo que pude averiguar hasta ahora es que mañana Nicolás Tsukino saldrá de la ciudad, y su esposa tiene cita con el salón belleza. . .

- Y siempre que Rei sale lo hace con guarda espaldas.- Agrego Darien.- Y si ella sigue ahí poder atacar la casa y sacarla.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para tener la venganza que quería de la familia Tsukino y de todos sus malditos integrantes, iba a empezar por el eslabón más débil de la cadena, y después de haber destruido a esa familia iba a seguir en su desesperada búsqueda.

- Muchas gracias por todo.- Saco su chequera.- ¿Cuánto?

- Lo de siempre señor, si quiere que continúe con la búsqueda solo debe decirme.

- Siga con la investigación principal, es lo único que me importa a fin de cuenta.

- Bien, lo vendré a ver en cuanto tenga noticias.

- No aparece acá hasta que encuentre lo que le estoy pidiendo.

**En la casa Tsukino.**

- No Rei y es mi última palabra.- Serena estaba escondida escuchando a su hermano, su cuñada estaba intercediendo por ella.

- Mi amor por favor, Serena tiene razón, necesita aire fresco. . .

- Esta casa tiene todo lo que una chica de su edad puede querer, piscina, juegos electrónicos y una gran sala de cine. . .

- ¿No vas a dar tu brazo a torcer verdad? – La mujer de su hermano se escuchaba calmada.- Bien, pero tendrás que decirle tú a Serena porque no puede venir conmigo.

- Rei cariño, sabes porque prefiero mantenerla oculta.

¿Oculta? ¿A qué se refería su hermano? Trato de apegarse más a la puerta que daba al cuarto que su hermano compartía con su mujer, estaba extrañada de las palabras de su hermano mayor, no comprendía porque él necesitaba tenerla escondida. ¿Escondida de quién?

- Lo sé y sabes que estás conmigo en esto, pero han pasado meses y no has tenido noticia alguna de ese hombre. . .

- La mujer me aseguro que la sigue buscando, a ella y a tu ya saben quién.

- ¿Aun no puedes siquiera pronunciar su nombre verdad?- La voz de su cuñada sonaba melancólica.- Pero ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

- Basta, no me recuerdes ese maldito pasado, además me voy mañana. . .

- Pero Nicolás que hare con Serena le prometí llevarla a algún sitio.

Su hermano estuvo en silencio tanto tiempo que por unos cuantos segundo ella había albergado la idea de que Nicolás había cambiado de opinión acerca de mantenerla encerrada, pero al oírlo supo que no era así.

- Te propongo un trato, cuando vuelva las llevare al lugar que tú quieras.- Aquello la hirió.

Fue hasta su cuarto y rompió a llorar, no había comprendido nada de lo que su hermano hablaba tan en clave con su mujer, y tampoco había tenido la valentía de entrar al cuarto y reclamarle, mal que mal ellos estaban jugando con su vida, le ocultaban algo de eso estaba segura, y lo más probable era que se tratase de lo que ella había estado haciendo antes de su accidente, antes de que perdiera los recuerdos de hace tres años, el único recuerdo más o menos claro era que había estado preparando su vestido para una fiesta de máscaras en la cual su hermano y en ese entonces prometida Rei habían sido invitados y los que habían consentido llevarla para que ella conociera a la gente más importante de la ciudad, después de aquello su mente era un caos completo, y cada vez que intentaba recuperar algo de su vida pasada terminaba con un infernal dolor de cabeza.

De pronto un maravilloso plan le salto a la mente, su hermano salía de viaje mañana, Rei iba salir por la mañana al salón de belleza e iba a tardar hasta más o menos la hora de la comida, tenía toda la mañana para tratar de salir a escondidas de casa, su hermano contaba con diez guardias de seguridad en la casa, dos de ellos iban con él en su viaje, como siempre, y a lo menos tres irían acompañando a Rei, lo que significa que tendría que burlar a cinco de ellos, pan comido para una chica delgada y de buena forma.

A la mañana siguiente y mientras se despedía de su hermano la joven le presto más atención en saber que guardias iban a salir tanto con su hermano como con su cuñada, la noche anterior y antes de irse a dormir Rei había sido muy amorosa con ella al explicarle que Nicolás no le había autorizado a salir de casa, para no levantarse sospechas se había lamento mucho incluso había logrado fingir algunas lágrimas.

- Serena.- Una voz la saco de sus recuerdo, era Rei.- Ya me tengo que ir, si sucede cualquier cosa estoy en el teléfono móvil, volveré a la hora de almuerzo, por favor perdóname por no poder hacer más.

- No te preocupes, pienso aprovecharme cuando Nicolás cumpla su promesa y nos saque a ambas de paseo.- Le dijo sonriente.

- Así se habla, bien me voy.

- Rojo.- Le hablo al guardia de mayor rango de la casa, su hermano llevaba a su personal de seguridad con colores.- Me duele mucho la cabeza, me iré a dormir al cuarto. ¿Si ocurre algo tú te encargas verdad?

- Si señorita Tsukino, vaya tranquila.- El hombre, de unos aproximadamente treinta años le sonrió.

- Gracias por proteger la casa y a mi.- Salió disparada hacia su cuarto.

Al llegar al cuarto comenzó a idear su plan de escape, el único muro más o menos bajo de la casa era el del patio donde estaba la piscina techada y eso significaba que tendría que irse por entre el tejado y salta del muro al suelo, iba a ser muy arriesgado pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, corrió hasta una pequeña sala de estar que afortunadamente su ventana tenía acceso más cercano al techo de la piscina, estaba segura de que a esa hora de la mañana y dado que Rei y Nicolás habían salido más o menos temprano, iban a estar desayunando, tomo un pequeño bolso, donde llevaba un cambio de ropa, todo para evitar que al descubrir su fuga los guardas la dieran rápido alcance, salto al tejado y tras hacer grandes intento de equilibrio consiguió caminar hasta el muro, pero su cálculo no fue el mejor aquel muro tenia a lo menos un metro noventa de altura y ella que solo media poco más de metro sesenta se aterro por completo, era un salto bastante alto.

- Respira, solo respira y salta cuando lo consideres necesario.

- ¡Señorita Tsukino!- La voz de rojo la asusto.- Baje de ahí.

- Maldita sea. . .- Estaba tan cerca de la libertad y a la vez tan lejos, tenía que saltar o no solo iba a seguir prisionera de ese lugar sino que además estaba segura de que al volver Nicolás iba a regañarla muy feo.

- Señorita Tsukino le ordeno de baje de ahí.- Rojo se estaba acercando con otros dos guardias más.

Estaba a punto de conseguir lo que más quería, lanzo su mochila solo para ver cuán rápido lograba aterrizar, en ese momento un hombre alto de cabello oscuro apareció, al parecer intrigado del objeto que había caído.

- Hola.- Lo saludo mientras se acomodaba para saltar.- ¿Puedes moverte? Voy a saltar.

- Parece que estas escapando.- Le dijo él hombre, llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros así que no pudo descifrar bien su expresión.

- Pues digamos que me tienen prisionera, ahora cuidado.- Respiro hondo y salto, pero el hombre no se movió, al parecer iba a intentar ayudarla.

Lo cual así fue, aterrizo gracias a la ayuda del hombre de todos modos y dado el golpe ambos cayeron al suelo, el hombre le había servido como colchón, cuando se levantó escucho las rejas mecánicas de la casa abrirse, iba a ir tras de ella en poco segundos.

- Maldita sea tengo que irme, me estarán persiguiendo.- Miro al hombre y le sonrió.- Muchas gracias ahora tengo que dejarte, si preguntan por mí no me has visto.

- Hare más que no verte.- El hombre se paró del suelo, estaba sacando algo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta verde.- Voy a sacarte de aquí.

- ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias.

- He esperado mucho para esto.- El hombre fue muy rápido y antes de que ella se diera cuenta le estaba apretando la nariz con un pañuelo blanco. Intento defenderse pero le fue inútil, sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear y cerró sus ojos.

- Darien tenemos que irnos. . .- La voz de su mano derecha Andrew se acercaba.- ¿Ya la tienes? ¿Cómo lo lograste?

- Se lanzó de aquel muro, parece que estaba escapando.

- ¿Te dijo algo? Quizá todo este tiempo haya estado encerrada por su hermano mayor.

- Fue lo que pensé al verla intentar escapar, pero no me reconoció para nada.-Escucho el sonido de autos acelerándose.- Coge la mochila tenemos que irnos.

Logro meter a la rubia en su auto y escapar a tiempo, ninguno de los autos de Tsukino los seguía, así que supuso que no se habían dado cuenta de que se la había llevado, mientras Andrew conducía y él viajaba en el asiento del copiloto miro hacia los asientos traseros, su presa aun dormía, su venganza estaba por comenzar.

Pobre Serena que salió para buscar libertad y quedo atrapada por un desconocido, este es el primer capítulo de un fic que espero les guste, como ya saben dejen Reviews tanto si les gusta como si no, espero poder subir pronto el segundo capitulo, y desde ya advierto lo siguiente: va a tener algo de violencia y lemon según se vaya desarrollando la historia, saludo.


	2. Miedo y confusión

**Nota importante: Sailor moon no meme pertenece, este fic es sin animo de lucro.**

**La venganza cruel.**

**Miedo y confusión.**

Cuando Andrew detuvo el coche en la entrada de la casa se bajó y abrió la puerta del auto, Serena seguía inconsciente, quizá se le había pasado la mano con el cloroformo pero lo importante era que ya tenía lo que quería, teniendo a esa mujer podía comenzar a negociar con su adversario.

- Cariño, llegaste.- Escucho la voz de una mujer acercándose, era Lita la esposa de su mejor amigo.- ¿Serena?

- Lita que arreglen mi cuarto, mi prisionera se va a quedar ahí.

- ¿Tu prisionera?- La mujer joven miro con ternura a la rubia inconsciente.- Darien sabes que no me gusta dar mi opinión en este tema pero. . .

- Entonces guarda silencio.- La interrumpió Darien.- Serena Tsukino es mi problema.

- Pero ella es mi amiga. . .

- Era Lita.- La corrigió.- Cuando ella decidió estar con su hermano dejo de lado su vida pasada.

- ¿Y si no decidió? ¿Y si su hermano la ha mantenido cautiva todo este tiempo?- La castaña era incisiva en sus preguntas.

- ¿Lita vas a hacer lo que te he pedido o tendré que pedírselo a Beryl?

- Yo lo hare.- Lita y Beryl se llevaban como el perro y el gato, sinceramente no tenía idea de porque permitía que esa maliciosa mujer siguiese ahí, iba a tener que echarla pronto.

Iba caminando con ella en sus brazos cuando la sintió moverse, obviamente ya estaba despertando, la tendió sobre la cama y tras ver que Lita había finalizado la mando fuera del cuarto, quería estar a solas con la rubia cuando ella despertara, necesitaba saber si de verdad no lo había reconocido.

- Mmm. . .- Se estaba moviendo como cualquier persona que despertaba por la mañana.

La miro fijamente, todo su plan de venganza podía desvanecerse si al despertar Serena lo reconocía y le decía porque había desaparecido de aquella forma tan misteriosa, juntos podrían buscar lo que más les importaba en el pasado, pero de no ser así iba a descargar en ella y posteriormente en el resto de su familia su rabia contra todos los Tsukino.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- La oyó hablar, se le acercó para que ella lo viera de frente.- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿No me recuerdas?- Se sentó a su lado en la cama.- ¿No te parezco familiar?

- Algo. . . Ya te he visto antes.- La rubia se sentó.- Eres el hombre que me ayudo a aterrizar después de saltar el muro. . . Luego de eso alguien me ataco.

- El que te ataco fui yo.- Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida del cuarto.- Eres mi prisionera Serena Tsukino.

- ¿Tú que?- Intento ponerse de pie e ir tras el hombre de cabello oscuro pero aún estaba algo mareada.- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Dónde estás? En mi casa en las cercanías de la playa de la ciudad.- Le respondió él mientras le seguía dando la espalda, de pronto e volvió para darle una gélida mirada.- Y en cuanto a quien soy te lo diré. . . Soy tu peor pesadilla, el hombre que hará de tu vida futura un infierno, te hare pagar todas y cada una de tus traiciones Serena Tsukino, desearas haber muerto con solo unas horas de mi castigo.

- Espera.- Pudo levantarse de la cama e ir rápidamente hasta la puerta por donde él acababa de salir, pero no le dio alcance, trato de abrir la puerta y aterrada se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrada.

Vago por el cuarto abriendo las distintas puertas que rodeaban el inmenso cuarto, pero solo una estaba sin seguro, la del baño, habían otras tres que estaban cerradas por completo, se acercó a la ventana y se dio cuenta no había forma de escapar, estaba en lo que parecía el tercer piso, saltar sería una completa locura y no tenia alguna forma de salir escalando, estaba de verdad en problemas.

**En la casa Tsukino.**

- ¡Maldita sea!- Nicolás Tsukino golpeo la mesa de su escritorio, ante él estaba su esposa y su guardia de seguridad más importante.- ¿Cómo pudo escaparse de esa manera? ¿Saltando el muro de la piscina techada? Son casi dos metros.

- Señor yo creo que su hermana menor fue ayudada a huir, cuando llegamos al lugar donde ella salto había huellas de automóvil muy marcadas y frescas, creo firmemente que alguien esperaba por ella al saltar y huyeron.

- Fue Chiba.- Nicolás estaba cegado por la rabia.- Ese maldito miserable se la llevo.

- Cariño aun no es seguro.- Rei se le acerco.- ¿Si tal vez haya tenido contratado un taxi?

- No lo creo Rei, está con él, estoy seguro.- Tomo su móvil y comenzó a marcar, había solo una persona que podría ayudarlo.

Hace más o menos un año había logrado dar con una mujer que trabajaba en la organización de Chiba, al parecer la mujer odiaba profundamente a su hermana menor y no la quería cerca, pues se había mostrado encantada de ayudarlo a que Serena regresara a su lado por las buenas o por la malas.

- Bueno. . .- Hablo a penas escucho la voz de la mujer.- Serena escapo y creo que Chiba tiene algo que ver en esto. . . ¿Desde la mañana dices?. . . Ya veo, a penas sepas algo llámame.

- ¿Que te dijo Cielo?- Su esposa lo tomo del brazo.-

- Que no ha visto a Chiba desde la mañana muy temprano, pero que escucho que llego acompañado por una rubia, dice que me llamara en cinco minutos a penas logre saber si se trata de Serena.

**De vuelta en la casa Chiba.**

Serena estaba desesperada buscando algo que la ayudase a escapar, había planeado unir todas las sabanas de la inmensa cama para crear una cuerda que la ayudase a bajar por la ventada, pero al ver hacia el patio se asombró de ver a lo menos siete hombres custodiar el lugar, si la sorprendían a mitad de la pares exterior de la casa seguramente le avisarían al hombre de chaqueta verde y pelo oscuro, tenía que idear otro plan, estaba sentada en la cama cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, era él, su captor.

- Por tu mirada de miedo veo que aún no sabes quién soy yo verdad.- El hombre se estaba burlando.- Pero a mí no me engañas Serena, no soy el tonto que fui en el pasado.

- Lo siento pero no sé de qué me hablas, yo sufro de. . .

- No me digas.- La interrumpió él con voz cargada de ironía.- ¿Tienes amnesia? Justo cuando planeaba cobrarte lo que me debes Tsukino.

- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Y qué es lo que te debo?

- Mucho Serena Tsukino, mucho, me debes casi tres años de tu maldita existencia que preferiste borrar para tu benéfico de tu cabeza, sigue con tu mentira de la amnesia, voy a hacer que confieses todo, hasta el último de tus pecado maldita mujer, tenemos tiempo ya que nunca más vas a salir de aquí.

- No comprendo. . . Ni sí quiera sé quién eres.

- Ya te dije que soy tu peor pesadilla. . .

- Me refiero a tu nombre.- Interrumpió la chica tomando un cojín y poniéndolo sobre sus piernas.

- Darien.- El hombre hablo lentamente, casi como si esperase alguna reacción de parte de ella.- Darien Chiba.

- Darien Chiba.- Serena estaba segura de haber escuchado ese nombre alguna vez en el pasado, pero entre los nervio y el miedo no lograba recordar nada.- No sé. . . Lo siento pero no puedo recordarte.

Aquello le valió una fuerte bofetada, como Darien era mucho más alto y obviamente más fuerte la joven aterrizo sobre la cama, la mejilla le ardía mucho, estaba segura de que le iba a dejar una marca por varios días.

- Y vendrá más que una simple bofetada en el futuro, no me detendré hasta que hables.

- Pero no comprendo que hice.- La joven si incorporo lentamente.- Dime, si te he hecho algún daño dime por favor, no tengo recuerdos de estos últimos tres años y medio y. . .

- Que conveniente.- Darien seguía burlándose de ella.

- Digo la verdad, tienes que creerme si averiguas en el hospital donde fui atendida después de mi accidente hace meses.

- ¿Accidente?

- Al menos eso me dijo el médico que me atendió y mi hermano, según ellos estuve como tres meses en el hospital en coma inducido debido a una lesión en la cabeza que podía desencadenar en una muerte cerebral.

- ¿Accidente de qué?

- Automovilístico, Nicolás me dijo que la mañana del accidente habíamos discutido, que yo tome las llaves de uno de los coches de la casa y me fui y que a los pocos kilómetros choque contra una muralla.

- ¿Y me crees tan imbécil como para creer ese estúpido relato de ciencia ficción?

- Es la verdad, al menos la que mi hermano me ha dicho y no tengo porque dudar de su palabra.

- Di la verdad Serena, las cosas podrían ser tan distintas si dejaras de fingir que no me conoces, que admitieras que has cometido un error y te arrepintieras de verdad.

- No te estoy mintiendo yo. . .

- Basta.- Alzo la mano obviamente para golpearla pero pareció arrepentirse.- Te dejo, podrás tener mucho tiempo para pensar, haré que alguien te traiga el almuerzo.

- Espera. . .

La puerta se cerró con llave tras la partida del hombre, Serena iba a ponerse a llorar, estaba en la peor situación posible desde que había ideado su plan de huida, había esperado solo ir a los parques cercanos a su casa no ir al otro lado de la ciudad, se tendió en la cama, escapar era inútil y la única forma de salir de ahí era una puerta con llave.

Darien se desplomo sobre el sillón en su despacho, le dolía fuertemente la cabeza y si admitía la verdad estaba choqueado, no había esperado pegarle a Serena, pero al ver que ella se negaba a reconocerlo había enfurecido al máximo, lleno su vaso del más fuerte trago alcohólico que tenía.

- ¿Darien?- Andrew entro en el despacho.- ¿Estas bien?

- Claro, estoy de lo mejor.- Dijo irónico.- No encontró nada mejor que decir que tiene amnesia, que no me recuerda por lo consiguiente no sabe nada de lo demás.- Le dolía aquello, estar lejos de la persona que ahora más le importaba.

- ¿Y si de verdad tiene amnesia? Por lo que sabemos estuvo casi tres meses en el hospital, ella bien pudo haber sufrido algún tipo de accidente cuando ya no estabas cerca.

- Quizás. . .- Intento articular las palabras.- Quizás deba llamar a Amy, aunque es médico especialista en otro campo ella es la doctora más cerca que tengo por ahora.

- Bien, la llamare inmediatamente.- El hombre rubio se acercó a la puerta de salida.

- Espera.- Darien sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una llave.- Dile a Lita que le lleve algo de comida, estará hambrienta ya pasan de la una de la tarde.

- ¿No temes acaso que mi mujer pueda decirle algo?

- Si Serena prefiere seguir el juego de la pérdida de memoria no le dirá nada a Lita, mucho menos acudirá a ella en busca de ayuda, ella sabe que tu esposa te es fiel a ti, no se arriesgara.

- Entiendo, hablare con mi esposa, y luego llamare a Amy.- El hombre salio.

Solo de nuevo Darien se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, estaba cansado llevaba mucho tiempo yendo de un lado a otro buscándola, ahora que la tenía no se sentía conforme, parte de lo que quería aun le faltaba, y ciertamente aquella rubia no lo iba a ayudar, llamaría al detective, estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuese necesario para que encontrase el otro cincuenta por ciento de lo que más anhelaba.

Serena corrió hasta la cama a penas sintió que la puerta se abría, había ido al baño a ponerse una toalla húmeda en la mejilla, le ardía fuertemente y tenía una gran marca roja, si la seguía golpeando acabaría dejando su blanca piel llena de moretones, una mujer castaña oscura entro llevando consigo una bandeja.

- Hola Serena.- La saludo la mujer extraña.- Te traje algo de comer, debes estar hambrienta.

No supo porque pero aquella mujer, que era mucho más alta que ella le cayo bien, a pesar de que obviamente trabajaba con el tal Darien, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que le hablara por su nombre.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Serena?

- Todos aquí en casa saben quién eres.- La mujer le dejo la bandeja sobre la cama.- ¿Entonces es cierto, tienes amnesia? Andrew me dijo que eso le había dicho a Darien.

- ¿Quien en Andrew?

- Es mi esposo, estaba junto a Darien cuando te trajo inconsciente a casa.

- Ya veo.- Estaba muerta de hambre así que lentamente se acercó a la comida.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Lita, Serena puedes confiar en mí, quiero ser tu amiga y. . .

- Si quisieras ser mi amiga me ayudarías a huir de este lugar.- La interrumpió la rubia.- No sé quien ese Darien Chiba o como se llame. . .

- Si quieres un concejo no vuelvas a decir eso frente suyo, tiene un efecto terriblemente negativo sobro su actitud.

- Ya me di cuenta, no te preocupes.- Se toco la mejilla, el dolor había disminuido un poco.

- ¿Te pego?- La rubia solo asintió.- Serena por favor si estas fingiendo amnesia deja de hacerlo, Darien puede ser un hombre muy violento con quienes se empeñan en ser sus enemigos, di la verdad, es lo único que te puede salvar de su furia y quizá las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes.

- ¿Cómo antes?- Serena miro a los ojos a la mujer.- ¿Cómo eran las cosas ante?

Lita no pudo responderle pues en ese momento alguien más estaba abriendo la puerta, era Darien, quien la miro a los ojos, parecía enfadado como hace unas horas, evito mirarlo concentrándose en la comida.

- Lita deja que nuestra invitada como en paz.

- Si Darien.- La mujer se levantó.- Espero verte pronto Serena.

- Mandare a alguien para que recoja tu bandeja dentro de una hora.- Le hablo él.

- Si.- No tenía mucho más que decir.

Darien volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave y fue tras Lita, la alcanzo cuando ella estaba entrando en el cuarto que compartía con su esposo.

- Ya la viste.- Le dijo sin rodeo.- ¿Crees que dice la verdad?

- No soy experta y nunca he estado cerca de una persona con amnesia pero esta asustada y no debiste golpearla.

- Lo sé, responde mi pregunta. ¿Le crees su amnesia?

- Yo si le creo. . .

- Pues yo no.- Le dio la espalda para irse a su despacho.

Serena comenzó a comer llena de pánico, por la mirada de odio que le profesaba Darien Chiba estaba segura de que la comida estaba envenenada, pero si la mataba él no tendría la información que parecía creer que ella tenía, por lo tanto llego a la penosa conclusión de que le servía más viva que muerta, no estaba segura del lugar donde estaba, desde la ventana del amplio cuarto podía ver la playa, pero a su vez ver lo lejos que estaba de la zona donde vivía con su hermano, su única salvación era que Nicolás ya la estuviese buscando, estaba realmente asustada y cada vez más preocupada pues los habitantes de aquella casa parecían conocerla, su vida se había vuelto un caos.

**¿Qué será lo que la mente de Serena se niega a revelar? ¿De dónde viene todo el odio de Darien? Lo irán descubriendo en los próximos capítulos. Como ya saben pueden dejar Reviews si le ha gustado mi historia o si no, acepto todo tipo de comentarios constructivos que me ayuden a mostrarles un mejor trabajo, saludos.**


	3. El castigo comienza

**Nota importante 1: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**Nota importante 2: Personas sensibles si leen esto es bajo su responsabilidad, contiene violencia y violación.**

**La cruel venganza.**

**El castigo comienza.**

Serna llevaba un día entero en aquella casa, había pasado una noche infernal tratando de dormir, pero casa sonido proveniente del exterior le quitaba el sueño, antes del anochecer y cuando Lita le llevo la cena le había dado un pijama para pasar la noche prometiéndole que al día siguiente le traería más ropa para cambiarse, no había visto a Darien desde que él hizo que Lita se fuera del cuarto y por un lado estaba tranquila, aunque por otro más nerviosa aun, estaba segura de que aquel hombre estaba urdiendo un maquiavélico plan para irse en contra de ella, la puerta se abrió lentamente y Darien la cerro al entrar al cuarto.

- Buenos días Serena.- Le dijo él hombre, aun la miraba con odio así que no respondió a su saludo.- Te he hablado.

- ¿Porque quieres que te responda? Me odias, no me dices porque pero me odias, me miras como si fuese tu mayor adversaria.

- Es tu culpa que te odie, tú has causado todo esto si no te hubieras transformado en una rata traicionera. . .

- Basta. . .- La joven se levantó de la cama armándose de valor para enfrentarlo.- ¿No lo entiendes? No sé qué he hecho, no sé cuál es el terrible daño que he causado, y te niegas a decírmelo.

- Veo que sigues con tu historia de la amnesia.- Darien la tomo del brazo con fuerza.- Pues si ya has decidido tu camino a seguir yo también lo haré.

- Me haces daño.- Intento zafarse del fuerte agarre masculino, pero le fue imposible, su fuerza no se comparaba con la del hombre.- Suéltame.

- Ruega. . . Ruega que te suelte.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Quiero oírte rogar, quiero que me ruegues clemencia, vas a sufrir mucho a manos mías Serena Tsukino, pero si decides hablar te prometo que te dejare ir con vida.

- ¿Con vida?- Tras ello la rubia palideció.- Por favor no me hagas daño.

- Tú me hiciste mucho daño Serena, lo mínimo que puedo hacer yo es reclamar algo del dolor que me has causado, primero serás tú y luego tu familia.

- ¿Que tiene que ver mi familia en todo esto. . .?

_Flash Back._

_La pequeña Serena de once años estaba jugando con su muñeca cuando escucho la voz de su padre y la de su hermano menor, al parecer estaban discutiendo de algo importante pues a pesar de que estaban con la puerta cerrada desde afuera podían escucharse claramente sus voces._

_- Maldito Chiba, ese hombre solo estropea nuestros planes.- Se estaba quejando su padre.- Tenemos que acabar con esa escoria Nicolás y cuanto antes mejor._

_- Lo sé padre, pero su casa en la playa está muy resguardada, además cuenta con el apoyo de varios políticos en la ciudad._

_- Lo cual nos dificultara atacarlo.-La voz de su padre sonaba dura.- Acabare con Darien Chiba aunque se lo último que haga._

_Un mes después su padre había muerto de un ataque al corazón, la pequeña había sufrido tanto que se había olvidado de aquel detalle._

_Fin Flash back_

- Tú. . .- Lo miro a los ojos.- Tú eres el enemigo de mi familia, eres Darien Chiba el que mi hermano y mi padre tanto odiaban. . .

- Veo que has decidido cooperar, pero aquello no me sirve.- La arrastro hasta la cama.- Vamos que más tienes que decir.

- ¿Por eso me odias? Por toda esta rencilla entre mi familia y la tuya, yo no sé qué clase de tratos hacen tú y mi hermano, pero sé que no son negocios nada buenos, sé que se odian hace años, crecí conociendo el odio de mi familia por los Chiba, sé que se remonta desde hace muchos años. . .

- ¿Solo el odio Serena?

- Tú te quieres vengar de mi familia a través de mí, yo nunca te he hecho nada, no sabía quién eras hasta ahora que recordé aquello que dijo mi padre cuando tenía. . .

Darien la lanzo a la cama, se sacó la chaqueta verde, la forma en que la miraba solo le dejaba claro una cosa, pretendía abusar de ella, iba a escapar trato de huir por uno de los costados de la cama pero él fue más rápido lanzándola de nuevo en la cama y colocándose sobre ella para impedir que tratara de escapar.

- Dejame por favor. . . No busques venganza a través de mí. . . No sé qué clase de cosas hace mi hermano. . .

- Odio a toda tu familia, eso es cierto, pero créeme, tu hermano no tiene nada que ver en esto, lo que te estoy cobrando fue lo que tu robaste de mí.

- No te entiendo. . .

- Solo porque te niegas a decir la verdad, sigue tu juego si tanto lo deseas Tsukino, pero tendré de ti lo que quiero tarde o temprano, sé que eres una débil sentimental, voy a acabar con tus emociones y cuando estés al borde del precipicio acabaras contando que fue lo que hiciste al consumar tu venganza contra mí.

Darien le rasgo la ropa, su blusa blanca quedo hecha añicos solo estaba en sujetador por lo que de inmediato se sintió avergonzada, intento cubrirse con los cojines de la cama pero Darien le sujeto las manos por sobre su cabeza, intento patearlo pero el hombre no parecía sufrir dolor alguno.

- Basta. . . Suéltame. . .

- Quiero verte humillada Serena, tal y como estuve yo al ver que eres como todos los Tsukino, una rata traicionera.

- Dejame. . .

- ¡No!- Llevo una de sus manos a los botones de su jeans, iba a desabrocharlos obviamente, dejando cada vez más claro su despiadado propósito.- Vas a arrepentirte del día que decidiste honrar tu apellido siendo como el resto de tu familia.

- Por favor. . . Dejame ir. . .

Darien termino por desvestirla completamente, a pesar de que ella había opuesto resistencia en todo momento, estaba llorando desconsoladamente, estaba perdiendo y pronto se vería obligada a tener intimidad con él contra de su voluntad.

- Detente por favor. . . Detente. . .

- ¿Y que harás si no quiero?- Le pregunto burlonamente.- No tienes fuerza para atacarme, eres una débil tanto mental como físicamente.

- ¡No!- Hizo su último intento de escapar, pataleo como si estuviera poseída por el mismo demonio, incluso estaba segura de que le había dado en la entrepierna pero él no parecía afectado para nada.- No puedo. . .

- Así es no puedes luchar contra mi, ríndete y quizá sea un poco delicado contigo.

- No te voy a permitir que me hagas nada.

- ¿Cómo Serena? No tienes fuerza, yo podría romperte todos los huesos que tienes, pero seria un castigo demasiado rápido y quiero verte sufrir día a dia.

- Si me dijera cual fue mi error se ahorraría mucho sufrimiento.

- Quiero que seas tu quien admita lo traicionera que eres, la maldita mujer que llegaste hacer por unirte a tu familia en contra mia.

- A mi no me gusta la clase de tratos sucio que hace mi hermano yo nunca he estado metida en sus lios.

- Pero eres una Tsukino, y todo Tsukino es mi enemigo.- Darien abrió uno de los cajones y saco varios trozos de tela.

- ¿Que vas a hacer?

- Lita te ha tomado mucho cariño, si te oye gritar de seguro tratara de salvarte de mi, además si quiero hacer esto bien tendré que atarte también las manos.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!

Ese acto le significo recibir otra bofetada, intento resistirse a que la amarrasen pero le fue inútil, antes de que se diera cuenta tenia los brazos sobre su cabeza, las muñecas fuertemente sujetadas a la cabecera de la cama, iba a gritar otra por ayuda aunque tuviese que recibir otro golpe pero fue silenciada por una mordaza.

- Mmm. . .- Intento quitársela de la boca haciendo gestos con los labios, pero la había dejado muy sujeta.

- Abre las piernas.- Le ordeno con voz muy fría.- Si no quieres sentir dolor vas a tener que cooperar, mi paciencia contigo hace mucho que se acabó, ahora abre las piernas y ahórrate el sufrimiento de ser tomada contra tu voluntad.

- Mmm. . .

- ¿Por otro lado de que me sirve tomarte?- Darien se levantó de la cama.- Bien podría dejarte desnuda en este cuarto y amarrada, impedirle a Lita o a quien sea que entre y dejarte sin comida ni agua por varios días.

- Mmm. . .- Intenta hablarle, decirle algo a lo menos, pero la mordaza le impedía cualquier cosa.

- ¿Qué hago contigo Serena? Que puede dolerte aún más, dejarte solo aquí o tenerte contra tus deseos.

Ella se rindió por completo, estaba perdida y sabía que nada podría ayudarla, lo miro a los ojos, ya que no podía decirle nada al menos esperaba que entendiera su mensaje.

- ¿Te rindes entonces?

Asintió lentamente y giro su rostro, pasara lo que pasara tendría que mantenerse lejos de ahí mentalmente, vio atemorizada como él volvía a la cama, estaba vestido, tan solo tenía suelto el pantalón, llevaba camiseta negra y al parecer no estaba dispuesto a quitarse nada de su ropa, obviamente quería una humillación completa para ella.

- Bien, ahora me harás caso en todo lo que yo diga.

Nuevamente asintió, cuando sintió las manos del hombre sobre su abdomen trato de no llorar, iba a enfrentarlo todo lo que pudiera, ya que no estaba dispuesta a darle en el gusto tan fácilmente y dejarlo verla psicológicamente destruida.

**En la mansión Tsukino.**

- ¿Como que todavía no sabes nada?- Estallo Nicolás apretando el teléfono móvil- No juegues conmigo. . . Si Chiba te está pagando para mantener el secreto yo te pago el doble. . . Te doy dos horas para que me digas si mi hermana esta ahí.

- Cariño.- Reí, que había estado a su lado mientras hablaba con su informante le toco el brazo, aquel gesto era para tranquilizarlo.- ¿Y si ella decidió irse con él?

- Eso significaría que ha recuperado la memoria, y no puede ser, ella ya etaria aquí reclamando que me deshice de. . .

- Nicolás por favor no lo digas así.

- Rei cariño piensa un poco, ella tiene que estar capturada, secuestrada o lo que sea, pero no puede haber recuperado la memoria o. . .

- O ambos estarían aquí buscando venganza contra ti.- Le dijo su esposa.- Sabes Setsuna me llamo hace unos días y. . .

- No sigas, sabes que no me importa ese tema, ya me deshice de ese problema, ahora es responsabilidad de ella.

- Pero es tu. . .

- ¡No!- Nicolás se apartó.- No tengo nada que ver con ese problema, tu decidiste hacerte cargo ahora es tu problema y el de Setsuna. . .

- Pero Nicolás. . .

- Te amo Rei, pero en este tema no diré nada más.

- Lo sé.- La mujer pelinegra se le acercó para abrázalo.- Yo también te amo, por eso estoy contigo en todas las decisiones.

- ¿Puedes hacer que el cocinero haga algo delicioso para mi?

- Claro, le pediré un platillo principal.

**De vuelta en la casa Chiba.**

Cuando Darien le separo las piernas ella comenzó a sollozar, estaba a solas unos momentos de ser obligada por el enemigo., vio como él se acercaba sonriéndole con toda la malicia posible, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y trato de separarse de ese mundo, hacer que su mente vagara en otros pensamientos.

- Mírame. . . Mírame Serena.- Le ordeno mientras tomaba el mentón con una de sus manos.- Quiero que me mires fijamente mientras te tomo, mira quien te roba tu fuerza de voluntad.

Ella lloro aún más fuerte, pero le hizo caso, tuvo que armarse de valor y mirarlo a la cara, vio con humillación la risa burlona del hombre junto a ella, pero lo que más le dolió y no físicamente fue cuando entro en ella, de una sola y fuerte embestida.

Aunque su hermano se había negado en reiteradas ocasión a hablar con ella de sus años perdidos había esperado e incluso rezado por no ser virgen y darle a él la oportunidad de jactarse de haberle quitado su virginidad.

Resistió cada embestida, trato de luchar con lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, mal que mal era una mujer joven y él un hombre igualmente joven, no estaba dispuesta a ceder y mucho menos sentir deseo por todo lo que ese hombre le estaba haciendo.

Cuando Darien finalmente se liberó dentro de ella se retiró y comenzó a ponerse la poca ropa que se había quitado para ese encuentro, ella se quedó tendida llorando en silencio tras aquella bajeza a la que había sido obligada.

- No use protección.- Le dijo él cuando se volvió hacia ella y se le acerco.- ¿No te importa si te dejo un hijo verdad?

Opto por ignorar las últimas palabras de ese hombre, rezaba porque eso no sucediera, aunque uno de sus más grandes sueños era ser madre, pero con el hombre al que amaba, no con un completo desconocido que la odia sin misericordia, cuando Darien se sentó a su lado en la cama lo hizo para desamarrarla, lo primero que hizo fue sacarle la amarra de la boca.

- No me has respondido.- Le dijo él mirándola intensamente a los ojos.- Dime que ocurriría si te dejo embarazada.

- ¿De verdad quieres que te responda?

- Por supuesto, sé todo lo sincera que puedas.

- Huiría de ti, saldría de esta casa a como diese lugar con tal de alejar a un hijo mio de ti, haría lo que fuese porque nunca lo conocieses.

- Me lo imaginaba, eres una perra.- La abofeteo antes de terminar de quitarle las amarras, se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, incluso ella pensó que ya se había ido.

Pero Darien volvió a los pocos segundos, llevando consigo una maleta, ella se sentó en la cama, y busco una frazada para cubrirse.

- Lita me dio esto para ti, encontraras todo lo que necesites, espero que la ropa sea de tu talla, de lo contrario díselo a ella cuando traiga tu comida.

- Bien.- Estaba cabizbaja, lo último que quería era darle las gracias por llevarle ropa a un hombre despreciable.

- Mírame Serena.- Par su sorpresa él llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla donde más marcada tenía el su abuso.- No que e lo que me pasa pero no me gusta golpearte, siento como si toda la ira que he acumulado este tiempo revienta y siempre estas cerca, no quiero golpearte más, pero no me provoques.

¿Acaso ese hombre estaba loco? Desde que la había capturado no había tenido ningún gesto amable con ella y ahora se preocupaba por ella, lo vio irse y no quiso decirle nada, era mejor así, el comportamiento de Darien la confundia cada vez más, pero de una cosa estaba segura, ese era el primer día de su sufrimiento completo, estaba aterrada de lo que sucedería más adelante.

Darien iba camino al cuarto que desde hace unos meses utilizaba, quería tenderse en la cama y olvidar toda la ira que llevaba acumulada, pero no podía, no cuando la única pieza clave de todo su sufrimiento se negaba a hablar.

- Darien.- La voz molestosa de Beryl lo molesto.- ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¿Qué diablos quieres Beryl?

- Hablar contigo, acaso ya no puedo intentar tener un poco de tu atención.

- Habla rápido.

- Desde ayer has estado extraño y ya me entere de que llegaste con una rubia en brazos.- Le dijo la peli roja.- Y quiero saber si esa rubia es quien yo creo que es.

- Y eso a ti que te importa.

- ¿De verdad la tienes aquí? Acaso eres un masoquista, después de todo lo que ella te hiso. . .

- ¡Basta! Ya te dije que no iba a tolerar que hablases de ella.

- Olvídala Darien, deja que se vaya, me tienes a mí, yo siempre he esperado por que te fijaras en mi, vieras que yo puedo ser la mujer que te mereces.

- Escúchame bien Beryl y entiéndalo de una buena vez.- La tomo del brazo y se lo apretó.- Tuve la mala suerte de acostarme contigo hace más de cinco años y estaba tan borracho que sinceramente a penas lo recuerdo, es hora de que te olvides de lo que ocurrió, no me interesas, además quiero que te vayas de esta casa, te doy un me para que acabes tu trabajo conmigo y busques un lugar donde vivir.

- Pero yo. . . Todo esto es culpa de Serena, deja que se vaya y quédate conmigo.

- No, Serena ya está aquí y la que se tiene que ir eres tu.- Se metió en el cuarto y cerro con llave, con lo insistente que era Beryl estaba seguro de que intentaría entrar en el cuarto.

**Era de noche cuando en la mansión Tsukino sonó el móvil de Nicolás.**

- ¿Bueno?. . . Al fin llamas dime que sabes. . . Maldito entonces si la tiene. . . ¿Encerrada dices? ¿Sabes que esta planeando?. . . Pues averígualo. . . Mira si haces bien tu trabajo puedo recompensarte con un apartamento, pero dame más información sobre cómo puedo sacar a mi hermana de esa casa. . . Bien adiós y mantenme informado Beryl.

**Yesqui2000 tenías razón, como ya se pudo ver es Beryl la informante, rata traicionera esa. ¿De qué se tratara en sufrimiento de Darien y del que al parecer Serena es la culpable? Pobre Serena no creen, en fin si les ha gustado este nuevo capítulo de nuestra historia dejen Reviews, saludos.**


	4. Un Darien diferente

**Nota importante: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**La cruel venganza.**

**Un Darien diferente.**

Dos semana, dos semana llevaba Serena encerrada en su casa, no la había dejado salir del cuarto, había visitado a la rubia durante todas la noches obligándola a recibirlo en su cama, había esperado verla rendirse durante los primeros días, pero ella había sabido hacer frente a su maltrato, lo cual era nuevo en ella, siempre la había visto como una mujer débil de sentimiento, había esperado verla desarmada moralmente para al fin hacerla confesar.

- Darien.- Andrew se le acerco mientras él miraba como hipnotizado el vaivén del agua de la piscina de su casa.- Amy está llegando, me dijo que si mandan por ella al aeropuerto podrá darte un diagnóstico.

- Ve por ella, tráela cuanto antes. . .

- ¿Y qué harás? Escucha Lita me dijo que ella ve realmente confundida a Serena, ella cree que es verdad su amnesia.

- ¿Y que con eso? me traiciono.

- Pero ella no sabe nada de eso, mira Serena siempre me ha parecido una joven dulce, y lamento mucho todo lo que paso pero creo que deberías hablar con ella. . . Quiero decir. . .

- Se a lo que te refieres.- Darien dejo de mirar el agua de la piscina.- Pero ya mi plan está corriendo, no puedo dar marcha atrás.

- Pero puedes darle una mejor final a tu venganza, si fuese verdad que ella tiene amnesia.- Le dijo Andrew.- ¿Qué harías?

- Nada.- respondió al instante.- Al menos hasta que encuentre a mí. . .

- Andrew, Darien.- Lita se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

- ¿Que sucede mi amor?- El rubio recibió en sus brazos a su esposa.- ¿Que tienes?

- Se trata de Serena.- Les dijo la mujer.- Tiene fiebre, le acabo de llevar el desayuno y estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

- Andrew tu ve por Amy a toda prisa, Lita ve si hay algún medicamente que ayude a bajar la fiebre.- Les ordeno pasando a su lado para ir al lado de la mujer.

- Mi amor. .- Lita miro a su esposo.- Ve por Amy, esto no me da buena espina, le tome la temperatura y sobre pasa lo cuarenta grados.

- Bien.- El hombre beso a su mujer.- Volveré lo antes posible.

Darien entro en el cuarto, se quedó paralizado al ver la pequeña figura femenina tendida en la cama como si estuviese muerta, se acercó con cuidado, se inclinó sobre ella y le toco la frente, de verdad estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

- Serena. . . Serena despierta.- La rubia no reaccionaba, la tomo entre sus brazos y ella despertó, tenía la vista fija en él pero realmente no lo miraba.

- ¿Donde esta? ¿Qué le hicieron?- Ella comenzó a patalear como si trataba de escapar.- ¿Díganme que le hicieron? Es mía, no tienen derecho.

- Serena que ocurre dime, soy Darien confía en mi.- No estaba seguro de poder hacerla hablar mientras ella tenía alucinaciones por culpa de la fiebre.- Habla por favor.

- Maldita mujerzuela.- La rubia apretó los puños.- Nunca va a ser tuyo, es mío, solo mío.

- ¿Con quién hablas?

La rubia volvió a quedarse dormida, por lo cual la tendió de nuevo en la cama, lo que ella había dicho por culpa de la fiebre no lo ayudaba para nada, no había entendido nada de sus palabras.

- Darien encontré esto.- Lita entro llevando un vaso de agua y un caja de medicamentos.

- Bien, ayúdame a dársela.- Con algo de esfuerzo la hizo tragar el medicamento, no estaba seguro de cuando surtiría efecto pero esperaba que fuese pronto, tenía las mejillas muy rojas y el cuerpo caliente.

- ¿Vas a quedarse con ella hasta que llegue Amy?

- Si, déjanos solos si tienes algo que hacer.

- Bien, estaré pendiente de cuando llegue mi esposo.

- Gracias Lita, gracias por cuidarla, sé que quieres mucho a Serena por toda la amistad que tuvieron.

- Eso no importa ahora, pero déjala en paz por ahora Darien, no busques venganza contra una mujer enferma.

La castaña oscura salió del cuarto principal de la casa, estaba realmente preocupada por la joven, era su amiga aunque Serena no recordase nada, estaba segura de que las cosas serían tan diferentes si Serena pudiese decir que la había llevado a alejarse de ellos de aquella forma tan misterioso ocasionando que Darien cambiase radicalmente su forma de ser.

- Serena vas a ponerte bien, ya verás Amy es la mejor doctora, te pondrás bien.- Darien estaba tendido en la cama con la rubia entre sus brazos, no había vuelto a hablar desde la inconciencia, tan solo seguía dormida de aquella forma que lo llenaba de miedo.

No había esperado que ella enfermara de esa forma, pero no era algo que pudiese controlar, si ella se ponía bien y estaba dispuesta hablar iba a dejar toda venganza de lado.

- Darien.- La puerta se abrió, una mujer de cabello corto y de color azul entro.- ¿Como esta?

- Tiene mucha fiebre, hablo algunas cosas medio despierta.

- Estaba alucinando debido a la fiebre, dejame verla.- La mujer se acercó cargando con ella su maletín oscuro.- Andrew me dijo que diste con ella casi por casualidad.

- Salto sobre mi.- Le dijo.- ¿Puede hacer algo?

- Claro que si soy la mejor.

- ¿Andrew te dijo que ella dice que tiene amnesia?

- Me dijo algo, también me hablo de que el detective que contrataste descubrió el hospital donde pudo haber sido atendida, pero que no logro averiguar nada.

- Al parecer nadie parece recordar que la atendieron.

- Debes darme las gracias de que tenga buenos contactos.- Le dijo la mujer mientras examinaba a la joven rubia.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Estaba intrigado.

- Una enfermera que conozco trabaja ahí desde hace un año y un médico amigo logro sacarle algo de información.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Todo lo que pudo averiguar hasta ahora es que Serena fue llevaba al hospital cuando sufrió una crisis de pánico, estuvo ahí varios días hasta que fue atacada por alguien en el hospital, al parecer la lanzaron por una escalera.

- ¿Entonces en posible que tenga amnesia?

- Mi contacto me dijo que hay varios vacíos en la ficha de atención medica de Serena, me envió una copia, te la enviare dentro de las próximas ahora.- Mientras la profesional hacia su trabajo relataba todo lo que había podido averiguar.- En cuanto si tiene amnesia podría contactar a un amigo siquiatra que puede ayudarte a definir el estado mental de ella.

- Hazlo, necesito saber si es cierto. . .

- Darien también intente averiguar sobre lo otro, pero todo lo que mi contacto del hospital pudo averiguar que los que atendieron a Serena respecto a ese tema fueron pagados para guardar silencio.- Amy busco las palabras adecuadas para hablar, Darien cambiaba seriamente de actitud cuando se tocaba aquel delicado tema.

- Maldita sea. . . Si nadie parece saber qué fue lo que ocurrió entonces nunca voy a poner encontrar. . .

- Mira mi contacto está tratando de hacer lo que puede, pero recuerda que Nicolás tiene mucho poder sobre ese sector de la ciudad.- Lo interrumpió la mujer tratando de calmarlo.- No te aseguro nada pero trataremos de saber algo más.

- Gracias Amy, eres la única que puede averiguar algo más sobre esto, te voy a deber mucho.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, ayudaste a pagar mi carrera casi completa, si puedo hacer algo por ti lo hare sin dudarlo.

- Tu padre hizo mucho por el mío, cuando murió me hizo prometer que te ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese.

- Tu padre trato de salvar al mío de ahogarse en las deudas de juego pero no pudo hacer mucho termino muerto por su propia culpa.

- Tu padre era un buen hombre Amy.

- Lo sé, cuando estaba lejos de una salón de juego.- La mujer guardo su equipo.- Bien, lo que tiene es un resfriado, tiene que beber mucho líquido, te voy a dar una receta para que compres algunos medicamente y. . .

- ¿Que sucede?- Darien la miro.

- Andrew me dijo que la tienes cautiva, sé que no es mi problema, pero lo mejor es que respira aire fresco y pruebe un nuevo ambiente.

- Bien, dejare que ande por la casa.- Acepto de no muy buena gana.- ¿Cuándo podrás mandarme a tu amigo siquiatra?

- Veré si puedo hacerlo venir este mismo día.

- Muchas gracias.- Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

- No quédate con ella, por lo que veo ya le has dado algún tipo de medicamento lo cual es bueno pero mantenla observada.

- Comprendo.

- Me voy, piensa en lo que haces, si ella de verdad perdió la memoria es probable que no sepa que sucedió.

- Ya no sé qué pensar.- Se lamentó.

- Bien, si empeora puedes llevarla a la clínica donde estoy trabajando, sabes que también podemos ser discretos.

**En la casa Tsukino.**

- Beryl dice que la ha visto.- Le decía Nicolás a su esposa.- Al parecer ese maldito la ha dejado salir aunque sea al patio.

- ¿Sigues empeñado en traerla de vuelta?

- Por supuesto, es mi hermana, además no voy a tolerar que ella este cerca de ese maldito Chiba.

- ¿Nicolás y si hemos hecho mal? Si ella de verdad. . .

- Hicimos lo correcto, los Tsukino y los Chiba somos enemigos de hace años, no podemos tener nada en común.- Dijo el hombre rápidamente.- Voy a idear un plan para atacar la casa cuando Beryl me dé un informe de los movimientos que hacen ahí.

- ¿Vas a sacarla incluso si llegase a ver un enfrentamiento?

- Serena es mi hermana, su lugar es aquí en casa, lejos de ese maldito mal nacido.

- Oh Nicolás solo ten mucho cuidado.- Rei abrazo a su marido.

**En los alrededores del patio de la mansión Chiba.**

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor Serena?- Lita que estaba sentada frente a ella mientras ambas estaban tomando té en el exterior.

- Supongo que si.- La rubia intento sonreír.- ¿De verdad hable mientras tenía fiebre?

- Claro estaba muy preocupada por ti.

- ¿Y sabes que decía?

- Darien me dijo que intentabas defenderte de algo, que alguien te estaba quitando algo.

- ¿Darien me vio enferma?- Aquello debía darle una gran satisfacción a aquel cruel ser humano.

- Si, estuvo muy preocupado por ti, no se despegó de ti ni cuando Amy vino a atenderte.

- Lita. . .- Algo del relato de su amiga no concordaba.- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Darien Chiba que me tiene aquí secuestrada?

- El verdadero Darien es un hombre diferente Serena.

- Entonces a mí me toco conocer al Darien diferente.- Quiso burlarse de sí misma.

- Tú conoces a ambos Darien, en especial al antiguo.

- Lita dímelo.- Tomo las manos de la mujer que había llegado a considerar una amiga y una aliada.- Solo confió en ti, dime por favor de donde conozco a Darien. ¿Qué le hice?

- No puedo decirte nada, tanto Andrew como el mismo Darien me lo han prohibido.

- Nunca debí tratar de huir de mi casa.- Intento no llorar, a pesar de que llevaba haciéndolo desde que estaba cautiva.- Mi hermano no me dejaba salir, hui de una prisión para acabar en otra peor.

Ciertamente de retroceder el tiempo escogería estar en su casa, con su familia, durante el tiempo que llevaba ahí Darien había abusado de ella en muchas formas, se burlaba de su miedo, la obligaba a estar con él asegurándole siempre que corría el riesgo de quedar embarazada, todo eso la confundía, sobre todo cuando Darien tras acostarse con ella la dejaba sola en el cuarto pero volvió al poco tiempo y se quedaba sentado en un sofá que había frente de la cama y se quedaba ahí por largo rato, cuando despertaba por la mañana estaba sola en el cuarto, las acciones de ese hombre le deban miedo.

- Lita por favor al menos dame una pista, algo que me ayuda a poder trabajar en la recuperación de mis recuerdos.

- ¿Una pista?

- Algo, solo un dato, lo que sea.

- Esta bien.- La castaña respiro hondo, antes de hablar miro en todas direcciones como si buscara oídos intrusos.- Serena lo que te voy a decir será difícil de entender para ti, pero si recuperas tus recuerdos será lo primero que sepa.

- Solo dímelo.

- Darien y tú. . .- Lita la miraba como si temiese su reacción.- Ustedes estaban juntos.

- ¿Juntos?- No alcanzaba a entender bien.- ¿Quieres decir que él y yo éramos novios?

- ¿No me crees verdad?

- Si tuvieras una prueba para mostrarme podría creerte.

- Esta noche cuando lleve tu cena y si puedo te mostrare una prueba.- Le dijo Lita Evidentemente nerviosa.- Darien y mi marido se acercan.

- Serena es bueno verte levantada después del susto que nos diste esta mañana.- Le dijo Andrew a modo muy amable de saludo.

- ¿De verdad te sientes bien Serena?- Darien verdaderamente se mostraba preocupado por ella, disimuladamente miro a su amiga, quizá Lita tenía algo de razón.

- Al menos siento que tengo menos fiebre.- Le dijo.- ¿Puedo ir a recostarme?

- Claro, ven te llevare.- Darien la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Ese nuevo Darien le parecía un completo extraño, pero al menos era un respiro que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar de buena gana si era verdadero, cuando iban caminando hacia dentro de la casa una mujer peli roja se les cruzo, la miro con todo el odio posible, su mirada era incluso más cruda que la de Darien, de pronto la cabeza comenzó a dolerle terriblemente y su acompañante pareció notarlo.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Darien le toco la frente.- Palideciste en pocos segundos.

- Es solo la cabeza.- Le dijo.- Me dolió de pronto.

- Amy dijo que podría sucederte, vamos al cuarto ya compre los medicamente que ella receto.

Pero Serena estaba segura de que su dolor de cabeza no era por su malestar de salud, aquel dolor significaba que su mente estaba trabajando en recordar cosas, y había reaccionado así al ver a la peli roja.

- Toma, son capsulas con un vaso de agua.- Darien se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando ella llego al cuarto.- Si te sigues sintiendo mal llamare a Amy.

- ¿Por qué eres así de amable conmigo?- Tenia esa pregunta atorada en la boca.- Tú me odias.

- Solo digamos que decidí hacer un alto al fuego.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy comenzando a creer que de verdad tienes amnesia.

- No lo puedo creer.- Se levantó de la cama, necesitaba poner distancia entre ambos Me obligas a acostarme contigo, me humillas y ahora después de todo este tiempo al fin pareces creerme.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Darien le siguió necesitaba tenerla frente suyo y mirarla a los ojos.- Estoy dividido entre toda la ira que siento por ti y lo mucho que te. . .

Pero Darien se calló y prefirió darle la espalda, por un momento había pensado en que le diría al menos que la quería, solo así las palabras de Lita tendrían razón, pero estaba equivocada, el hombre de pronto se volvió, se le acercó y le tomo ambas manos.

- Dime la verdad Serena por favor.- Le rogo como un condenado a muerte.- ¿De verdad tienes amnesia?

- Tienes que creerme Darien, no tengo recuerdos de los últimos tres años y medio de mi vida.- Le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Todo lo que logro recordar si trato de pensar en mi pasado es que estaba preparando mis cosas para un baile de máscaras de la ciudad.

- ¿Un baile. . . Un baile de máscaras?- Darien la miro como si de pronto se hubiese vuelto loca.

- Si, es todo lo que recuerdo.

- Serena. . .

La joven pensó por un minuto que iba a pegarle, pero estaba equivocado, la tomo en sus brazos no para descargar su ira, sino que para besarla, era el primer beso real que le daba desde que le había capturado, y aunque pereciese loca lo abrazo por el cuello, necesitaba tanto aunque fuese solo una pequeña muestra de cariño.

- Serena. . . Preciosa Serena.- Darien le beso el cuello posteriormente.- He soñado tanto con tenerte así.

- Yo. . . No sé qué me pasa pero no quiero que te alejes de mi Darien, quédate conmigo esta noche por favor.

Nunca había pasado una noche entera con él, y ciertamente no sabía que la había llevado al pedirle aquello, pero ese nuevo Darien le estaba gustando y mucho.

- ¿De verdad lo quieres así?

- Si, por favor hago lo que quieras pero hazme el amor.- Le rogo.- Yo. . . Yo siento que esto es algo que ambos necesitamos.

- Si Serena, ambos lo necesitamos.

La alzo en sus brazos y por primera vez desde que la había obligado a estar con él, no la arrojo a la cama, la deposito con mucho cuidado, se tendió a su lado y siguió besándola, lo que más le sorprendió fue que él permitió que lo desnudara, era la primera vez desde su cautiverio que se le permitía, ese nuevo Darien le gustaba mucho.

**Al fin pudimos ver a un Darien diferente, pero sigue atormentado por su dolor. ¿Cuál será la prueba que Lita le dará a Serena para comprobar sus palabras? ¿De verdad ella y Darien tenían una relación? Si quieres saber la respuestas a todas estas interrogantes no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo de esta historia jijiji. Si les ha gustado a no dejen Reviews, saludos.**


	5. Reviven las esperanzas

**Nota improtante: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**La cruel venganza.**

**Reviven las esperanzas.**

**En la casa Tsukino.**

Rei miro con desprecio a la peli roja que estaba entrando en la casa, aquella mujer no le gustaba para nada y solo soportaba que estuviese así porque así se lo había pedido su esposo.

- La recibiré en mi despacho.- Le dijo Nicolás- ¿Vienes mi amor?

- Cuando el infierno se congele.- Le respondió la mujer de cabellos negros.- Ve tu no creo poder estar en la misma habitación con esa mujer.

- Veré lo que tiene que decirme y la despachare.

- Bien

Su esposa saludo fríamente a Beryl, ya que sabía lo mucho que estaba disgustada no insistió en que se quedara a su lado, insto a la peli roja a seguirlo, una vez dentro del despacho se sentó en su asiento y la miro.

- ¿Qué tienes para decirme?

- Solo vengo a decirte que tienes que sacar a esa mujer de ahí, Darien es mío.

- ¿Y qué propones que haga?- Nicolás la miro molesto.- Te pago para que me tengas informado, no para que vengas con tus berrinches y me reclames a mi algo de lo que no tengo nada que ver.

- Darien ha puesto el doble de seguridad alrededor de la casa desde que ella está ahí, si intentas entrar es ir a una muerte segura.

- Maldito Chiba, tengo que hacer algo, arrancarle a mi hermana de las manos si es posible.

- Pues lo haces tú o lo hare yo a mi manera- Le dijo la mujer.- Ahora cambiando de tema que hay con el apartamento que me prometiste.

- No habrá nada por ahora hasta que me ayudes.

- Nicolás eres un maldito, sabes que mi tiempo en esa casa se acaba y si yo me voy de ahí perderás información.

- Bien, mañana Rojo, uno de mis hombres de confianza te llevara al centro de la ciudad, ahí tengo en mi poder varios apartamentos, escoge el que quieras.

- Por lo visto tienes tanto a más poder que Darien.- La mujer cambio su voz a una más coqueta.- Podríamos hacer un gran equipo. ¿No lo crees?

- ¿Que pretendes Beryl?

- Soy una mujer, tu un hombre.- Ella se levantó y se le acerco.- Y muy guapo por cierto. ¿Me pregunto cómo serás en la cama?

- Solo mi esposa tiene esa respuesta.- Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.- Largo, yo no estoy disponible.

-Llámame si cambias de opinión.- La mujer le acaricio la mejilla al salir.

- ¡Vete!

**En la mansión Chiba.**

Serena despertó sintiéndose por primera vez en aquellos días de cautiverio realmente tranquila, intento moverse en la cama pero un brazo, que la sujetaba de la cintura se lo impidió, Darien seguía a su lado, cosa extraña, había esperado despertar sola, no así.

- Buenos días.- Le dijo ella algo tímida al ver que él estaba despertando.- ¿Has dormido bien?

Por un momento ella pensó que Darien volvería a ser aquel ser cruel que la había tratado tan mal las primeras semanas, pero al recibir una sonrisa de su parte se alivió.

- Dormí mejor que en mucho tiempo.- Darien le puso una mano en la frente.- Parece que ya no tienes fiebre.

- Me siento mucho mejor al menos.

- Me alegro, me voy a levantar.- Darien salió de la cama completamente desnudo, ella solo tuvo la vista del perfecto trasero del hombre.- ¿Quieres darte un baño conmigo conejita?

- ¿Eh?- La había llamado conejita. ¿Por qué ese nombre le parecía tan familiar?

- Dije que si quieres darte un baño conmigo.- Darien le hablaba desde el interior del baño.

- Ya voy.- Salió de la cama, estaba contenta con que Darien al fin estaba creyendo en sus palabras y de verdad parecía querer tener una mejor relación con ella.

Más tarde desayunaron juntos, Darien le permitió bajar, lo cual la puso aún más contenta, estaba decidida a seguir teniendo ese tipo de relación con él, no sabía aunque tipo de pasado tenían en común pero ciertamente le estaba tomando mucho cariño a ese nuevo y amoroso Darien.

- Darien.- Andrew hablo de pronto puesta ellos estaban desayunando con la pareja.- Amy llamo dice que vendrá en una hora con su amigo siquiatra.

- ¿Quién es May?- Pregunto Serena.- ¿Y por qué tiene que venir un siquiatra?

- Serena yo.- Darien le tomo la mano.- Amy es una doctora amiga mía. . .

- ¿Solo amiga?- No quería admitir que estaba celosa, pero lo estaba y mucho.

- Solo amiga conejita.- Le dijo él llamándola de nuevo con aquel amoroso apelativo.- En fin ella tiene un buen amigo siquiatra especialista en cuestiones de amnesia.

- ¿Y quieres que me examine verdad?

- Si, yo quiero comenzar a pensar en tu recuperación.- Darien hablo con cuidado, no estaba seguro de cómo manejar esa situación.

- Muchas gracias, sé que esto no debe ser fácil para ti, te lo agradezco mucho.

- Bien, ahora te dejo, tengo que ver algunos asuntos con Andrew.- Miro a la castaña oscura.- Te dejo en buenas manos.

- Si.- Serena solo dejo de sonreír hasta que Darien salió del comedor, luego de eso se volvió hacia Lita.- Supongo que este es el Darien de siempre.

- En efecto.- Le dijo la mujer.- Bien, dime algo. ¿Todavía quieres una prueba de lo que te dije?

- Si la tienes porque no verla.- Le dijo.

- Vamos a mi cuarto, pero no le digas nada a Darien al menos por ahora.

Cuando entro en el cuarto de su amiga se sorprendió al ver la excelente decoración, era un ambiente íntimo y romántico.

- Tienes una buena decoración, debiste trabajar mucho para lograr algo así.

- Tu lo hiciste Serena.- Por un momento Lita pareció arrepentirse de lo que dijo pero tras un suspiro se resignó.- Tú me ayudaste con la decoración de este cuarto, te gustaba mucho este tipo de cosas, tu decoraste también el cuarto donde duermes.

- No lo puedo creer.- Miro en todas direcciones.- Tengo talento.

- Si.- Le dijo Lita mientras entraba en lo que parecía su closet y sacaba una caja.- Solo voy a mostrarte una fotografía, no quiero arriesgarme.

- Lo entiendo.

- Toma.- De la caja saco lo que parecía una hoja de papel y se la entrego.

En la fotografía aparecía una pareja abrazada, a simple vista se podía ver que eran felices, la mujer llevaba un vestido de fiesta, pero tenía puestas unas orejas de conejo rosadas, y el hombre llevaba sombrero de copa y tenía una rosa en la mano, la pareja era Darien y ella.

- Ahora entiendo porque Darien me ha llamado conejita desde que despertó.- Murmuro más para sí misma.

- Ese es el nombre cariñoso que te dio hace mucho tiempo.

- Parece una celebración.- Comento volviendo a centrar su vista en la foto.- Se ve otras personas con algunos gorros graciosos, collares hawaianos.

- Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Darien hace más de un año, la hicimos en la piscina, vino mucha gente.

- Y yo estaba presente.- Toco la fotografía intentando obtener algún recuerdo de ella.- ¿Lita entonces yo tenía un romance con Darien antes de perder la memoria?

- Si Serena.- La mujer le tendió un pañuelo, evidentemente si había dado cuenta de que intentaba contener las lágrimas.

- Pero entonces. . . ¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿Por qué me olvide de Darien y de lo que teníamos?

- Eso no puedo responderlo yo, es algo que solo tú puedes llegar a saber.

Tomo tiempo volver a calmarse, para cuando bajo al primer piso de la mansión fue a buscar a Darien, Lita le había pedido que no dijera nada pero necesitaba estar con él, toco la puerta pero entro sin esperar que le respondieran.

- ¿Serena pasa algo?- Darien la miraba lleno de preocupación.

- Yo. . . Yo. . .- No sabía cómo empezar a hablar, no quería delatar a Lita.- Vine a. . . Preguntarte si ya había llegado el siquiatra.

- Aun no llega. ¿De verdad es solo eso?- El hombre de cabello oscuro se levantó y fue hasta su lado.- Parece alterada.

- Estoy nerviosa.- Mintió.- Quiero recuperar la memoria y si el especialista me dice que es imposible me moriré.

- No pasara eso, mira he estado leyendo algo en internet, hay mucha gente que logra recuperar sus recuerdos con mucho trabajo.- Darien la abrazo.- Aunque tengamos que luchar vas a recuperar tu pasado.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Claro que sí.

Unos minutos después una mujer y un hombre entraban a la casa, Darien se acercó a saludarlos y comprendió que debían ser la chica llamada Amy y el siquiatra, al conocer a este último se sintió a gusto por lo que cuando el hombre le pidió hablar a solas ella acepto, Darien los dejo ir a su despacho.

- ¿Darien podemos hablar?- Amy le hablo solo cuando Serena ya estaba lejos.- No te preocupes por ella, va a estar bien, Taiki es bueno en lo que hace y tratado muchos casos así.

- Bien, vamos a la sala de estar.

- Como te dije revise la ficha de atención médica de Serena, al menos todo lo que mi contacto me pudo enviar.

- Revise también lo que me enviaste por correo electrónico pero no entiendo nada de términos médicos.

- Lo supuse, es por eso que quise venir hoy, como te dije Serena fue ingresada al hospital luego de una fuerte crisis de pánico, cuando se lo comento a Taiki llego a la misma conclusión que la mía.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que la crisis de pánico sumada al ataque que recibió en el hospital y que provoco que cayera por las escalares son los causantes de su amnesia.

- Ya veo. . . Amy dime la verdad.- Se sentó en el sofá más cercano que tuvo.- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad real de que Serena pueda recuperar su memoria? Necesito que seas sincera, no puedo soportar no saber que sucedió después de que me dejo.

- Habrá que esperar que Taiki la revise.

- Bien Serena, lo que me dices está muy bien.- Taiki anotaba cada cosa que elle le decía, el siquiatra le había pedido que relatara como se sentía al saber que tenía amnesia- Y dices que has confiado en lo que tu hermano te dice desde entonces.

- Bueno si, es la familia más cercana que tengo.- Le dijo llevaban casi medio hora hablando.- Pero a él no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre el último tiempo de mi vida, era como si eso le molestara, incluso su esposa, a la que quiero desde hace muchos años también le parecía incomodo hablar.

- Entiendo. . .- El médico siquiatra a miro amablemente.- ¿Y dime, hay cosas o lugares con las que te sientas familiarizada pero no comprendes el por qué?

- A decir verdad en la casa de mi hermano no me sucedía nada de lo que usted dice pero. . .

- ¿Pero qué Serena? Debes decirme todo, es importante para un buen diagnóstico.

- Aquí, en casa de Darien me sucede prácticamente a cada momento, siento como si ya hubiese estado aquí.- Le dijo Serena.- Ayer por ejemplo iba caminando escaleras abajo, era la primera vez que me proponía explorar le primer piso de la mansión y casi sin saberlo estaba segura de que estaba habitación era el despacho de Darien, me paso lo mismo al ir a la cocina, me sabia el camino.

- Como un recuerdo involuntario.- Murmuro el médico.

- Eso creo.- Serena vio como el medico dejaba de escribir.- Dígame por favor. ¿Podré recuperar la memoria?

- Es posible, al menos tu cerebro está trabajando en eso al darte esas pequeñas señales de los lugares que tu pareces reconocer.

El medico hizo entrar a su compañera y Darien, este último se sentó a su lado y le tomo una de sus manos, ambos esperaban que el siquiatra diera algún veredicto final, y que los pudiera ayudar de una vez por todas.

- Bien, el caso es bastante sencillo, Serena presenta amnesia tipo 2, solo se borró un determinado tiempo de la mente de ella.- Concluyo Taiki.- Existen muchas causas por las que puede suceder eso, la más frecuenta es que trataras de reprimir un mal recuerdo Serena o que algo te de tanto miedo que al no poder hacerle frente tu cerebro colapso y no pudo seguir dando la batalla.

- ¿Se podrá recuperar?- Era lo único que le interesaba saber a Darien pues lo necesitaba.

- No te puedo dar una fecha Darien.- Le dijo de inmediato el siquiatra.- Pero es evidente que ella puede recuperar sus recuerdo más o menos pronto, puedo ser de aquí a un año o quizá un poco más.

- Gracias al cielo.- Serena sonrió, estaba dispuesta a esperar ese tiempo con tal de recuperar su pasado y lo que parecía ser, su relación con Darien.- ¿Y qué puedo hacer mientras tanto?

- Hay muchos estudios sobre la amnesia, uno que ha tomado mayor fuerza este último tiempo dice que hay que enfrentar al paciente con su pasado olvidado, sea bueno o malo, pero si siguiendo mi diagnostico un mal recuerdo del pasado es el que efecto de tal manera que ahora padeces amnesia es un tema a discutir, podría hacerte bien o mal, es como una ruleta rusa, no sabemos qué puede pasar.

- Seria muy peligroso.- Dijo Darien.- No lo podemos hacer, si algo malo te pasa yo. . .

- También hay otro estudio que habla sobre ir dándole al paciente, en este caso a ti Serena recuerdos buenos, recuerdos que te hayan hecho feliz.

- Ya veo.- Miro de reojo a Darien, si habían tenido una relación, él debía representar un recuerdo feliz.

- Bien hice mi trabajo, cualquier cosa que ocurra no dude en llamarme.

- Muchas gracias.- Serena le sonrió a ambos médicos.

Con lo que Lita le había dicho, más lo que sabía ahora sobre su estado de amnesia, del cual su hermano no le decía nada, estaba segura de que con la ayuda de Darien podría comenzar a reconstruir su vida, y su relación amorosa con él.

- ¿Darien?

- Dime conejita.- Darien le acaricio la mejilla.

- ¿Me dirás algún día que fue lo que te hice?- Sabía que estaba tentando al destino al preguntar aquello, pero las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

- No por ahora Serena, yo no me siento bien al hablar de esto.- La brazo, al parecer no estaba enfadado.- Perdóname por favor, dame tiempo.

- Si.- ¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle?

- Las cosas se solucionara.- Darien puso sus manos alrededor se su cintura.

- Lo sé.

Serena sonrió, Darien al fin aceptaba su condición, a partir de ahí podrían recuperar lo que habían tenido, pero lo que más le interesaba saber era que los había alejado, de todos modos ambos estaban dispuestos a dejar ese tema en paz por algún tiempo.

- ¿Quieres salir a cenar esta noche conmigo Serena?- Le pregunto de pronto Darien.- Pero tendremos que llevar guarda espaldas.

- Me gustaría salir contigo.- Le dijo. ¿Qué importaba llevar compañía si al menos podría salir un poco y despejar su mente.- ¿A dónde me llevaras?

- Es una sorpresa, solo ponte algo elegante.- La beso ligeramente.- Tienes que estar lista a las siete y media

- De acuerdo.

Darien la vio salir alegremente, estaba decidido a tomar la segunda opción de Taiki, darle a aquella rubia buenos recuerdos, iba a comenzar a trabajar con ella a partir de esa cena, su futuro dependía de que ella recuperase sus recuerdos.

**Esa Beryl no quiere perder al parecer, menos más que Nicolás no la tomo en cuenta, por otra parte Darien al fin se ha convencido de que Serena tiene amnesia y está dispuesto a ayudarla. Como se habrán dado cuenta estoy subiendo los capítulos a penas término de escribirlos y los reviso, no me gusta dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre los capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews si es así, sigan pendientes de los nuevos capítulos de esta historia llena de intriga y sufrimiento. Saludos.**


	6. Te amo

**Nota importante: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**La cruel vengaza.**

**Te amo.**

Serena despertó al sentir un cosquilleo en su espalda, estaba boca abajo en la cama, la noche anterior había ido a bailar con Darien y habían llegado después de la tres la mañana, desde hace ya un par de semanas salían de vez en cuando, trataban de dejar de lado un poco la angustia que sentían los dos porque ella no recordaba nada, pero al menos él la comprendía en su deseo desesperado por tener de vuelta su pasado.

- Despierta dormilona.- Le decía Darien.

El cosquilleo regreso y esta vez más intensificado, por lo que se sentó en la cama, Darien le sonreía, tenía una pluma en las manos, obviamente ese había sido el objeto culpable de sus cosquilleos.

- Hola.- Como todas las mañanas despertaba contenta de verlo a su lado.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las once y media.

- ¿Dormí tanto?- So froto los ojos incapaz de creer lo holgazana que se estaba volviendo.- Debiste despertarme Darien.

- ¿Para qué? Te vez muy bien dormida en mi casa.

- Mmm. . .- La joven salio de la cama.- ¿Y esa pluma?

- ¿Esto?- Agito el objeto.- E algo que encontré en el closet, y decidí jugar contigo.

- ¿Jugar?

- Sí. . .- Darien se levantó para ir a buscarla.- Vuelve a la cama conmigo conejita, no tengo nada que hacer hasta la tarde.

- ¿Propones algo?

Darien asintió mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, la estaba llevando de vuelta a la cama, Serena simplemente se entregó a aquella pasión arrebatadora que él despertaba en su ser, sonrió al oírlo rugir mientras le sacaba el pijama de seda.

- Darien. . .- Gimió al sentirse piel con piel.

Cuando Darien la tomo al fin se sintió en el cielo, ese hombre era capaz de llevarla a nuevos horizontes, se aferró a la amplia espalda del hombre y mordió coquetamente el lóbulo de su oído.

- Conejita perversa.- Le dijo él antes de tomar su senos con su boca.- Ya veras, recibirás tu castigo.

Fue el mejor castigo que había recibido, cuando se ambos llegaron a la cima del placer no podían dejar de mirarse y sonreír como si fueran dos adolescentes.

Darien estaba trabajando en su computadora cuando alguien entro en su despacho, inmediatamente pensó que se trataría de su mujer, pero no era Serena, sino Beryl, la peli roja aún no se largaba de su casa y eso estaba comenzando a molestarlo.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo Darien?

- ¿Vienes a despedirte?- Le pregunto sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de la computadora.- Tu plazo para permanecer en mi casa ya se agotó desde hace semanas.

- De eso vengo a hablar contigo.- La mujer se sentó frente a él.- Ya encontré un apartamento, pero necesita refacciones y no pudo mudarme.

- ¿Y ese es mi problema porque. . .?

- Darien dejame quedarme un par de semanas más.- Le pidió Beryl.- Sé que me odias, que no soportas mi presencia, pero me lo debes.

- ¿Te lo debo?- Por fin la miro, aquello ultimo lo estaba sacando de quicio.- Explícame eso Beryl.

- Sabes que soy una buena falsificadora, todos los trabajos que me encargabas los hice con la mayor rapidez y calidad, nunca tuviste una queja contra lo que hacía en mis trabajos.

- Es cierto.- Y era verdad, le cayera como le cayera esa mujer, era buena falsificando todo tipo de cosas.- Dejame ver. . .

- Darien serás solo dos semanas o a lo sumo tres, el apartamento que compre tiene algunos problemas y no puedo mudarme hasta solucionarlos. . .

- Bien, bien.- Respiro hondo.- Te doy dos semanas, dos semanas Beryl si a tu apartamento le hace falta más tiempo te iras, aunque sea a un hotel. ¿Comprendes?

- Si, muchas gracias Darien.

Serena estaba en la cocina buscando algo de comer, estaba muerta de hambre, Darien le había hecho saltar el desayuno y la comida, el chef de la casa se había ofrecido a prepararle algo, pero ella no quería molestar al hombre pues era su tarde libre, así que había decidido prepararse una tortilla, estaba sacando algunos ingredientes del refrigerador cuando sintió a alguien entrar.

Se trataba de Beryl, según Lita era una falsificadora que trabajaba para Darien, llevaba viviendo ahí mucho tiempo, al igual que otros hombre de confianza de él, pero esa mujer pili roja no le caia para nada bien, había algo en ella que le provocaba una gran desconfianza.

- Hola Serena.- La saludo ella obviamente fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes Beryl.- No iba a habla mucho, Darien le había dicho que esa mujer se iria pronto y que no debía prestarle mucha atención.

- Ya llevas mucho tiempo aquí ¿no?

- Si.- Solo dijo eso, estaba dando vueltas buscando la sartén y otros utensilios.

- Casi dos meses, supongo que tu familia debe estar preocupada por tu paradero.-

- Ellos saben que estoy bien.- Mintió, estaba segura de que Nicolás estaba buscándola, pero Darien le había prohibido tener algún tipo de contacto con él, y ciertamente ella no quería desobedecerlo.

- No te gustaría ir a verlos, estoy segura de que a Darien no le importara que salgas.

- Mmm. . . No lo sé, pero creo que de todos modos ese es mi problema Beryl.

- Ya veo, lo entiendo, entonces de dejo.

Gruño al quedarse sola, esa mujer era venenosa, había detectado el odia en cada una de sus palabras, de todos modos prefirió sacarse a esa mujer de la cabeza, su estómago rugía y estaba decidido a darle alivio.

Pero también la peli roja tenía razón, su hermano y su cuñada debían estarse preguntando donde estaba, le gustaría tanto poder aunque sea mandarle un mensaje para decirles que estaba bien, pero iba a respetar la orden de Darien.

- Hola Serena.- Lita se le acercaba.- ¿Qué pasa, pareces triste?

- Beryl. . .

- ¿Qué hizo esa zorra ahora?

- Me estaba molestando con que mis familiares debían estar preocupados por mí y esas coas.

- Ya veo, debes echar de menos a tu hermano y a Rei.- La castaña dejo unas bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina.- Pero Darien no quiere que te comuniques con ellos.

- Lo sé y voy a hacerle caso.

- Pero de todos modos los extrañas.

- ¿Y que has traído?- Quería cambiar el tema y miro las bolsas.

- Andrew va a salir de la ciudad con Darien como en dos semanas más, y me pidio que saliéramos esta noche.

- ¿Darien va a hacer un viaje? No me ha dicho nada.

- Bueno. . . Respecto a eso. . .

- ¿Qué pasa? Lita dime.

- La última vez que Darien tuvo que salir de la ciudad por más de dos días fue cuando te perdió la pista.- Le dijo finalmente su amiga y luego de varios segundos de silencio.- Andrew dice que Darien no quiere ir al viaje porque teme que al volver ya no estés aquí.

- Ya veo. . .

- No le digas nada de esto a Darien, es un tema algo complicado para él.

- Comprendo.- Le dijo sonriéndole, estaba segura de que si le tocaba ese tema reviviría el Darien cruel.- ¿Entonces fuiste a comprar un sexy vestido?

- Así, Andrew y yo no podemos estar mucho tiempo lejos el uno del otro, y cuando tiene que ser así él se pone muy mimoso conmigo.- Lita acepto de nuevo cambio de tema.

**En la casa Tsukino.**

-. . . Lo comprendo.- Rei estaba jugando con el cable del teléfono del despacho de su marido, había aprovechado que él no estaba para hacer una llamada importante.- Me alegra saber eso. . . Sabía que podía confiar en ti. . . No lo sé, no ha habido noticias de ella en todo este tiempo y Nicolás está cada vez más enfadado. . . Sabes que es lo único que llevo esperando, sé que tienes las manos atadas en este problema y créeme que te estoy profundamente agradecida.

Rei miraba siempre hacia la puerta, estaba pendiente de que nadie se acercara, aquello era su más grande secreto y estaba dispuesta a seguir guardándolo hasta que llegara el momento de revelarlo.

- Comprendo. . . Iré a verte dentro de los próximos días. . . Claro que puedo hacer eso, sabes que me gusta ayudarte en lo que pueda, ya has hecho mucho por mí.- Rei escucho la voz de su marido buscándola.- Tengo que dejarte, nos vemos pronto.

Colgó, pocos segundos después entro su marido, ella fue a sus brazos para recibirlo con un beso, se le notaba tenso, estaba muy preocupada por él, pero Nicolás estaba de un humor terrible.

- Mi amor.- Lo abrazo.- Dime que tienes.

- Lo de siempre Rei, mi hermana.

- Cariño deja ya a Serena, ella esta con Darien, tarde o temprano va a recuperar sus recuerdos y querrá estar con él.

- No si puedo impedirlo.- Nicolás la tomo de la cintura.- Estoy pensando en un plan, cuando la recupere la voy a mandar fuera del país, que haga lo que quiera, que estudie arte y diseño que es siempre lo que quiso, pero nunca la voy a dejar volver.

- Nicolás. . .

- No me digas nada Rei, debí haber hecho esto hace tiempo.- Nicolás busco sus labios.- Desame cariño, haz que olvide todo este maldito problema.

- No puedes apartarte de un problema así, mal que mal tú has provocado casi todo esto.

- No iba a dejar que Serena siguiera su relación con Chiba, mi abuelo debe estarse revolcando en la tumba por esto y mi padre aun peor.

- Pero esta rivalidad lleva tanto tiempo que dudo que sepas porque se origino.- La mujer de pelo negro hablo cuidadosamente, no quería alterar el humor de u marido.

- Mi padre me inculco ese odio hacía los Chiba, no puedo darle la espalda a lo que él me enseño.

- Ven. . .- Lo tomo del brazo.- Se me antoja comer helado, deja que te despeje la mente un poco.

- Bien, llévame a la cocina por tu helado.

**De vuelta en la mansión Chiba.**

Como su amiga y su marido iban a salir esa noche Darien había organizado una cena romántica a la luz de la una y a un lado de la piscina, estaba en el cuarto terminado de ponerse guapa cuando escucho el sonido de un violín, al ver por la ventana, ya que el sínodo provenía del patio sonrió al ver a Darien parado debajo de la ventana junto a un hombre que tocaba el instrumento, abrió las ventanas para saludar a su hombre.

- Buenas noches conejita.- Le dijo Darien.- ¿Es posible que puedas bajar ya?

- Si Darien.- Le respondió antes de salir disparada hasta el patio.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que estaban siendo mirados por una peli roja llena de envidia y rabia, Beryl estaba escondida entre algunos matorrales que adornaban el patio, sacó su arma, estaba decidida a acabar con esa maldita que le había quitado la atención de Darien, solo tenía que apretar el gatillo y acabaría con el problema, pero estaría loca si lo hiciera, el lugar estaba lleno de guardias, Darien daría un simple orden y acabarían con ella, aunque estaba tentada a matarla en ese momento.

- Voy a acabar contigo Serena, ya lo hice una vez, no tengo problemas en hacerlo de nuevo.- Susurro mientras se daba vuelta y dejaba el lugar.

Serena tenía la cabeza apoya en el pecho de Darien, estaban bailando al ritmo de la romántica melodía que estaba interpretando el artista, levanto la vista para ver a Darien y se sorprendió alegremente al verlo con los ojos cerrados evidentemente a gusto con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En el pasado Darien debía de amarla mucho, era evidente de que ahora estaba dividido entre volver a quererla y el odio que le tenía por lo que ella le había hecho, y aunque había decidido no volver a hablar de ese tema con él hasta cuando lo decidiera el hombre estaba desesperada por saber que había hecho para comenzar a recomponer lo roto.

- ¿Darien?

- Si conejita.- Ese nombre amoroso le gustaba cada vez más.

- Te amo tanto.- Le dijo, pero lo noto ponerse tenso. ¿Había hecho mal?

- Serena.- El cambio de actitud fue notorio y aquello le dolió mucho.- Yo. . .

- Se cómo debes sentirte.- Le dijo interrumpiéndolo.- Pero es lo que siento, lamento mucho todo el mal que te hice, no sé qué fue, pero es evidente que sufriste mucho por mi culpa y yo. . .

- Serena. . . Conejita. . .- Pararon de bailar y él le tomo le rostro con ambas manos.- Yo sentí mucho haberte perdido, te amaba como un loco, y supongo que no fui capaz de afrontar su partida. . .

- ¿Yo me fui?- Le pregunto a punto de llorar.- ¿Te deje? No puede ser, no pude haber dejado de quererte, soy un mounstro. . . Un ser sin sentimientos.

- No Serena. . . No pienses eso, mírame.- Le ordeno cariñosamente.- No volverá a pasar, no de voy a dejar ir otra vez, no voy a perderte.

- Darien nunca más te dejare, perdóname.

- Conejita, ambos tenemos cosas que perdonar, no debí castigarte cuando estabas así de confundida, sin saber quién era yo, me aproveche de tu miedo.

- Darien. . . Comencemos de nuevo.- Le pidió.- Las cosas no se repetirán lo prometo, no te dejare, estaré pegada a ti con el pegamento más fuerte del planeta.

- Hare que cumplas esta promesa conejita.- La apretó contra él.-Vamos a cenar o harás que te tome aquí en frente de todo, no sabes cuánto te deseo Serena.

Cenaron hablando de todo tipo de temas, no volvieron a hablar de que lo había sucedido en el pasado, pero Serena había decidido una cosa, iba a saber todo lo que necesitaba saber a como diera lugar, yo no soportaba saber que había herido al hombre que más amaba en el mundo.

- ¿Te gusta?- Le pregunto Darien cuando le llevaron el poste, pastel de manjar.- Era tu favorito cuando estabas aquí.

- ¿De verdad?- Probo el postre y le encanto, efectivamente era el sabor más delicioso que había probado.- Me gusta mucho.

- Mi chef lo preparaba a lo menos dos o tres veces por semana.- Recordó Darien con emoción.- Tenias un radar especial en ti, siempre sabias cuando el chef lo preparaba y andabas por los alrededores de la cocina hasta que lo presentaba en la mesa para comer.

Aquello le pareció extraño por la forma de hablar de Darien parecía que ella hubiera vivido ahí, quiso preguntárselo, pero se contuvo, la noche estaba perfecta, no iba a echarla a perder, ya lo averiguaría con Lita, ella le hablaba cada vez más de su pasado y más importante aún de su relación con Darien, pero ella detectaba que evitaba hablarle de algunas cosas e iba a saberlo tarde o temprano.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Darien mando a todos los empleados que los habían estado sirviendo que se fuera, obviamente quería quedarse a solas con ella, cuando él le tomo la mano lo siguió, cada vez le gustaba más esa romántica noche.

- ¿Dónde me llevas?- Le pregunto.

-Hay una parte del patio que aún no conoces.- Le respondió Darien mientras la conducía por el patio.- Y quiero que esta noche lo conozcas.

- ¿Qué es?- Estaba intrigada.- Anda dime. . . Dime.

- No seas impaciente conejita, ya estamos por llegar.

Finalmente Darien se detuvo frente a una invernadero, ella estaba intrigada, quería saber que había dentro, cuando Darien abrió la puerta le tapo los ojos con sus propias manos, evidentemente quería darle una sorpresa.

- Dejame ayudarte a entrar, no abras los ojos.- Le dijo mientras que de la cintura la instaba a entrar.- Cuando cuente hasta tres no te voy a quitar la mano de los ojos. . . Uno. . . Dos. . . Tres.

El invernadero estaba lleno de flores, de sus flores favoritas, eran rosas, en todos los colores, pero resultaban las rojas que estaban en el centro, ella se volvió hacia Darien para sonreírle, este la miraba expectante.

- ¿Te gusto conejita?

- Si, es hermoso, este invernadero es hermoso.

- Lo mande a hacer después que me dijiste que tu flor favorita eran las rosas, como en este país es clima no es favorable nos costó mucho hacer que florecieran.

- Pero son hermosas, son las rosas más hermosas que he visto.

- Sabía que te iban a gustar, desde ahora en adelante puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras, hay un hombre que se encarga de cuidar las flores, pero a ti te gustaba venir aquí.

- Muchas gracias Darien.- Tuvo que ponerse sobre puntitas para besarlo, él era mucho más alto que ella, pero cuando sus fuertes brazos la alzaron para acomodarla a su estatura todo marcho mejor.

- Sabes una cosa. . . Una noche tú y yo hicimos el amor aquí.- Le susurro él al oído.

- ¿De verdad?- Le pregunto. Darien solo le sonrió con aquellos labios tan cautivadores.- Entonces refréscame la memoria mi amor.

Darien la tendió sobre un montón de plástico que formaba un perfecto lecho para ambos, le quito el vestido con mucho cuidado y tomo una rosa roja, acaricio su cuerpo con aquella flor, provocándole sensaciones que comenzaban a elevarla hacía el placer, ella hiso lo mismo cuando fue el turno de desnudar a Darien.

- No lo hagas. . .

- ¿Por qué no?- Le pregunto con la cara llena de risa.

- Porque me hace desearte más y no poder controlarme, si vamos a hacer el amor aquí debemos ser silenciosos, muy guardias de seguridad hacen rondas cada media hora.

- Esta bien, no más juegos con la rosa.- Le dijo, de todos modos estaba ansiosa de que Darien la tomase.

- Conejita.- Darien la toco en su sexo.- Estas húmeda, estas lista.

- Lista para ti mi amor.

Por mucho que lo intento no pudo ser para nada silenciosa, Darien la embestía con rapidez y fuerza, y ella no pudo hacer más que aferrase a su hombre y hundir la cara en el cuello del hombre para hacer que sus gemidos fueran lo más silenciosos posibles, cuando Darien se derramo en ella, ambos se quedaron abrazados y el silencio, recomponiendo poco a poco sus respiraciones.

- Conejita.- Darien se apoyó en un codo para verla cuando ya había pasado más de media hora.

- Dime.- Serena en tanto trataba de taparse el cuerpo con el vestido, si alguien llevaba d pronto iba a surtirse muy avergonzada.

- Te amo.- Le dijo él antes de besarla y volver a perderse en la magia del amor

**Parece que Rei también tiene secretos en esta historia. ¿Qué dirá Nicolás al respecto? ¿Qué pasara cuando Darien tenga que salir de la ciudad y deba dejar a Serena en casa? ¿Qué estará tramando Beryl? Todas estás interrogativas tendrás respuesta dentro de los próximos capítulos. Como ya saben pueden dejar Reviews si les ha gustado la historia o este capítulo en particular. Saludos.**

.


	7. Choque con el pasado parte 1

**Nota importante: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**La cruel venganza.**

**Choque con el pasado parte 1.**

Serena estaba triste porque Darien finalmente tendría que salir de la ciudad, habían llegado a un acuerdo, ella no podía salir de casa por nada del mundo, él se había puesto muy nerviosa ante de la idea de verla irse otra vez, había acabado prometiéndole que no iba a dejar la casa por nada del mundo.

- Solo serán tres días.- Le dijo Darien cuando estaban en la puerta de la casa despidiéndose.- Voy a volver lo antes posible.

- Muy bien, cuídate mucho.- Serena lo beso.- Voy a estar esperándote mi amor.

- No te vayas por favor.- Le susurro Darien mientras la mantenía abrazada.

- Darien debemos irnos, estamos en la hora.- Andrew, quien ya se había despedido de su esposa se les acerco.

- Bien.- Su hombre le dedico una seductora sonrisa.- Lita esta cargo, obedécele en todo conejita.

- ¿Darien por cierto cuando se va Beryl?- Le pregunto ella sentía la maliciosa mirada de la mujer cerca de ellos.- Me dijiste hace unos días que ya estaba por irse.

- Hoy en la tarde empieza a llevarse sus cosas, ya verás cómo mañana ya no está.

- ¿Si no se quiere ir puedo sacarla a patadas?

- Claro que si mi amor.- Recibió otro beso de su hombre.- Pórtate bien conejita.

- Tu igual.

Se quedo en la entrada de la casa hasta que el auto salió de la propiedad, Lita se le acerco y ambas sonrieron, no estaban contentas de tener a sus hombres lejos.

- Mi pobre Darien teme que no esté a su vuelta.

- Ya te explique porque lo siente de esa forma.- Le dijo la castaña.

Ella asintió y ese solo gesto la hizo sentirse mal, estaba mareada, llevaba días sitiándose de esa forma, en un principio había pensado que se trataba de un simple malestar, pero ahora tenía muchas dudas y ciertamente estaba asustada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Parece que vas a ponerte verdad.

- No me siento bien desde hace días, creo que debería llamar a Amy.- Murmuro llevándose una mano al estómago.- Tengo náuseas y muchos mareos.

- Cualquiera diría que estas embarazada Serena.- Aquella maliciosa voz era la de Beryl que se acercaba.- Tal vez lo estés.

- De estarlo es asunto mío y de Darien.- Le respondió haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, estaba harta de aquella mujer y la quería lejos de ahí cuanto antes.- Por cierto, te queda poco tiempo en esta casa deberías comenzar a despedirte.

- Lo estoy haciendo, no te preocupes.-Evidentemente derrotada Beryl se fue tan rápido como entro.

- ¿Lita crees que pueda estar embarazada?- Le pregunto a su amiga, si antes cuando estaba capturada y Darien la odiaba profundamente tenía miedo de quedar embrazada ahora la situación era al revés estaba feliz.- Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Darien.

- Supongo que se pondría muy contento.- Le dijo la castaña.- Entremos llamemos a Amy y veremos qué pasa.

Cuando la joven de cabello azul llego lo hizo con un maletín con varias pruebas de embarazo, Serena estaba nerviosa, se hizo dos pruebas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama a esperar, Lita y Amy estaban a su lado.

- Las pruebas de embarazo de farmacia tienen un noventa y nueve por ciento de efectividad.- Le dijo de pronto Amy, cuando la espera de estaba haciendo eterna.- De todos modos voy a tomarte una muestra de sangre.

- Bien.- Los minutos pasaban y el tiempo acabo.- Voy a ver las pruebas.

Tomo ambas pruebas al mismo tiempo, las dos tenían un marca de positivo, respiro hondo y sonrió, estaba embarazada, embarcada del hombre que amaba, miro a sus amigas, estas la miraban como si temieran lo que sucediera.

- Positivo.- Les dijo.- Estoy embazada.

- Felicidades Serena.- Amy, que ya le había tomado la muestra de sangre.- Voy a confirmar el resultado en el laboratorio y te llamare.

- Gracias.

- Serena estoy muy feliz por ti.- Le dijo Lita a penas Amy se fue, pues la mujer de cabello azul tenia otras consultas que hacer.

- ¿Lita sucede algo?- Estaba decidida a averiguar lo que estaba pasando.- Hace un rato tú y Amy estaban más nerviosas que yo, como si tuvieran miedo de que saliera embarazada.

- Yo. . .

- Lita no me ocultes información, sé que Darien lo hace, pero lo entiendo porque él es quien más salió herido, pero tú eres mi amiga, dime que ocurre, si crees que Darien no estará contento con esta noticia dímelo.

- Serena Darien va a ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra al saber que será padre.- Le dijo la castaña respirando hondo, estaba luchando por no hablar atropelladamente.- Va a estar tan contento como lo estuvo hace un año.

- No comprendo.

- Hay Serena.- Lita le tomo las manos.- Sé que lo que voy a hacer es una locura, que probablemente solo te confunda más, pero es necesario que sepas antes de que llegue Darien y le digas de tu embarazo.

- ¿Decirme que?

- Nunca te has preguntado donde llevan estas otras puertas- Lita le señalo los dos puertas que seguían con llave en ese cuarto.

- Bueno una vez intente que Darien me dijera algo pero se negó y estaba muy perturbado.- Le respondió la rubia.- No comprendo.

- Perdóname si con esto te hago más daño pero no me gusta verte confundida.- La castaña la tomo del brazo, saco de uno de sus bolsillos un manojo de llaves y fue hasta una de las puertas.- Voy a abrir esta, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte.

Serena asintió, cuando Lita metio la llave y abrió la puerta espero encontrarse con muchas cosas, no tenia idea de que podía haber detrás de esa puerta.

- Este Serena era tu estudio de arte.- Le dijo Lita mientras entraban.- Darien acondiciono esta habitación para que fuera tuya, tu privado por decirlo de alguna manera.

En la habitación habían cuadros, caballetes, maniquíes y trazos de tela, estaba impresionada, y no le cabía duda alguna de a que aquello le pertenecía tenía su toque en muchas cosas, los cuadros estaban firmados con su letra, los maniquíes tenían vestidos que ella siempre había imaginado en su mente, pero había algo más que llenaba su atención, había una cama en una esquina del cuarto

- Lita. . .- Le dijo a la chica que estaba unos cuantos pasos más adelante que ella.- ¿Y esa cama?

- Después de que te fuiste Darien no soporto volver a dormir en el mismo cuarto que había compartido contigo.- Le dijo su amiga.- Y mando a poner esta cama aquí, yo siempre creí que era porque se sentía cerca de ti.

- Entonces lo que yo llevo suponiendo todas estas semanas desde aquella noche de la cena a la luz de la luna es cierto.- Serena se llevó ambas manos a su boca.- ¿Yo viví aquí con Darien? Dime lita por favor.

- Creo que lo mejor será que comienza desde el principio.

A pesar de que Serena estaba dando vuelvas por el cuarto inspeccionando cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que su mente despertara toda su atención estaba en la voz de Lita, ella era una pieza clave.

- Yo sé que conociste a Darien cuando tenías diecisiete años recién cumplidos o algo así, y que a pesar de que ha existido algún tipo de fuerte rivalidad entre tu familia y los Chiba a Darien no le importo, comenzaron a salir en secreto, pero algo sucedió que tu hermano se enteró, quiso alejarlos pero tú ya eras mayor de edad, un día Darien te trajo a esta casa y te presento como su mujer, la dueña de la casa.

- Lita.- La llamo, mientras miraba sus cuadros, ella tenía mucho talento.- ¿Cuánto tiempo viví aquí?

- Dos años y medio.

- Un momento. . .- No comprendió aquellas últimas palabras.- ¿Yo vivía aquí con Darien poco antes de mi accidente?

- Si Serena, Darien y tu eran tan felices.- Lita parecía emocionada.- Darien siempre había sido un chico algo retraído y poco comunicativo según lo que Andrew me dice, pero él y yo que lo conocía poco antes de que tu llegaras a esta casa vimos como él cambio por completo y todo gracias a ti.

Lita se acercó a unas cajas que estaban apiladas a un costado de la cama, tomo una y la abrió, la inspecciono y se la entrego.

- Son algunas fotografías de ustedes dos.

Serena se maravilló al ver una a una las fotografías, Darien y ella se veían tan felices, no quería creer que ella hubiese dejado de amarlo. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado que lo había abandonado?

- Y hay videos.- Lita estaba en el equipo de reproducción de dvd.- Mira esto fue durante la primera navidad que pasaste aquí en casa.

Una sonriente Serena, vestida con la versión femenina del traje de santa Claus le estaba entregando un obsequio a Darien, este lo abría y la besaba, mostro a la cámara el obsequio, era un reloj.

En otro video aparecían jugando en la piscina ellos dos junto con Lita y Andrew, no sabía quién había sido el camarógrafo, pero había hecho tomas casi de películas, ella se caía de la espalda de Darien pero este la rescataba pronto.

- Yo no sé nadar.- Comento de pronto.

- Darien te estaba enseñando, en ese tiempo ya al menos podías flotar y nadar un poco, de todos modos él te protegía mucho.

- Me gustaría tanto poder recordar todo esto.- Le dijo mientras se acercaba más a la pantalla.- Yo viví aquí durante mucho tiempo, lo amaba y él a mí, hasta en ciego se daría cuenta.

- Si.- Le dijo Lita sonriendo.- Incluso tenían pensado casarse.

- ¿De verdad?- Le pregunto.

- Darien te dio un anillo de compromiso.

- Entonces. . .- Algo no encajaba en todo aquello.- Yo desperté en el hospital, no tenía idea de que me paso, mi hermano llego y me dijo que había tenido un accidente. ¿Dónde estaba Darien?

- Serena ahora viene la parte más complicada y difícil de entender, yo hasta este momento no sé qué paso.

- Dime lo que sepas.- Lita parecía nerviosa.- Voy a estar bien, lo prometo.

- Hay que ir a la otra habitación.- Le indico la castaña.- Vamos.

¿Qué iba a encontrar en esa nueva habitación? La mente de Serena estaba trabajando con mucha rapidez con todo tipo de teorías, pero lo que vio realmente la dejo sin habla, era una habitación que estaba lista para ser ocupada por un bebé, o mejor dicho una bebé.

- Yo estaba. . .- No lograba formar las palabras para hablar. . .

- Serena tú. . .- Tampoco Lita podía hablar.- Tu desapareciste con ocho meses y medio de embarazo.

- ¿Estaba a punto de dar a luz?- No lo podía creer.- ¿Y nadie sabe que me paso?

- Nadie, en ese momento Darien estaba de viaje al igual que ahora, cuando volvió se quedó helado, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, algo sucedió que lo hizo cambiar y mucho, todo lo que le preocupaba era encontrar a la bebé.

- ¿La bebé?- Miro en todas direcciones, la decoración rosa y blanco era la respuesta.- Era una niña.

- Hay un álbum de fotografías.- Lita se lo entrego.- Míralo.

Al abrirlo se quedó asombrada, ella parecía embarazada y sonriente, en otras fotografías aparecía abrazada de Darien, él tenía ambas manos en su vientre, en ese momento recordó el llanto de bebé que de vez en cuando escuchaba en su sueños.

- Rini. . .- Dijo de pronto.- ¿Rini iba llamarse verdad?

- Si, aunque Darien llamaba a tu panza pequeña conejita.

Serena rio entre lágrimas, después de todo que otra cosa podía hacer, si tenía una hija no recordaba nada y ciertamente entendía ahora porque su hermano se negaba a hablar de los años que ella había olvidado, ellos tenían que saber que había pasado, pero si salía de casa para enfrentar a Nicolás temía no volver y no podía decepcionar a Darien otra vez.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si, es decir no puedo hacer mucho, voy a esperar que Darien vuelva, hablaremos y juntos comenzaremos a buscar a Rini.- Le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Vas a decirle lo de este bebé?

- Tendré que hacerlo, pero no sé cómo reaccionara.- Apretó contra su pecho el álbum de sus meses de embarazada.- Cuando vuelva Darien todo se va a solucionar, lo sé.

- ¿Estas bien? Si quieres puedo llamar a Taiki, él dejo su tarjeta por cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar.

- De verdad estoy bien, sorprendentemente bien, tengo miedo de mi pasado pero Darien me ama lo sé y yo no pude dejarlo así como así, algo debió haber pasado.

- El problema es saber que fue.- Le indico su amiga.

- Exacto, y creo que mi hermano tiene algo que ver en esto.

- Pero no tienes pruebas.

Ella sintió mientras deba vueltas por la habitación de su hija, la cuna era preciosa, tenía, abrió un mueble y sonrió al ver que tenía trajes de bebé, mucho vestidos y cosas por el estilo, activo un móvil que había sobre la cuna y escucho atentamente la música que se suponía debía dormir a su hija.

- Muchas gracias Lita.- Le dijo la rubia a su amiga.- Sé que para Darien aun es muy complicado hablar de esto. . .

- Serena él teme que al decirte todo esto lo quieras dejar, que recuerdes porque lo dejaste.

- Yo nunca haría eso, lo amo.

- Pero no puedes quitarle ese miedo a Darien, algo sucedió Serena, algo que lo transformo en aquel ser cruel que conociste al principio, y es ee sentimiento el que lo hace temer perderte.

- Ya quiero que vuelva.- Murmuro medio triste.

- Ven vamos a comer algo, ha sido mucha información y no has tomado nada de desayuno.

- Es cierto.

Durante el resto del día Serena estuvo pensante, creía en cada una de las palabras de su amiga, más si estaban abaladas con pruebas irrefutables, pero seguía sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado.

**En otra ciudad.**

- Llamare a nuestro contacto para ir a ver la mercancía.- Le dijo Andrew a su amigo mientras estos estaban dejando sus cosas en la habitación del hotel.

- Bien.- Fue todo lo que el peli negro respondió.

- Oye no estés así, ella va a estar en casa a tu vuelta. . .

- Ya me dejo una vez Andrew.

- ¿Tienes miedo verdad?

- No quiero perderla de nuevo.- Le dijo Darien mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la cama, estaba cansado psicológicamente.

- Nunca me has dicho que fue lo que te cambio a tal punto de odiarla.- El rubio se sentó frente a él.- Cuando desapareció sin decirle nada a nadie estabas decidido a encontrarla pero de la nada cambiaste y solo te preocupaste por el bebé.

- La bebé.- Lo corrigio Darien.- Mi Rini.

- Bueno ya entiendes.

- No quiero hablar de eso, todo lo que me dejo fue el anillo que le di, una clara señal de que me dejaba.

- Comprendo.- El teléfono del cuarto sonó.- Debe ser el contacto.

Mientras Andrew tomaba el teléfono Darien alejo de su mente aquellos malos recuerdos, necesitaba poner todo de si para ese trabajo, cuando su amigo colgó estaba listo para la acción.

- Dice que tiene todo, al parecer la mercancía llego antes, podremos volver mañana a más tardar a casa con nuestras mujeres.

- Perfecto.- Sonrió Darien.- Vamos ahora, tengo curiosidad por saber que trae nuestro contacto.

**En la mansión Chiba.**

Serena y Lita estaban contentas de ver como un camión de mudanza estaba llevándose las cosas de la insoportable de Beryl, durante semanas había tenido que soportar sus comentarios maliciosos sobre su familia, y ahora solo restaban pocas horas para que aquella bruja se fuera de la casa.

- Espero que no vuelva a poner un pie en esta casa.- Comento mientras comía un pastel, ahora tenía mucha hambre.- Darien me dijo que iba a dejar de trabajar con ella.

- Nunca ha querido realmente trabajar con ella, es una molestia, pero es una buena falsificadora, hace de todo, cuadros, firmas falsas y esas cosas.

- Ya veo. . . Por cierto Darien me dijo que él y ella habían tenido algo hace muchos años. . .

- Andrew también me dijo eso, pero lo que Beryl puede decir que fue una relación Darien lo ve solo como una noche de borrachera.

Y eso mismo le había dicho su hombre una noche que ninguno de los dos no había logrado concebir el sueño y acabaron hablando de esa mujer, al parecer la peli roja nunca había aceptado que Darien la viera solo como una aventura de una noche llevado por el alcohol.

- Hola chicas.- Amy se le acerco.- Ya tengo los resultados de laboratorio Serena.

- ¿De verdad?- Aunque ella estaba segura de su embarazo quería escuchar a la doctora.- ¿Y bien?

- Estas embarazada Serena.- Le dijo la peli azul.- Felicidades, será un placer cuidar de ti en tu embarazo.

- Amy fue la que te atendió cuando estabas embarazada.- Le dijo Lita al verla confundida.

- ¿Recuperaste la memoria?- Le pregunto la recién llegada.

- Aun no pero Lita me ha dicho mucho sobre mi pasado olvidado, sobre todo lo de Rini.

- Ya veo.- Amy le sonrió.- No te preocupes, respecto a eso tengo buenas noticias, iba a esperar a que Darien volviera pero si ya sabes parte de lo que paso quizá esto te pueda ayudar.

- Dime.

- Hace unos meses inicie una investigación con un médico amigo que trabaja en el hospital donde fuiste atendida y que pienso donde pudiste haber dado a luz.

- ¿Que averiguaste?

- Que efectivamente diste a luz ahí el primer día del mes de mayo, el día en que yo estimaba podía ser tu parto.

- ¿Y qué paso con Rini?- Su hija no pudo haber muerto, eso acabaría con ella.

- Mi amigo tuvo que sobornar a una enfermera, la mujer acabo diciendo que apenas diste a luz a la niña te fue quitada y que no volviste a verla, pues te llevaron a una habitación privada del área de enfermos medios.

- ¿Y mi hija?

- Se quedo en el área de recién nacidos, pero la enfermera no supo que paso con ella.

- Mi bebé. . . Mi hija.

- Serena.- Lita le toco el hombro.- Todo va a estar bien, Darien va a volver y juntos van a encontrar a la niña.

- Mi bebé, alguien sine escrúpulos me la quito.- Dijo llorosa.- Rini. . .

- Serena hare todo lo posible por seguir averiguando algo, apenas llegue Darien dile que me llame, o dale tu esta información.

- Bien.

Quien fuese que le quito a su hija lo iba a pegar, no solo le había quitado a su hija sino que la había alejado de Darien, y estaba segura de que su familia tenía mucho que ver en eso, recordó entonces las palabras que había escuchado de boca de Nicolás cuando lo oyó hablando con Rei sobre mantenerla oculta, ellos debían ser los culpables, pero no tenía pruebas, su mente era un caos y Darien estaba lejos y no podía ayudarla.

- Lita dime que paso el día que yo desaparecí.- Le pido a su amiga en la noche cuando ambas estaban cenando.

- Bueno. . . Tu querías compra algunas cosas que te faltaban para el bebé y Darien tenía que salir de viaje, pensó que te haría bien salir y tomar un poco de aire, durante los últimos meses habías estado un poco enferma, yo no pude acompañarte pues tenía una pierna escayolada porque me había caído por la escalera, por lo que saliste sola con tres guardias, luego ellos volvieron solos y no tenían idea de a dónde te habías ido.

- Entiendo, algo debió pasar mientras estaba afuera, comprendo que Darien pensara que me había ido y lo había dejado.

- Y no lo creía, cuando volvió y se dio cuenta de que no estabas mando a buscarte con todos sus hombres, pero algo en él cambio y desistió.

- Y que lo hizo creer que le dejo.- Concluyo Serena.

- Supongo que el momento de la despedida llego.- Beryl estaba entrando en el comedor llevando una maleta.- Deben estar felices por mi partida.

- No sabes cuánto.- Le dijo Serena irónicamente.- Buena suerte querida Beryl.

- Esperamos que te vaya tan bien que nunca más tengas que volver.- Le dijo Lita.

- Malditas.- La peli roja la miro.- Espero Serena que nunca recuperar la memoria.

- Vete Beryl.- Serena le lanzo un vaso, que para su desgracia estaba vacío.- Vete y no vuelvas.

- Es una perra.- Le dijo Lita cuando la bruja se fue.- Menos mal que ya se fue.

- Maldita. . .- Serena vio el vaso roto en el suelo.- Saca lo peor de mí, pero ya es pasado, estoy cansada me voy a dormir.

Al llegar al cuarto Serena se desplomo sobre la cama, tenía mucho en que pensar, pero sobre todo necesitaba dormir, abrió las mantas de la cama pero al entrar en la cama grito llena de pavor, una serpiente estaba arrastrándose entre las sabanas.

- ¿Que pasa Serena?- Lita llego acompañada por uno de los guardias de confianza de la casa.- ¿Que tienes?

- Una. . . Una serpiente. . .- Le dijo medio llorosa.- Yo les tengo miedo. . . Sáquenla de aquí.

- Si señorita.- El guardia entro en la habitación.- Salga de aquí señorita, si hay más puede ser peligroso.

- Sí.

Lita la llevo a su cuarto, Serena estaba temblando y en shock, se quedó sentada abrazada en sus piernas y con la vista fija, no podía sacarse a esa serpiente de la cabeza, si le hubiese pasado algo al bebé que esperaba no se lo perdonaría nunca.

- Señorita.- El guardia entro.- Ya sacamos la serpiente, revisamos el cuarto completo y no encontramos nada, y en el espejo del baño había un mensaje de esa mujerzuela de Beryl.

- ¿La serpiente la puso ella verdad?- Le pregunto Lita al hombre.

- El mensaje dice que espera que disfrute de la sorpresa.- Le dijo el hombre.

- Maldita.- Serena pareció volver a la realidad.- Muchas gracias.

- De nada señorita, de todos modos le recomiendo que duerma en otro cuarto, al menos por esta noche, mañana a primera hora llamare a un equipo de control de plagas.

- Lo hare.- Le dijo al hombre, y claro que lo haría no entraría a ese cuarto hasta que algún especialista le dijera que podía hacerlo.

- Voy a prepararte un cuarto.- Le dijo Lita.

- No, voy a dormir en el estudio que Darien acondiciono para mí.

- Perfecto.

Serena se acomodó en la cama, estar ahí seguramente debía traerle algunos recuerdos, pero algo los bloqueaba, deseaba desesperadamente que Darien volviera para poder contarle lo de su nuevo bebé, y que ambos buscaran a su Rina, para que pudiesen ser una familia como debieron haber sido.

**¿No les parece que Serena está muy calmada? ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando recupere sus recuerdos? ¿Cómo se tomara Darien la noticia del embarazo? Sigan pendientes de los siguientes capítulos de esta historia. Dejen Reviews si les ha gustado, saludos.**


	8. Choque con el pasado parte 2

**Nota importante: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**La cruel venganza.**

**Choque con el pasado parte 2**

Estaba por anochecer y Serena estaba en el cuarto que ya había sido revisado de pies a cabeza para evitar tener otra sorpresa desagradable de aquella peli roja hija del demonio, tenía en sus manos una revista de bebés, una de las tantas que había encontrado en el cuarto de su hija, escucho que un auto se detenía en la entrada de la casa, instintivamente decidió bajar rápidamente, al llegar al primer escalón de la escalera sonrió al ver al objeto de su amor entrar en la casa.

- Darien mi amor.- Dijo sin poder creer que hubiera llegado tan pronto, pero él estaba ahí, había llegado al fin.- Volviste.

- Hola conejita, estas muy hermosa.- El guapo peli negro le sonrió.- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, supongo que bien. . .

- ¿Y no tuviste problemas con ninguna serpiente en nuestra cama?- La pregunta de Darien la sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo sabes. . .? ¿Te lo dijo el guardia verdad?.- Murmuro, le había pedido al hombre no decirle nada a Darien para no preocuparlo.- Beryl es una perra.

- Si, ya mande a buscarla, la hare pagar.- Darien dejo su maleta en la puerta de la casa y se le acerco.- Te eche de menos conejita.

- Yo también.- Lo beso, necesitaba sentirlo cerca suyo antes de decirle algo de suma importancia.- ¿Dime, como es que regresaste tan pronto?

- Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba así que volví antes, cerramos el trato y me fui al aeropuerto.

- Que bien.- La joven sonrió, estaba encantada con la vuelta de Darien.- ¿Y Andrew?

- Esta afuera con su esposa, Lita se le abalanzo a penas bajo del coche, creo que seguirán ahí un buen rato

- Ya veo.- Le dijo.- Oye Darien tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Es importante?- Le pregunto el hombre.- No he comido nada desde que salí al aeropuerto y tengo mucha hambre.

- Después de la cena entonces.- Le dijo, necesitaba tiempo para escoger sus palabras.

Para que Darien no sospechara nada tuvo que volver a cerrar las puertas tanto del estudio de arte como del cuarto de la bebé, lo acompaño al cuarto para que se cambiara de ropa y le hablara un poco de su viaje en ningún momento le quiso hablar de los descubrimientos que había hecho gracias a Lita y Amy.

Durante la cena solo escucho, hablo poco y Darien pareció notarlo, de todos modos él no le dijo nada, y mientras comían le tomaba la mano como para verificar que estaba bien, al acabar Andrew se retiró con su esposa y ella subió al cuarto, pues Darien le dijo que pasaría unos minutos al despacho.

- Solo díselo, a los ojos y con fuerza.- Se dijo ella frente al espejo del tocador del cuarto, estaba armándose de valor.- Solo dile y mientras antes sea mejor

- ¿Decirme que Serena?- Darien estaba parado detrás de ella, parecía serio y molesto.- ¿Acaso piensas dejarme otra vez?

- No. . . Yo no quiero dejarte.

- ¿De verdad?- Darien la tomo de los hombros con un poco de fuerza.- Dime que pasa, si no lo haces me voy a volver loco.

- Darien te amo, no voy a dejarte.- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- Pero tengo miedo que tú me dejes después de que te diga esto.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Antes de ayer descubrí que estoy embarazada.- Le dijo muy bajito, estaba segura de que no la había escuchado.

- ¿Qué?

- Dije que descubrí que. . .

- Lo escuche, es solo una reacción.- Darien intentaba sonreír.- Yo no sé qué decir.

- Lo entiendo, después de lo de Rini. . .- Lo dijo sin pensar.- Yo. . .

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Darien la miro muy expectante.- ¿Acaso recuperaste tu memoria?

- No yo. . . Le pedí a Lita que me hablara más de mi vida aquí.- Lo sintió ponerse tenso.- Darien entiéndeme por favor, me acababa de enterar de que estaba embarazada, vi a Lita muy asustada y comencé a instarla a decirme.

- Y acabo hablándote de nuestra Rini.- Concluyo el hombre.- Dime una cosa Serena.

- La que quieras.

- ¿Sabes de cuánto tiempo estas?- Le pregunto él mirándole el vientre.

- Bueno saque las cuenta con la ayuda de Amy y son dos meses.

- Gracias al cielo.- Exhalo hondo.- Tenía miedo de que hubieras concebido en aquellas ocasiones cuando te obligaba a estar conmigo.

- ¿De verdad te preocupaba eso?

- Serena, los hijos que tengamos deben nacer del amor, no del odio y yo no quería eso para nosotros, no quería que me tuvieras resentimiento por darte un hijo cuando me odiabas por mis malos tratos.

- Darien dime por favor, no comprendo porque desaparecí.- Serena se sentó en la cama.- Tienes que decirme lo que tú sabes sobre porque no volví a casa ese día que sali de compras.

- Es muy complicado.

- Por favor, es la única pieza que falta en el rompecabezas del tiempo que viví aquí.

- Veo que Lita te conto mucho.

- Me mostro fotografías, videos, nadie puede negar que no amábamos Darien.- Le dijo, su amado parecía querer evitar el tema.- Dime mi amor, sé que te duele aun, que debes guardarme aun rencor, pero tal vez es la única parte que me falta para recuperar la memoria y saber que le paso a nuestra Rini.

- Esta bien. . . Está bien.- Darien se acercó a la puerta.- Espera aquí tengo que traer algo para comprobar lo que te voy a decir.

Serena asintió mientras tomaba un cojín de la cama, estaba nerviosa, Darien había accedido a hablar de lo que él sabía, y eso podría ayudarle mucho, pero si era algo que no le gustaba bien podría dificultar su relación con él, no quería perderlo, menos ahora.

- Serena tú me dejaste.- Le dijo Darien mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.- No queríamos tanto, estábamos tan felices de tener un bebé que me morí cuando leí tu carta.

- ¿Te deje una carta?- Vio que Darien traía un sobre en la mano.- ¿Puedo leerla?

- Si.- Se le entrego.

_Darien:_

_Para cuando leas esto yo estaré lejos, no me busques porque no me encontraras, he decidido dejarte pues no puedo seguir con mi plan de vengarme de tu familia a través de ti, fue demasiado lejos al quedarme embarazada de ti, cuando dé a luz voy a dar al bebé en adopción, será el mejor castigo para ti, nunca te amé, solo estuve contigo para unirme al odio que tiene mi familia hacia la tuya, sé que destruí parte de tu vida y eso me hace feliz._

_Serena Tsukino._

- No. . . No pude escribir esto.- Aparto el papel.- Es demasiado cruel.

- Pero es tu letra Serena, incluso el detalle de las ies.- Le dijo Darien mostrándole la carta.- Corazones como puntos de ies, solo tú hacías eso cuando me escribías alguna nota

- Es mi letra.- Confirmo.- Pero esto es muy cruel, ahora comprendo que me odiaras tanto, te destruí, yo no lo puedo creer. . .

- Serena. . . Serena mírame por favor.- Darien estaba arrodillado frente a ella.- Voy a sonar como aquel cruel Darien que te secuestro y violo, pero lo diré en serio, no voy a dejar que te vayas con este nuevo bebé.

- Yo no haría eso. . . Te amo.

- Lo sé pero no quiero perderte.- La abrazo como un loco.- Dime que me amas Serena, que no me vas a dejar nunca.

- Te amo, no te voy a dejar nunca.- Se aferró a él.- No voy a hacerte daño otra vez.

Darien le hizo el amor después de eso, era lo que ambos necesitaban para poder seguir adelante, saber que eran uno solo, se quedaron varias horas en la oscuridad del cuarto abrazados, hasta que Serena recordó lo que Amy le había dicho.

- Darien.- Le dijo mientras se acomoda una sábana para cubrirse.- Amy me hablo de la investigación que está haciendo sobre el tiempo que estuve en el hospital.

- ¿Y qué dijo?

- Al parecer una enfermera les hablo de que di a luz ahí, pero que al terminar el parto me llevaron a una área de pacientes de enfermados de medio riesgo y a la bebé la llevaron al área de recién nacidos.

- Comprendo, entonces intentaron ocultar que habías dado a luz.

- Darien tiene que ser mi hermano, él tiene que estar detrás de esto.- Le dijo intentando no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba.- Amy dice que di a luz el primero de mayo y yo desperté del coma el primero de agosto.

- Algo te debió pasar entre esas fechas que te quito la memoria.- Darien se sentó en la cama.- Amy me dijo hace meses que investigo y que te habían ingresado al hospital por un ataque severo de pánico y que posteriormente fuiste atacada y arrojada por las escaleras.

- Esto es tan escalofriante.- Reconoció la rubia.- No lo puedo creer.

- Mira mañana mismo llamare a mi detective, y hablare con Amy, si es necesario pagar mucho dinero a esas personas que trabajaron en el hospital en el tiempo que tuviste a nuestra hija para que hablen, lo hare.

- Tengo tanto miedo, si nunca encontramos a nuestra Rini no me lo voy a perdonar nunca, yo la di en adopción.- Iba a llorar pero Darien la abrazo.

- Tranquila, vamos a recuperar a Rini cueste lo que cueste.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo, la tendremos de vuelta y seremos al fin la familia que debimos ser.

- Sí. . .

- Serena otra cosa.- Darien la miro a los ojos.- Desde mañana quiero que vuelvas a usar el anillo de compromiso que te di, te propuse matrimonio la noche que me dijiste que estabas embarazada.

- Lita me lo dijo, dijo que teníamos planes de boda me hablo de un anillo pero no lo recuerdo.

- Me lo dejaste junto con la carta.

- Oh. . . Comprendo.- ¿De verdad había sido una mujer sin corazón?

- Vamos a dormir, mañana haremos muchas cosas y necesitamos todas las fuerzas posibles para eso.

- Pero no poder dormir Darien, soy una mujer mucho peor que Beryl. . .

- No digas eso Serena, Beryl es una mujer nacida en el mal, criada por criminales mucho peores que yo.- Le dijo él.- En cambio tu eres una mujer que has sido criada lejos de ese ambiente, una mujer dulce que por alguna razón decidiste cambiar radicalmente.

- Aun así te hice un gran daño, no creo que pueda perdonarme yo misma.

- Todos cometemos errores, lo importante es arrepentirnos y eso es lo que estás haciendo Serena, cuando recuperar la memoria querrás encontrar a Rini tanto o más que yo.

- Darien prométeme algo.- Le pido Serena.

- Lo que sea.

- Si cuando yo recupere mis recuerdos no. . .- Le costaba decir eso.- No quiero estar con Rini por favor aléjame de aquí.

- ¿Pero de que hablas?

- Darien tengo miedo de recuperar mis recuerdos, no quiero hacer sufrir a mi hija, si la desprecio o cualquier cosa aléjame de aquí.

- No puedo prometerte eso, menos ahora que otro bebé viene en camino, vamos a ser una familia Serena.

- Y yo lo quiero así, pero puedo transformarme en un mounstro y querer hacerle daño a ella o al bebé que viene ahora.

- Lo entiendo, pero puedes hacer terapia con Taiki. . .- Darien le tomo las manos.- No voy a dejarte ir ahora que te pude recuperar.

- Si piensas de esa forma entonces voy a cambiar la promesa.- Le dijo, ella tampoco quería alejarse de Darien.- Promete que no dejaras que le haga daño a mis hijos, que impedirás que los maltrate de alguna forma.

- Eso puedo prometerlo si tú me prometes algo.

- Si mi amor.

- Que por nada del mundo vas a dejarnos a mí, ni a Rini, ni a este bebé.- Le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en el vientre de su mujer.- Somos un paquetes, si me amas a mí, amaras a nuestros hijos.

- Esta bien.- Le dijo riendo de buena gana.- Es un paquete muy tentador.

- Es la mejor oferta conejita.

- Lo prometo, me quedare contigo, con Rini y con este bebé.- Ese bebé que ya amaba pero que temía abandonar cuando recuperase la memoria, de todos modos le haría caso a su hombre, iba a hacer terapia, iba a hacer lo que fuese necesario para amar a sus hijos.

- Así se habla conejita.- Darien la abrazo.- Iré a buscar algo.

Serena se quedó intrigada al ver que Darien salió de la cama y tomaba su bata, eso indicaba que saldría del cuarto, cuando vagaba por la habitación estando ellos solos andaba desnudo para su alegría, Darien no tenía vergüenza alguna al andar así frente a ella, pero ella no iba a objetar aquello, le encantaba el cuerpo de él y verlo era siempre un agrado.

- Volví.- Para su alegría Darien se quitó la bata y volvió a la cama.- Mira lo que tengo.

Era un anillo de brillantes, que brillo casi al instante en que ella lo miro, Darien le tomo la mano y deslizo el anillo por ella.

- Este era tu anillo de compromiso.- Le dijo él mientras que la miraba a los ojos.- Quiero que lo lleves otra vez y esta vez será para cumplir la promesa que nos hicimos, que nos íbamos a amar por el resto de nuestras vidas.

- Lo prometo, pero esta vez luchare para que así sea.

- Más te vale conejita.

Serena rio de buena gana, Darien estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella y ella lo iba a estar por sus hijos, sobre todo por Rini que era la más afectada en toda aquella locura que ella había provocado.

- ¿Podemos ir al cuarto de Rini?- Algo la estaba molestando en todo aquello.

- Bien.- Darien abrió la puerta.

- Mmm. . .- Vio cada detalle de la decoración, había sido hecha con amor, había algo que no encajaba entre lo que había escrito en la carta y lo que había hecho en ese cuarto.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Darien no puedo creer que haya dado a Rini en adopción, sé que te suena una locura pero si no quería a mi hija es imposible que haya hecho esto.

- Eso me lo pregunte durante mucho tiempo, trabajaste con mucho amor aquí Serena.- Le dijo él.- Día a día me decías que iba a hacer en este cuarto, tenías muchas ideas y cuando Amy dijo que era una niña la que esperábamos terminaste de decorarla.

- Entonces no puede darla en adopción, algo debe haber pasado, no puede dejarla ir si la quería tanto.- Comenzó a llorar.

- Serena mi amor, no te hagas daños, la recuperaremos lo prometo.

- Mi hija, es mi hija, mía.

- Nuestra hija Serena.- La tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.

Serena comenzó a tener sueño cuando Darien la abrazo y se acurruco él, tenía muchos problemas pero iba a recuperar su vida pasada costara lo que costara.

**¿Dónde estará Rini? ¿Podrán encontrarla Serena y Darien ¿Cuándo recuperara Serena la memoria? Muchas preguntas más están dando vueltas alrededor de esta historia, no dejen de leer los siguientes capítulos para obtener las respuestas. Dejen Reviews si es ha gustado la historia, saludos.**


	9. Cuando los recuerdos vuelven parte 1

**Nota importante 1: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**Nota importante 2: Este capítulo es enteramente un flash back, por lo tanto deben leer con cuidado ya que son vivencias que se separan en el tiempo.**

**La cruel venganza.**

**Cuando los recuerdos vuelven parte 1.**

_Serena estaba feliz, su hermano le había dicho que la llevaría al baile de máscaras, era la primera vez que le permitía salir de casa a un fiesta, había ido con Rei a escoger su vestido, un traje de color blanco con adorno rosados y una máscara del mismo color de su vestido y una pluma rosa como toque romántico._

_- Te ves hermosa Serena.- Le dijo Rei cuando ella estaba arreglada en su cuarto.- Nicolás sentirá celos de cualquier hombre que se acerque a ti._

_- Yo tengo el presentimiento de que me presentara algunos chicos.- Dijo la rubia.- ¿Es así Rei?_

_- Bueno él. . .- Su cuñada la miraba sorprendida.- Si, Nicolás tiene la idea de presentarte a algunos de sus amigos. _

_De todos modos Serena quería ir, llevaba tiempo diciéndole que estaba harta de que le negara salir con sus amigas del instituto, pero al menos esa noche podría divertirse un poco._

_- El lugar es precioso.- Exclamo viendo la decoración del salón, y aunque estaba lleno de gente a ella poco le importaba. _

_De inmediato su hermano mayor comenzó a presentarle a muchos chicos de más o menos su edad, estaba aliviada de que la máscara le cubriera casi todo el rostro, pues así no podían ver cuando aburrida estaba._

_- Hermano voy al baño.- Le dijo cuándo el desfile de chicos pareció desaparecer._

_- Cuando vuelvas quiero presentarte a alguien, es el hijo de un conocido de nuestro padre._

_- Si hermano._

_Después de ir al baño estaba decidida a escapar de su hermano, salió por unas de las puertas que daban al hermoso y amplio jardín, estaba yendo a dar un paseo cuando choco con alguien._

_- Lo siento señor, no vi por donde iba.- Le dijo de inmediato._

_- No fue tu culpa, fue mía._

_- Pero. . ._

_- No digas nada.- Le dijo el hombre misterioso, llevaba un traje negro y una máscara del mismo color que solo cubría sus ojos.- ¿Dime la fiesta te aburrió?_

_- No es eso.- Le dijo ella.- Mi hermano Nicolás me quiere presentar a todos los que conoce y eso no me gusta._

_- ¿Nicolás? ¿Nicolás Tsukino?_

_- ¿Lo conoces?_

_- Bueno no, pero he oído hablar cosas de él.- Murmuro el hombre.- Entonces tú debes ser Serena su hermana. _

_- Si, me llamo Serena.- La joven le sonrió.- ¿Y tú?_

_- Darien. . ._

_- ¿Darien qué?_

_- Dejémoslo es Darien.- Le dijo el hombre mientras le tomaba la mano.- Mira esta fiesta ya me aburrió cerca de aquí hay un fuente de agua muy hermosa. ¿Quieres ir a verla conmigo?_

_- Claro.- Cualquier cosa con tal de no ir con su hermano._

_La joven se dejó llevar por el hombre, sabía que era un completo desconocido pero no le importaba, llegaron a la fuente, en efecto era hermosa, se sentó alrededor, el hombre permaneció parado cerca suyo pero se quitó la máscara, tenía unos ojos atrayentes, quedo casi hipnotizada._

_- ¿Puedes quitarte tu mascara?_

_- Claro.- Hizo lo que el hombre le pidió, era como si hubiese caído bajo su hechizo._

_- Eres preciosa.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en muchos años. ¿Qué edad tienes?_

_- Acabo de cumplir diecisiete hace un par de semanas.- Le respondió sonriente._

_- ¿Dime Serena puedo volver a verte después de esta noche?_

_- Yo. . . No puedo. . ._

_- ¿Por qué?- El hombre la tomo de los hombros.- ¿Acaso no lo has sentido?_

_- ¿Sentido?_

_- Esta conexión que nació entre nosotros, me siento hipnotizado por tus ojos azules._

_- A mí me pasa lo mismo.- Reconoció un poco tímida y bajando la cabeza.- Pero mi hermano no me permite salir de casa, solo voy al instituto y de ahí me regreso a casa._

_- Entiendo. . . Dime donde estudias pequeña, yo veré la forma de poder verte._

_- ¿Lo harás?- Estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que despertaba el interés en alguien así._

_- Lo prometo, tu hermano no sabrá que nosotros no reuniremos._

_- Bien.- Le dio los detalles de su instituto._

_- ¿Serena? ¿Serena estas ahí?- La voz de Rei se escuchaba cerca._

_- Debo irme.- Le dijo, iba a levantarse pero él se lo impidió._

_- Espera.- Darien se levantó y la ayudado a hacerlo también, pero solo para besarla._

_Era la primera vez que era besada, no sabía cómo actuar frente a eso y él pareció darse cuenta, pues suavizo su beso mientras le estrechaba más contra él, la voz de Rei se escuchaba a cada vez más cerca así que se vieron obligados a separarse, Darien le acaricio la mejilla antes de irse por uno de los caminos que daban a la fuente._

_- Serena.- Rei estaba parada detrás de ella, al parecer no había visto a Darien.- Serena te estoy hablando._

_- ¿Eh? Lo siento estaba. . .- No sabía que excusa dar.- Estaba mirando la fuente._

_- Nicolás estaba muy preocupado por ti.- La peli negra no la estaba regañando pero era evidente que había estado preocupada por ella.- ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?_

_- Yo no me sentía bien al salir del baño, y quise tomar aire fresco, sali al jardín y comencé a caminar y di con este lugar._

_- Ya veo, ven volvamos a la fiesta._

_- Si.- Miro en todas direcciones para ver si podía ver a Darien, pero no estaba por ningún lado.- Volvamos._

_Durante la fiesta se vio en la obligación de bailar con los conocidos de Nicolás, ella hubiese estado feliz de bailar con Darien, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, quizá solo había sido algo de un momento, un hombre tan guapo como él no podía haberse interesado realmente en ella, eso la puso muy triste._

_Pero hubo un momento en que estuvo segura de que él la estaba viendo, estaba mezclado entre la gente y parecía querer mantenerse oculto, de todos modos pudo ver que le sonreía._

_Los días siguientes al baile fueron muy aburridos para ella, no tuvo noticia alguna de Darien por lo que se rindió respecto a él, estaba muy desanimada, había esperado poder verlo._

_- Señorita Tsukino por favor preséntese en la oficina del director.- La voz de la secretaria se escuchó por el alto parlante que había instalado en la sala de clases.- Señorita Tsukino a dirección._

_La joven se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar por el salón para salir, sus compañeros la miraban como si hubiese hecho algo malo, pero ella no comprendía nada, nunca se metía en problemas y le resultaba extraña esa llamada._

_- ¿Me necesitaba director?- La joven entro en la oficina con mucho cuidado._

_- Pasa Tsukino.- El hombre no estaba solo en la oficina, había alguien más con él, era Darien.- El señor aquí viene de parte de tu hermano, ha venido a retirarte antes de horario de salida._

_- ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hermano?- Pregunto preocupada, se suponía que Darien y Nicolás no se conocían._

_- Oh no, su hermano tendrá que salir de la ciudad de improviso señorita Tsukino.- Le dijo Darien guiñándole un ojo.- Y él me mando por usted, quiere dejarle instrucciones._

_- Comprendo.- Intento no sonreír.- ¿Director puedo irme entontes?_

_- Por supuesto Tsukino, toma tus cosas y espera al guardia de tu hermano en la salida_

_Serena prácticamente corrió hasta su casillero para tomar su mochila y el resto de sus cosas, no podía creer que Darien estuviese ahí para verla y que se las hubiera arreglado tan bien para sacarla del instituto, corrió después hasta la salida, Darien estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares de la puerta, tenía una rosa en la mano._

_- Hola preciosa.- Él se acercó a besarla.- Te eche muchísimo de menos estos días._

_- Yo también.- Darien le entrego la rosa roja.- Es hermosa, solo las he visto en revistas._

_- Es una especie un poco difícil de cultivar aquí, pero lo conseguí._

_- Muchas gracias por esto._

_- Ven tenemos dos horas hasta tu hora de salida de clases normal.- Le tomo la mano.- ¿Tienes hambre? Te saque antes de la hora de la comida._

_- Si._

_- Iremos a comer a un lugar cerca._

_Fueron a un restaurante cerca, al parecer Darien ya tenía reservas pues al dar su nombre los llevaron a un lugar apartado, Darien le hizo todo tipo de preguntas sobre sus estudios y su vida encerrada en la casa de su hermano, en todo momento Darien no le perdió la atención._

_- Debes estar sumamente triste Serena.- Darien le tomo las manos.- Deberías hablar con tu hermano, no es bueno dejar a una criatura como tu encerrada de esa forma._

_- Bueno mi hermano tiene. . .- No sabía cómo decirlo.- Negocios que lo obligan a andar con guarda espaldas a todos lados, su prometida y yo solo podemos salir acompañadas._

_- Lo comprendo, mi situación es muy parecida.- Darien le sonrió.- ¿No te importa verdad?_

_- Claro que no.- De todos modos su hermano quería presentarle personas de ese ambiente._

_- Serena no sabes lo celoso que estaba esa noche de la fiesta.- Le dijo de pronto él.- Viéndote bailar en brazos con todos esos idiotas, pero no podía acercarme a ti y despertar las sospechas de tu hermano._

_- ¿Él y tú no se llevan bien?_

_- Serena yo quiero estar contigo, pero si te digo esto es porque confió en que no me dejaras._

_- Puedes decirme Darien._

_- Mi nombre es Darien Chiba.- Le dijo él tras un largo silencio.- No sé si lo sepas pero entre mi familia y los Tsukino ha habido. . ._

_- Un odio y pelea desde hace años.- Continuo ella.- Lo sé, no sé mucho de esa pelea, pero mi padre siempre hablaba muy mal de los Chiba, yo nunca le di mucho importancia porque nunca he conocido a ningún Chiba. . . Bueno hasta ahora._

_Entonces una escalofriante idea se le atravesó por la mente, Darien quizá solo se acercaba a ella para intentar hacer algo contra su hermano, no estaba interesado en ella realmente, solo la veía como un medio para luchar contra su hermano._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- Darien noto que ella estaba triste._

_- Darien dime algo. . .- Le pidió melancólica.- ¿Solo estas aquí conmigo porque quieres un medio para hacerle daño a mi hermano verdad?_

_- No Serena.- Darien se levantó y se arrodillo a su lado.- No pienses eso Serena por favor._

_- Sabias quien era yo cuando te dije mi nombre.- Eso explicaba porque no le había dado su nombre completo.- Lo sabias. . ._

_- Si, si lo sabía y ciertamente tuve mis reservas al saber que eras una Tsukino pero no me importo, me seguías gustando así y quería conocerte a pesar de todo lo que nos podía separar._

_- No sé si creerte.- Bajo su cabeza._

_- Serena preciosa, te juro que no tengo ninguna otra intención que estar contigo. ¿Me crees verdad?_

_¿Debía creerle? ¿Cometería un error si confiaba en él? Le gustaba mucho Darien, pero siempre había oído de la rivalidad entre su familia y la de él, no sabía qué hacer, si le decía que no temía perderlo para siempre, si le decía que si podía ponerse en peligro no solo ella misma sino que al resto de su familia._

_- No sé qué decir. . . Yo. . ._

_- Lo comprendo.- Darien le tomo la cara entre las manos.- Te quiero Serena, no puedes quitarme ese sentimiento del corazón._

_- Pero si a penas nos conocemos. . ._

_- Dame tiempo Serena, dame tiempo y te juro que tú también me amaras y aprenderás a confiar en mi._

_- De acuerdo.- Le dijo, era una solución práctica para ambos._

_- Se hace tarde, debo devolverte a tu instituto, el guardia que te va a buscar no se dará cuenta de que te saque de ahí por algunas horas._

_Después de un tiempo Serena logro convencer a su hermano para que le permitiera tomar clases de pintura después de las clases, lo que Nicolás no sabía era que ella nunca iba a esa academia, como las clases de arte eran de dos horas y media aprovechaba ese tiempo para verse con Darien, el guardia que estaba encargado de su seguridad, de llevarla y traerla nunca se dio cuenta del engaño._

_- Serena preciosa.- Un día que Darien le había llevado al cine le hablo.- Llevamos meses así ocultos y he pensado que tal vez sea el momento de saber si ya confías en mí y que te amo de verdad._

_- Confió en ti Darien y también te amo.- Le dijo mientras lo besaba._

_- Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que puedes darme._

_- ¿Es tu cumpleaños? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te hubiera dado algo._

_- No tiene importancia preciosa.- Le dijo él sonriéndole.- Pasar mi cumpleaños número veintiocho a tu lado es todo el regalo que quiero._

_- Oh Darien._

_Darien y ella se hablaban por los teléfonos móviles todas las noches, tardaban horas en colgar y cuando no podían verse en la puerta de su casa aparecían rosas rojas, Nicolás por supuesto se extrañó, pero comenzó a correr un rumor que aquellas flores eran para una de las mujeres que trabajaban en el servicio doméstico que sirvió para despistar a su hermano mayor, los meses pasaron y nadie pareció darse cuenta de que tenía un creciente relación con Darien, este cada día le demostraba que su amor era sincero._

_- Pronto vas a cumplir dieciocho años Serena.- Le comento Rei una mañana de fin de semana que estaban desayunando en familia.- Nicola ha dicho que podemos hacer una fiesta en casa._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Podrás invitar a tus amigos del instituto y esas cosas.- Le comento su ahora cuñada._

_Nicolás y Rei se habían casado hace un par de meses y aunque se lamentó no poder haber invitado a Darien supuso que tampoco ahora podría invitarlo, a menos que él quisiera correr el riesgo de ir a su casa._

_- Haremos la lista de invitados.- Le dijo su cuñada._

_- Más tarde te daré los nombres Rei,- Comento por primera vez su hermano._

_- ¿Si se supone que es mi fiesta no debería yo hacer la lista?- Pregunto._

_- Pero es mi casa, yo pagare a fiesta y yo decidiré quien vendrá, hay muchos hombres interesados en ti Serena, podrías casarte con quien más te conviniera._

_- Pero a mí eso no me importa.- Le dijo.- Además yo quiero ir a la universidad, quiero estudiar arte y. . ._

_- No vas a hacer eso Serena, solo saldrás de esta casa para casarte con un buen hombre._

_- Querrás decir un hombre que a ti te convenga.- Murmuro molesta.- No quiero salir con nadie, quiero ir a la universidad ser libre y no tener que estar bajo tus ordenes ni seguida por tus hombre, date cuenta Nicolás de que no tengo vida social._

_- Basta Serena, no iras a la universidad y es mi última palabra, en la fiesta decidirás que hombre puede gustarte y te casaras con quien quieras y que yo apruebe._

_- ¡No!- Serena se levantó del comedor y corrió hacia su cuarto, no iba a ser parte de los planes de su hermano, se encerró en el baño que había en su habitación y hecho a correr el agua de la llave, era la forma en que tenía para asegurarse de que nadie la escuchara hablando con Darien._

_Marco el número y espero pacientemente a que contestara, iba a decirle sobre los escalofriantes planes que su hermano tenía._

_- ¿Serena mi amor?- Darien contesto al tercer tono de marcado._

_- Darien ayúdame tengo que verte por favor. . .- Rogo a punto de llorar._

_- Dime que ocurre mi cielo._

_- Nicolás tiene planes para mí, me quiere casar con otro hombre._

_- Maldito. . .- Oyó que Darien maldecía.- Escúchame mi amor iras a la clase de arte esta tarde, hablaremos sobre este tema, no voy a dejar que ningún otro ser humano se imagine siquiera que puede casarse contigo._

_- Aja.- Le dijo mientras trataba de calmarse.-Te amo._

_- Yo también Serena._

_Fue a su clase y a penas al guardia desapareció con el auto ella busco a Darien con la mirada, este apareció desde el lugar de siempre, corrió a su brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. _

_- Tranquila mi amor, tranquilízate y cuéntame todo._

_Le relato a su Darien todo lo que Nicolás le había dicho durante el desayuno, desde la idea de la fiesta por su cumpleaños número dieciocho hasta lo que su hermano pretendía hacer, pudo ver que a cada momento su amado parecía enfadarse más, obviamente tampoco le gustaba la idea._

_- No quiero estar con nadie más que contigo.- Le dijo al final del relato._

_- Mi amor. . .- Darien le tomo las manos.- Vente conmigo, ven a mi casa, yo te amo, no quiero perderte a manos de otro hombre._

_- Darien. . ._

_- No puedo darte mucha libertad mi amor, menos cuando tu hermano descubra que estás conmigo, pero ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz._

_- Si Darien, quiero irme contigo, ahora mismo si es posible._

_- No ahora no mi cielo, si te llevo ahora conmigo la policía podría averiguar que estás conmigo, te apartarían de mi lado y tu hermano podría acusarme de violación y otras cosas pues eres menor de edad aun._

_- Darien en tres semanas cumplo la mayoría de edad.- Le dijo ella._

_- Bien haremos esto, voy a sacarte de esa casa a penas cumplas la edad, no podrás ir inmediatamente a la universidad, pero te juro que podrás ir mi amor._

_- No me importa, si estoy contigo no me importa nada más._

_Idearon solo la primera parte del plan, ya que la segunda la irían planeando según como fuera la fiesta, luego de mucho discutir con su hermano y actuar frente a su hermano sobre cuán disgustada estaba de tener que casarse fingió que cedió y le hizo creer a Nicolás que ya aceptaba la idea._

_- Ya sabía yo que recapacitarías hermana.- Le dijo Nicolás un día.- Tengo varios candidatos en mente, solo debes conocerlos y ver quien te gusta más._

_- Hermano puedo pedir un favor.- Debía seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Darien.- Quiero que sea una fiesta de máscaras._

_- Es una idea brillante.- Comento Rei.- Las fiestas de macaras siempre tienen algo de mística que a la gente le gusta._

_Para asegurar el ingreso a la fiesta para Darien debía haber máscaras, de lo contrario él no podría entrar y los planes de Nicolás se llevarían a cabo._

_- Bien, como tú pidas Serena._

_Suspiro aliviada cuando su hermano acepto su petición, el plan de Darien marchaba tal cual como lo había ideado._

_El día de la fiesta llego, ella se puso el vestido rojo que Darien le había pedido para reconocerla fácilmente y una máscara a juego, bajo al jardín trasero de la casa y vio alegre como todo ya estaba listo, un hombre de los que estaba encargado del servicio de banquete se le acerco._

_- ¿Hay algún problema?- Rei era la que tenía todos los detalles de la fiesta y la comida, pero esperaba serle útil al hombre._

_- Soy amigo de Darien, estoy aquí para ayudar.- Dijo apresuradamente le hombre.- Darien mando un mensaje para usted señorita._

_- Cual._

_- Que haga una maleta con las cosas que más necesitara y que la deje en la cocina, mi equipo se encargara de que posteriormente llegue a la casa de Darien._

_- Bien eso hare._

_- Que tenga una buena fiesta señorita Tsukino.- El hombre rubio le sonrió y se fue._

_- ¿Que quería el hombre Serena?- Rei estaba a su lado, no había escuchado nada _

_- Estaba indicándome el orden como ofrecerán la comida.- Mintió._

_- Bien, los invitados pronto llegaran vamos._

_Tuvo que estar al lado de su hermano y su cuñada cuando los interminables invitados estaban entrando, se suponía que uno de ellos era Darien, pero no le había dado ningún detalle para encontrarlo._

_- Serena.- Nicolás le hablo.- Este es Seiya, un buen amigo mío. Te conoció hace meses en la fiesta de máscaras y quedo encantado contigo._

_- Buenas noches señor. . ._

_- Por favor.- El hombre le tomo la mano y la beso.- Dime Seiya, eres realmente preciosa Serena._

_- Muchas gracias Seiya.- Dijo tratando de evitar mostrar que estaba harta de eso._

_- Me gustaría que bailara conmigo esta noche.- Le dijo acercándose más a ella.- Toda la noche si es posible._

_- Eso haría enfadar a algunos otros caballeros.- Dijo sonriendo.- Pero tratare de bailar el máximo tiempo con usted Seiya._

_- Es una promesa entonces, con su permiso._

_Ya llevaba una hora y media de fiesta y no había noticias de Darien, lo cual ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa por completo, se vio en la obligación de bailar tanto con Seiya como con otros hombres, cada uno le desagradaba más que el otro, el camarero rubio que le había hablado antes de la fiesta se acercó con una bandeja de bocadillos._

_- ¿Dónde está. . .?_

_- La espera en la cocina señorita._

_- Gracias._

_Estaba entrando en la cocina cuando unos brazos la tomaron de la cintura, reconoció el aroma del hombre, era Darien, su Darien._

_- Hola preciosa.- Le dijo al oído._

_- Mi amor por favor sácame de aquí, Seiya no deja de decir lo mucho que le gustaría que fuese su esposa. . ._

_- Y no sabes lo que deseo matarlo.- Le dijo él dándole la vuelta para verla.- Tu maleta ya está viajando a mi casa, solo faltas tú, escucha. . ._

_- Serena.- Seiya estaba acercándose.- ¿Quién es este caballero? Te recuerdo que has prometido tu atención para mí._

_- Eso quisieras maldito.- Darien la tomo del brazo para atraerla más hacía él._

_- ¿Seiya, Serena, qué hacen aquí?- Para empeorar las cosas Nicolás apareció junto a Rei del brazo.- ¿Que hacen aquí en la cocina?_

_- Vi que Serena dejaba la fiesta rápidamente y la seguí.- Murmuro Seiya enfadado.- Y averigüe que tu hermana ya parece tener un novio._

_- ¿Qué?- Nicolás miro al hombre de la máscara, Serena comenzó a temblar.- ¿Quién eres?_

_Darien no respondió, y mucho menos ella, lo cual pareció enfadar a su hermano, se acercó a su amado y le arranco la máscara._

_- Chiba. . . ¿Cómo tienes la cara de estar en mi casa?- Nicolás miro a su hermana y palideció.- ¿Estas con él Serena? ¿Tienes un romance con este hombre?_

_- No metas a Serena en esto.- Dijo Darien.- La amo y ella a mí._

_- Nicolás me prometiste que ella sería mi esposa.- Intervino Seiya.- Me dijiste que ella era virgen, iba a pagarte mucho._

_- ¿Ibas a vender a Serena?- Estallo Darien.- Eres un mal nacido._

_- ¿Cómo has podido hermano?_

_- ¿Eso es cierto Nicolás?- Rei mío a su hermano._

_- Seiya es un buen partido para Serena, si me iba a pagar es otro tema.- Dijo el hombre.- ¡Guardias! Saquen a este hombre de mi casa._

_Varios hombres tomaron a Darien para llevárselo, ella intento impedirlo pero su hermano la tomo de los brazos y comenzó a arrastrarla por los pasillos hasta llevarla al despacho, la dejo caer al suelo._

_- Eres una maldita zorra Serena.- Le grito Nicolás.- ¿Te has acostado con ese Chiba?_

_- No. . ._

_- ¡No me mientas!- Nicolás iba a golpearla pero Rei se lo impidió._

_- Mi amor por favor, yo confió en ella.- Le dijo la peli negra._

_- Maldita sea. . .- Nicolás respiro hondo.- Hablare con Seiya, si aún lo acepta y quiere casarse contigo anunciaremos el compromiso esta noche._

_Nicolás salió del cuarto, ella no pudo impedírselo pues estaba en shock, si los hombres de su hermano habían sacado a Darien seguramente lo estaban matando en ese momento, era su culpa, de no haber sido más precavida aquello no habría pasado._

_- Serena ponte de pie.- Rei estaba a su lado aun, no se había ido con su marido.- No debes llorar. ¿Dime es cierto que tenían un romance?_

_- Los hombres de mi hermano lo mataran._

_- Nicolás no se arriesgaría a eso.- Dijo Rei sentándose en el suelo para estar cerca suyo._

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- En esta ciudad Darien tiene mucho más poder que Nicolás, y mi esposo estaría muerto mañana mismo si toca un pelo de Darien.- Comento Rei.- Seguramente solo lo sacaran de la propiedad._

_- Ya veo.- Murmuro mucho más aliviada._

_- Ponte de pie, hay que volver a la fiesta, Nicolás volverá por nosotras y no estará contento._

_- Bien.- Iba a pedirle ayuda al rubio amigo de Darien, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes, no iba a casarse con ese tal Seiya ni con otro._

_Cuando volvió no vio por ninguna lado al amigo de Darien, estaba nerviosa de que su última oportunidad de salida hubiese sido descubierta también, oyó que su hermano la llamaba, estaba parado al lado de Seiya, se vio en la obligación de ir a su lado._

_- Amigos.- Nicolás hablo en voz alta.- Quiero aprovechar que están aquí reunidos mis amigos más cercanos para anunciar el compromiso de mi hermana Serena y nuestro amigo Seiya._

_Tuvo que arreglárselas para no llorar en frente de todos aquellos rostros que ella desconocía, tuvo que obligarse a sonreír, iba a ser parte de ese juego por aquella noche pero aunque fuese sola, iba a idear un plan para salir de ahí._

_La noche le fue interminable, no pudo sacarse de su lado a Seiya hasta que expresó su deseo de irse a dormir, al despedirse de su prometido obligado, este le dio un beso a la fuerza, ella corrió a su cuarto llorando, no tenía salida, no había encontrado a nadie que la ayudara se quedo en la cama sentada llorando._

_- ¿Por qué lloras preciosa?_

_- ¿Darien?- Miro la silueta negra que se acercaba a ella, era Darien._

_- Hola preciosa, vamos toma tus cosas, nos vamos ahora mientras tenemos tiempo._

_- No lo puede creer. . .- Corrió a sus brazos.- No lo entiendo._

_- Todos los que contrataron para el banquete son mis hombres.- Le dijo él abrazándola.- Cuando los guardias de tu hermano me arrastraron a fuera entre después como mesero, vi como anunciaban tu compromiso, quise matarlos a los dos, a ese Seiya y a tu hermano._

_- Sácame de aquí mi amor._

_Bajaron silenciosamente hasta la cocina, tuvo que esconderse cuando escucho la voz de Rei que les agracia a los camareros por el servicio realizado, cuando su cuñada se fue ella entro en la cocina._

_- Ya era hora.- Murmuro el rubio.- Tenemos que irnos ahora._

_- Ven preciosa.- Darien le tomo la mano.- Sígueme y no mires atrás._

_Darien la metió en la parte trasera de una camioneta, pero la hiso esconderse dentro de una caja, escucho como abrían las puertas traseras de la camioneta, reconoció la voz de uno de los guardias de su hermano, y por unos momentos temió ser descubierta, pero nada paso, sintió que la camioneta volvía a moverse y respiro hondo, a poco andar se detuvo y las puertas fueron nuevamente abiertas, estas vez era Darien, quien la ayudo a bajar y la monto obre un choque deportivo._

_- Libre al fin.- Respiro hondo.- No lo puedo creer._

_- Bueno no tan libre, durante las próximas semanas los hombres de tu hermano merodearan en las cercanías de mi casa tratando de encontrarte, no voy a dejarte ir nunca, ya eres mayor de edad, por lo tanto ninguna ley puede apartarte de mi y tu hermano no se atreverá a atacarme, tengo más poder que él._

_- Lo comprendo, si estoy contigo no me importa estar encerrada mi amor._

_- Te hare feliz Serena lo prometo._

_Recorrieron todo la ciudad hasta llegar al otro extremo, Darien detuvo el auto en la entrada de una gran mansión, la ayudo a bajarse, una castaña los esperaba, al verlos corrió hacia ellos pero paso a su lado para ir a los brazos del rubio que la ayudo anteriormente._

_- Ahora puedo hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.- Le dijo Darien mientras la llevaba del brazo y la acercaba a la pareja.- Serena mi amor, él es Andrew mi mano derecha y ella su esposa Lita, ambos viven aquí conmigo asi que tendrás alguien con quien charlar._

_- Es un gusto.- Saludo a la pareja.-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Andrew._

_- Todo por ver feliz a mi amigo._

_- Eres tan preciosa como dijo Darien.- Comento la castaña-_

_La chica llamada Lita le cayó bien, era tan amable como lo era Rei, estaba segura de que llegarían a ser amiga._

_- Es más de media noche.- Le dijo Darien de pronto.- Vamos, seguramente debes estar cansada._

_- Si._

_Darien y ella hasta ese momento no habían estado juntos, y de ahora en adelante viviría con él._

_- Este será tu cuarto.- Le dijo Darien cuando entraron en una habitación del doble de grande que la suya en la casa de su hermano.- O mejor dicho nuestro cuarto Serena._

_- Si.- Entro algo nervioso, le sorprendió ver que su maleta ya estaba ahí, ciertamente la gente de Darien trabajaba muy rápido._

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estarás nerviosa por dormir conmigo verdad?_

_- Te amo.- Le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.- Pero es que nunca he dormido con un hombre._

_- Oye.- Darien la abrazo.- No pasa nada malo, no tienes que sentirte obligada a estar conmigo, de todos modos quiero que duerma aquí conmigo, tu hermano a penas se dé cuenta de que no estás en casa vendrá por ti, y quiero que estés lo más cerca de mi posible._

_- Lo comprendo, de todos modos yo. . .- Se quedó en silencio, no sabía cómo decir eso._

_- Dime preciosa._

_- Yo quiero estar contigo.- Se armó de valor para hablar.- Yo. . . Quiero estar contigo Darien._

_- Serena. . .- El peli negro le tomo la cara entre sus manos y la beso._

_Tenía miedo y a la vez estaba ansiosa, no tenía idea de que tenía que hacer, su madre había muerto siendo ella una niña de poco más de diez años y no había tenido la suficiente confianza con Rei para hacerle preguntas sobre ese tema._

_- No tienes que tenerme miedo, yo no quiero hacerte daño.- Oyó que Darien le decía._

_Serena se vio tumbada boca arriba en la enorme cama de la habitación, no supo en que momento pero Darien estaba sin camisa y la abrazaba mientras la besaba en el cuello en el resto de la cara._

_- Darien. . .- Susurro ella, los besos del hombre le estaban quemando la piel, era una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado._

_- Serena dejame verte.- El hombre le quito los tirantes de su vestido con los dientes, haciendo que ella se estremeciera._

_Tras quitarse el vestido solo se quedó en braguitas, Darien tomo sus senos entre sus manos y los masajeo con cariño, mirándola en todo momento para verla si estaba cómoda con la situación, ella simplemente lo insto a seguir._

_- Eres muy dulce conmigo Serena.- Le dijo Darien unos momentos antes de quitarle la última prenda que le quedaba._

_Darien la acaricio en su intimidad, lo cual la hizo comenzar a ver las estrellas, se aferro a él pues el placer ya sobrepasaba lo que ella había esperado, Darien termino de quitarse la ropa, lo cual la hizo ponerse nerviosa pero expectante, estaba a poco minutos de pertenecerle al hombre que amaba._

_- Lo hare con cuidado.- Le dijo Darien mientras se acomodaba sobre ella.- Si te hago daño por favor dime preciosa._

_- Si._

_La tomo con mucha lentitud y aunque si sintió dolor fue poco y prácticamente duro unos pocos instantes, ella lo abrazo y enterró las uñas en la amplia espalda del hombre, gimió en todo momento, rodeo a cintura de su amantes con las piernas e incremento el placer para ambos ya que Darien gruño de gusto._

_Ambos llegaron juntos a la cima del placer y descendieron juntos abrazados uno en brazos del otro, Serena apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de su ahora amante y se acurruco, Darien en tanto cubrió ambos cuerpos con la sabana de la cama._

_- ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto él._

_- Mejor que nunca.- Sonrió ella dando un gran bostezo.- Solo un poco agotada._

_- Duerme preciosa, mañana y el resto de la vida seguiremos haciendo el amor.- Darien le baso antes de abrazarla más a él y quedarse dormido poco después de que Serena se durmió._

_**Como se habrás dado cuenta estos son los recuerdos olvidados de nuestra querida Serena, que romántico que Darien se las haya arreglado tan bien para ver a su amada a escondidas. Bueno chicas/os espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews si es así o no, me gusta que me digan si hago las cosas bien o mal, saludos.**_


	10. Cuando los recuerdos vuelven parte 2

**Nota importante 1: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**Nota importante 2: Este capítulo es enteramente un flash back, por lo tanto deben leer con cuidado ya que son vivencias que se separan en el tiempo.**

**La cruel venganza**

**Cuando los recuerdos vuelven parte 2.**

_Serena disfrutaba vivir en la casa de Darien, llevaba poco más de cinco meses viviendo con él, y a pesar de que había salido poco de casa dado que aun rondaban los hombres de Nicolás no estaba aburrida para nada, un día Darien le cubrió los ojos para darle una sorpresa, y aunque ella había intentado hacerle hablar de su sorpresa, su novio solo rio._

_- Eres impaciente preciosa.- Le dijo Darien al oído.- Solo puedo decirte que estamos en una de la habitaciones que conecta con la nuestra._

_- ¿De verdad?- El pañuelo que le cubría los ojos no dejaba que viera absolutamente todo._

_- Bien, voy a contar hasta tres y te quitare la venda.- Le indico el hombre.- Uno. . . Dos. . . Tres. . ._

_El pañuelo cayó al suelo, ella se froto los ojos para ajustar su visión a la luz de la habitación, pero al poder ver mejor se quedó sorprendida y emocionada, la habitación vacía que había antes a lado del cuarto que ambos compartían ahora estaba transformada en un estudio de arte, habían lienzos en blanco listos para ser utilizados, dos maniquíes con varios rollos de tela a su lado._

_- ¿Tu hiciste esto para mí?- Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos emocionada.- Es hermoso._

_- Por supuesto que es para ti mi preciosa, al menos por este año no podrás ir a estudiar arte como desees, pero espero que esto compense un poco.- Le dijo él abrazándola._

_- Claro que lo compensa mi amor.- La joven lo abrazo.- Muchas gracias mi amor._

_Cuando Darien no podía pasar mucho tiempo con ella debidos a sus negocios, ella pasaba feliz la tarde en su estudio, pintaba cuadros y confeccionaba vestimenta, un día incluso utilizo a Lita como su modelo viviente._

_- Auch.- Exclamo la castaña un día._

_- Lo siento.- La había clavado sin querer con un alfiler.- Estoy algo ansiosa, hoy es noche buena y quiero terminar este traje de navidad._

_- Es un sexy traje de navidad Serena.- Le dijo Lita medio en broma.- Darien querrá besarte debajo del árbol de navidad._

_- Y eso es lo que me gusta._

_- ¿Por cierto que le vas a dar de regalo de navidad?_

_- Encargue un reloj de oro de la marca Rolex.- Le dijo Serena mientras terminaba de poner un cinturón negro en el traje.- Llego esta mañana pero me ha dificultado ocultarlo de Darien._

_- Ya veo, Andrew quería esa cámara de video último modelo que salió al mercado hace poco, me costó un poco conseguirla pero lo hice, estará contento._

_Esa noche vestida como la versión femenina de santa Claus Serena se acercó a su novio para entregare su obsequio, Darien la beso ante de abría su regalo y mostrárselo a Andrew para que este último los grabara._

_- Muchas gracias mi amor.- Darien le entrego su regalo.- Espero que te guste._

_- Seguro que me gustara.- Al abrir la cajita que Darien le entrego ella se quedó sorprendida al ver una hermosa pulsera de plata y brillante como adornos.- Es hermosa. ¿Me ayudas a ponérmela?_

_Lo único que le molestaba en la casa de su novio era la presencia de una mujer peli roja que obviamente no la soportaba, la mujer se llamaba Beryl y era una de las mejores falsificadoras que trabajaba con Darien, durante muchos meses prefirió ignorar la existencia de la mujer, pero ella siempre se encargaba de reprocharle sobre una relación que había tenido con Darien tiempo atrás._

_- Debes estar contenta con Darien- Le decía siempre Beryl.- Es un gran amante en la cama, cuando se canse de ti buscara otra y otra._

_Pero lo que Beryl decía había sido una relación, su Darien lo describía solo como una noche de excesiva borrachera. Por lo que ella hiso oídos sordos a todas las palabras de esa mujer, así su vida se hiso más tranquila en la casa de su novio._

_Una de las cosas a las que le tenía miedo era a nadar, y Darien tenía una gran piscina, porque él se ofreció a darle clases, practicaban todos los días en la tarde, y ciertamente ella hiso muchos progresos en las primas clases, ya está flotaba._

_Un día hicieron un almuerzo al aire libre, luego de comer decidieron jugar los cuatro en la piscina, Lita y ella se montaron en la espalda de sus respectivas parejas, el objetivo era derribar a la otra, pero como Lita era más alta y por lo tanto más fuerte no fue una buena contrincante, haciendo que la rubia cayera de la espalda de su pareja._

_- Serena.- Darien se hundió en la piscina para sacarla cuanto antes, al hacerlo la llevo hasta la orilla.- ¿Estas bien preciosa?_

_- Claro que sí, ya floto mi amor, pude haber salido fácilmente pero gracias.- Ella se apartó el cabello a un lado.- Es bueno saber que mi príncipe azul está cerca para rescatarme._

_Después de ese episodio ella no tardo en aprender a nadar, así que ya Darien tenía una preocupación menos, Serena estaba contenta con la vida que llevaba, aunque eso significara estar lejos de su hermano, aun no lo perdonaba por haberla querido entregar a ese tal Seiya, más después de haberse enterado que iba a recibir dinero de por medio, a la que si echaba de menos era a Rei, su cuñada había sido muy buena con ella y tal como se había dado cuenta en su fiesta de cumpleaños ella ignoraba muchas de las cosas que hacia su marido._

_- ¿Qué haces preciosa?- Una noche que ella estaba en el patio viendo las estrellas Darien se le acerco.- ¿Estas triste?_

_Darien parecía pensar que ella estaba infeliz viviendo ahí, sabía que él quería dejarla ir a la universidad pero debido a que su hermano había puesto una denuncia en la policía sobre secuestro las cosas se habían complicado un poco, aunque según uno de los abogados de Darien aquella denuncia no llegaría muy lejos._

_- No mi amor.- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.- Solo estaba dando gracias por estar aquí contigo y ser tan feliz aquí._

_- ¿De verdad lo eres mi amor? _

_- Claro que sí, eres todo lo que soñé en un hombre._

_- Y tú lo que yo siempre quise preciosa.- Darien la abrazo más.- Mira una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo._

_- A ver. . .- Lo único que quería y deseaba era no separare nunca de él, tener junto al hombre que amaba una familia.- ¿Qué has pedido?_

_- No seas curiosa preciosa, si te lo digo no se va a cumplir._

_- Bien, pero si se cumple tendrás que decírmelo._

_- Es una promesa._

_Para un invierno Serena de enfermo de un complicado resfriado Darien mando a llamar a Amy, aunque ella le había asegurado que no era para tanto, su hombre no se despegó de ella en todo momento, la chica de cabello azul era muy amable, le agrado desde el principio._

_- Amy y yo somos como hermanos.- Le dijo Darien mientras se quedaba con ella en cama.- Nuestros padres eran buenos amigos, pero un día el padre de Amy fue apuñalado por los hombres a los que le debía dinero, antes de morir le pidió a mi padre que la cuidada, por aquel tiempo ella estaba terminando sus estudios en el colegio y quería estudiar medicina, tenía excelentes calificaciones y recibió varias invitaciones de ir a estudiar al extranjero._

_- Ya veo.- Serena vio como Darien le acercaba el medicamento, ya era la hora de tomar su jarabe.- No mi amor, sabe pésimo._

_- Pero te pondrás bien.- Le dijo él mientras acercaba más la cuchara.- Hazlo por mí._

_- De acuerdo.- Tras hacer una mueca de disgusto abrió la boca.- Dame eso._

_- A si me gusta.- Darien la beso en la frente.- Cuando te pongas mejor te daré una sorpresa._

_La sorpresa Darien anuncio que iba a construir un invernadero para que ella pudiera cultivar las rosas que tanto amaba se sorprendió y agradeció mucho ese obsequio, él hacía todo para verla feliz y ella correspondía todo eso demostrándole lo contenta que estaba ahí junto a él._

_- En un par de semanas llegaran las rosas.- Le dijo Darien cuando faltaba poco para terminar el invernadero._

_- Tendré rosas blancas, rojas. . ._

_- Y hay de otros colores, ya verás._

_Serena se preocupó de cada una de las rosas cuando fueron puestas en el invernadero, se acercaba el cumpleaños de Darien y ella quería darle un gran obsequio, pero no sabía que darle, vio varias cosas en las tiendas cuando salía con Lita y los guardias de su hombre._

_- Puede ser un traje.- Sugirió Lita._

_- Los manda a hacer a su sastre, si voy con él y le pido un traje para Darien se lo dirá. _

_- Mmm. . . ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?- La castaña de pronto la vio con preocupación.- Te has puesto pálida. ¿Estás bien?_

_- No me he sentido bien en estos días, esta mañana antes de salir tuve que correr al baño pues tenía nauseas.- Solo en ese momento al recordar todos sus malestares cayo en la cuenta de lo que podía estar pasando.- Puede ser que. . ._

_- Yo creo que si.- Le dijo Lita sonriéndole._

_- Creo que voy a llamar a la consulta de Amy.- Murmuro buscando su teléfono móvil.- ¿Crees que pueda estar embarazada?_

_- Bueno ustedes llevan casi dos años viviendo juntos, es normal que estés embarazada._

_Cuando llego a la consulta de Amy la joven doctora le tomo una muestra de sangre, y la llevo a laboratorio, le explico que los resultados estarían listo en pocas horas, de todos modos le comenzó a hacer preguntas._

_- ¿Has tenido nauseas?- Le pregunto la doctora._

_- Casi todas las mañanas.- Le respondió Serena.- Incluso hay olores que aumentan las náuseas._

_- Entiendo.- Amy le sonrió.- Bueno es posible que estés embarazada, dime Serena cuando fue tu último periodo._

_- Hace más de dos meses._

_- ¿Entonces hay una posibilidad alta de que este embarazada?- Pregunto Lita de pronto.- Eso sería maravilloso._

_- Si, tiene todos los síntomas. _

_Todo lo que hiso Amy cuando los resultados estaban listos fue confirmar lo que ya sabían, estaba embarazada, tenía casi tres meses, estaba feliz, era una nueva etapa para su vida y la de Darien._

_- Creo que tengo el regalo perfecto.- Murmuro al salir de la consulta y mientras se llevaba ambas manos al vientre plano.- Pero tendré que complementarlo._

_- Me parece el regalo perfecto._

_Dos semanas después Serena estaba bajando las escaleras con un vestido rosa pálido y como la fiesta era temática se había puesto unas orejas de conejo rosadas y le había añadido a la parte trasera del vestido un pompón del mismo color, era una conejita, Darien en tanto llevaba un traje de etiqueta con un sombrero de copa, en la solapa del traje llevaba una rosa roja._

_- Estas preciosa.- Le dijo Darien cuando se reunieron con los demás invitados de la fiesta de cumpleaños.- Eres una conejita._

_- Así es, mira mi colita.- Le dio la espalda.- ¿Te gusta?_

_- Tanto que podría sacarte de la fiesta ahora mismo y llevarte al cuarto. . ._

_- Pero eso impresionaría a los invitados mi amor.- Le dijo ella, llevaba en sus manos el obsequio que había preparado para su novio.- Y muchos de los invitado son buenos amigos y contactos, no puedes hacerles ese desprecio._

_- Lo sé, pero cuando la fiesta acabe no te escaparas conejita._

_- ¿Es una promesa?_

_- Una muy dulce sorpresa mi amor.- Le dijo él antes de besarla.- ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Es para mí?_

_- Si, pero tendrás que esperar a soplar las velas del pastel.- Le dijo ella apartando se las manos de su hombre el regalo._

_- Mmm. . . Has estado muy misteriosa estos días.- Dijo el peli negro.- Algo me ocultas._

_- Toda mujer tiene que tener sus secretos._

_- Mientras sean secretos bueno y no malos._

_- Oh pero este en bueno, solo espera un poco más._

_- De acuerdo, pero ya son dos las que me estas debiendo._

_- Te voy a recompensar.- Se acercó al oído de su amante.- Este traje tiene una versión más íntima solo para ti._

_La fiesta comenzó y cuando llego el momento de que Darien soplase las velas de su pastel, ella se acercó y cuando su hombre termino con el ritual cumpleañero ella le entrego el obsequio, una pequeña cajita amarrada con un moño rojo._

_- Espero que te guste mi amor.- Le dijo mientras él desamarraba el moño como un niño pequeño entusiasmado por su obsequio._

_- Veamos.- Darien desato el moño y miro el contenido, de pronto los ojos se le humedecieron, la miro algo confundido.- ¿Son. . .? ¿Estas. . .?_

_- Estamos embarazados mi amor.- Le dijo con cariño.- Vamos a tener un hijo o hija._

_- Voy a ser papá.- Darien saco los pequeño zapatitos de bebé de la caja.- ¡Oigan todos, voy a ser papá!_

_Los aplausos y felicitaciones no dejaron de llegar, Darien estaba emocionado, ella se le acerco cuando la gente les dio unos momentos de intimidad._

_- ¿Recuerdas hace meses cuando vimos esa estrella fugaz?- Le pregunto Darien de pronto, ella simplemente asintió pues no entendía mucho.- Mi deseo esa noche fue tener una familia contigo, vivir por siempre a tu lado, junto a nuestros hijos y si es posible nuestros nietos._

_- Oh Darien, eres muy romántico.- Ella lo abrazo, era el mejor hombre que pudo haber soñado tener.- Te amo._

_- Y yo a ti conejita, y también a ti bebé.- El peli negro se inclinó y toco el vientre plano de su mujer.- Sabes esto me ayuda mucho._

_- ¿Te ayuda en qué?_

_- En que llevo tiempo queriendo hacer esto, pero no he tenido la valentía de hacerlo.- Darien se arrodillo frente a ella y comenzó a buscar en su chaqueta algo.- Hace un par de días decidí que esta sería la noche._

_- Darien. . .- Serena sonreía como boba._

_- ¿Conejita quieres casarte conmigo?- Darien le mostro una hermosa sortija.- Te prometo ser el marido que mereces y el mejor padre para este y todos los hijos que vengan en el futuro._

_- Yo. . . Si quiero, quiero ser tu esposa._

_El resto de la fiesta no fue solo de cumpleaños, sino también de compromiso, los invitados se fueron a mucho después de la media noche y ellos se fueron al cuarto ya pasadas las tres de la madrugada, después de aquella noticia, Darien la acompañado a todas y cada una de las consultas médicas con Amy y otros especialistas._

_- Veamos que tenemos aquí.- Dijo Amy cuando estaba por realizarle la segunda ecografía, y la que ambos esperaban, pudiesen ver que era.- Ya tienes cinco meses y medio, es probable que tengamos una mejor visión y sepamos si es niño o niña._

_- Yo creo que es niño.- Comento Serena mientras se recostaba en la camilla._

_- Yo digo niña, nunca me equivoco.._

_- Veamos quien tiene la razón.- Amy comenzó a analizar las imágenes._

_- De todos modos sea niño o niña lo querremos por igual.- Murmuro Serena mientras Darien estaba a su lado sosteniéndole de la mano y sonriéndole._

_- Por supuesto será nuestro bebé._

_- Bueno pues. . .- Amy le mostro una imagen ampliada.- Su bebé es niña._

_- Rini.- Volvieron a decir ambos al unísono._

_Habían decidido juntos ese nombre, si hubiese sido niño el nombre escogido seria Endymion, habían hecho una larga lista para ambos nombres y poco a poco fueron descartando, al final se habían decidido por esos nombres._

_Meses después Serena despertó cuando aún estaba oscuro, al volver su vista a la mesita al lado de la cama vio la hora, tres y media, tenía hambre pero su prominente barriga de ocho meses le impedía moverse con agilidad, así que comenzó a picar con el dedo el hombro de su prometido._

_- Darien. . . Darien mi amor.- Le dijo bajito para que él comenzara a despertar de a poco._

_- Mmm. . .- Gruño él, pero Serena sabía que no era un gruñido de molestia._

_- Darien mi amor.- Le hablo de nuevo.- Despierta mi amor._

_- ¿Eh?- Darien se fregó los ojos, tras un bostezo la miro.- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?_

_- Quiero comer pastel de manjar.- Murmuro ella en un susurro muy bajito._

_- ¿Serena hablas en serio?- Darien la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca.- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?_

_- Si, por favor mi amor, es que Rini tiene hambre. . ._

_- Mi amor Rini está ahí dentro.- Darien le señalo el vientre.- ¿No será uno de tus antojos?_

_- Por favor. . .- Rogó como una niña pequeña.- De verdad quiero comer pastel de manjar._

_- Bien.- El peli negro salió de la cama y tomo una bata para salir del cuarto.- Vuelvo al instante._

_Serena en tanto se acurruco en la cama, al menos eso intento, su pequeña no le dejaba muchas opciones de acomodarse, pero al manos se contentaba al saber con qué cada día faltaba menos para que ella y Darien la tuvieran en brazos, y después de que Rini naciera iban a casarse, ya tenía mucho trabajo adelantado, solo bastaba recuperar su figura para poder ponerse el vestido que había escogido._

_- Aquí esta.- Darien llevaba una bandeja con dos porciones._

_- Por lo visto a ti también te dio hambre.- Bromeo._

_- Vas a hacerme engordar mucho conejita.- Le dijo él mientras volvía a la cama y acomodaba la bandeja para ambos.- ¿Verdad pequeña conejita? Mamá va hacer que papá te reciba muy gordo._

_- Darien.- Serena estaba avergonzada.- ¿No estoy tan gorda verdad?_

_- Claro que no mi amor, estas dentro del peso que se espera en esta etapa de nuestro embarazo._

_Le encantaba que Darien se refiera a su embarazo como si fuera de ambos, así había sido desde que le había dado la gran noticia._

_A la mañana siguiente de ese antojo de media noche Serena fue al cuarto que estaba acondicionando para recibir a su hija, ya le faltaba poco, sentía que algo le faltaba a la cuna, algún adorno con el cual su Rini pudiera entretenerse cuando despertara en mitad de la noche, había visto muchas cosas en los catálogos pero nada la convencía, tendría que ir a la tienda._

_- ¿Serena dónde estás?- La voz de Darien, que provenía del cuarto de ambos sonó fuerte._

_- Aquí mi amor, en el cuarto de Rini.- Ella dejo la almohada sobre la cuna, sintió los pasos de su prometido acercarse.- ¿Dime que te parece?_

_- Es hermoso, has trabajado tanto aquí.- Darien la abrazo por detrás dejando sus manos en el vientre.- Has dejado tu toque en casi toda la casa, en el cuarto de nosotros, aquí, en el cuarto de Lita y Andrew. . _

_- Y aun me falta modernizar tu despacho y la sala de estar._

_- Pero eso será después de que nazca nuestra Rini y después de que nos casemos._

_- Por supuesto._

_- Conejita hay algo que tengo que decirte.- De pronto Darien sonó muy serio._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Me llamo un contacto del otro lado de país, al parecer hay problemas con los cuadros falsos que envié ahí._

_- ¿Tendrás que ir?_

_- Si, es irremediable podría perder no solo mucho dinero sino también la reputación._

_- Bien, supongo que podremos esperar por ti.- Intento sonreír ella.- ¿Cuándo te vas?_

_- Pasado mañana, y puede que demore una semana, hay que encontrar quien compraron los cuadros falsos y están creando problemas._

_- No te preocupes, Rini podrá esperarte, de todos modos me faltan tres semanas._

_- Y estas estupenda por cierto.- Darien llevo una de sus manos a los senos de ella.- Mi bebé se alimentara de ti, buscara protección en ti mi amor._

_- Te has vuelto poético.- Le dijo ella entre risas.- Supongo que mientras estas fuera puedo acabar aquí, aun me falta algo._

_- Mmm. . .- Darien miro en todas direcciones.- Pues yo creo que está todo listo._

_- Pero la cuna me parece vacía, sin nada que pueda llamar la atención de Rini._

_- Puedes hacer lo que quieras mi amor, pero procura descansar mucho._

_- Lo hare._

_Cuando Darien se fue Serena lo comenzó a echar de menos casi de inmediato, estaba triste como cada vez que él tenía que salir, así que resolvió ir a la tienda, era una pena que Lita estuviera en recuperación por una pierna rota._

_- Es una pena que tenga que estar aquí en cama.- Se quejó la castaña._

_- Sigo sin comprender como es que caíste por la escalera._

_- Había estado discutiendo con aquella molestia de Beryl, esa mujer saca lo peor de mi.- Le explico Lita.- Cuando iba a bajar las escaleras estaba tan enfadada que tropecé con un escalón y caí._

_- Menos mal que solo fue una pierna.- Comento Serena._

_- Si, pero odio estar en cama más de lo necesario.- Reclamo la joven castaña.- ¿Ya te vas a la tienda?_

_- Si, ya creo que sé que es lo que quiero para la cuna de Rini._

_- Darien dejo instrucciones para que vayas con tres guardias._

_- Lo sé, son los de siempre.- Miro la hora.- Volveré dentro de poco._

_- ¿Vas a salir Serena querida?- Beryl estaba entrando en la casa cuando ella iba saliendo._

_- Tengo compras que hacer.- Fue todo lo que dijo mientras pasaba a su lado._

_- Es una lástima que Lita no pueda ir contigo._

_Serena no quiso responderle nada a aquella bruja que parecía odiarla más desde que Darien no solo había anunciado su embarazo sino también el compromiso, de todos modos nunca le había prestado mayor atención, su prometido le había dicho que al volver iba a echar a Beryl de la organización, así que esperaba no volver a verla en el futuro._

_- ¿A dónde jefa?- Los guardias de Darien la habían comenzado a llamar así cuando se habían enterado de la futura boda de su jefe._

_- Al centro comercial por favor._

_- De acuerdo._

_Vio muchas tiendas, cuando llego a la que estaba buscando, tras dar unas cuantas vistas a los objetos de la tiendas ella dio con lo que estaba buscando, una pelota con forma de cabeza de gato negro, al ver la etiqueta vio que el juguete se llamaba luna pelota, al apretar un botón una melodía de bebe comenzó a sonar, era lo que estaba buscando, la tomo y la llevo a la caja, otra mujer estaba detrás ella en la fila para pagar, al tomar el recibo de la compra se dio vuelta para chocar con un par de ojos familiares._

_- Oh hola Rei.- La saludo, su cuñada estaba tan hermosa como siempre.- ¿Cómo has estado?_

_- Bien Serena al parecer igual que tú.- Le dijo la peli negra.- Me alegra verte._

_- A mí también todo este tiempo queriendo saber de ti y de mi hermano.- Le dijo sonriente.- Bueno ya me tengo que ir._

_- Yo también me tengo que ir.- La mujer le dio la espalda._

_Serena se reunió con sus guardias, pero antes de poder irse a casa tuvo la urgencia de ir al baño, su embarazo la obligaba a pasar por el cuarto de baño casi cada hora, les dijo a los guardias que no tardaría, al entrar al sanitario volvió a ver a Rei, al parecer la peli negra estaba colocándose labial._

_- Hola de nuevo.- Le hablo._

_- Debes estar feliz con tu embarazo Serena.- Le dijo mientras detrás de la puerta del baño._

_- Bueno si, es una niña, la quiero llamar Rini._

_- ¿Estas con Darien verdad?_

_- Bueno tu sabias que yo lo quería._

_- Si es cierto.- Escucho la risa de Rei.- Me alegro que hayas estado bien con él._

_- No amamos y pronto nos casaremos.- Le dijo al salir del sanitario y caminar hasta el lava manos.- Me gustaría que pudieras ir pero. . ._

_- Lo entiendo.- Le dijo Rei al verla dudar._

_- Bueno tengo que dejarte.- Le dio la espalda para salir, estaba cansada y quería tumbarse en la cama._

_- Serena yo lo lamento de verdad.- Le dijo Rei._

_Serena no comprendió nada de lo que su cuñada le dijo, de pronto se dio cuenta de todo, Rei no estaba ahí por casualidad._

_- Dejame ir.- Le rogo.- Yo no quiero volver con mi hermano._

_- Lo siento de verdad Serena.- __Rei le tapo la boca con una amarra.- __Lo siento de verdad, pero es algo que Nicolas me pido._

_- Mmm. . .- Intento gritar pero le fue imposible._

_Al salir del baño otros hombre la agarraron también, intento llamar la atención pero le fue imposible, antes de que pudiese ver como la sacaban del centro comercial fue adormecida por un paño húmedo._

_- . . . Sabía que podía confiar en ti mi amor.- Escucho la voz de su hermano mayor._

_- No vuelvas a pedirme algo así Nicolás, ella está embarazada y no quiere estar aquí y mucho menos contigo._

_Serena despertó al escuchar la voz de su cuñada, estaba en la antigua habitación que había utilizado en la casa Tsukino, iba a levantarse pero unas amarras que sujetaban sus pies lo impedían._

_- Nicolás.- Le dijo- Dejame ir. . . Cuando Darien se dé cuenta de que me secuestraste te va a ir mal._

_- Hola hermanita que bueno tenerte de vuelta.- Nicolás se sentó a su lado en la cama.- No te preocupes nosotros te cuidaremos._

_- Dejame ir por favor.- Le rogo llorando.- No quiero estar aquí._

_- Eso no importa ahora, vas a quedarte aquí el resto de la vida, no voy a permitir que Chiba vuelva a sacarte de esta casa._

_- Él no me saco, yo me fui con él._

_- No hermanita, no es así, te secuestro, pero yo ya te recupere._

_- Dejame por favor, yo vivo con Darien, soy feliz con él._

_- Maldita.- Nicolás le dio una bofetada._

_- Detente.- Rei logro controlar a su esposa para que no siguiese.- Ya la tienes aquí como querías, déjala en paz, la estás haciendo sufrir._

_- Suéltame Nicolás, dejame ir y te prometo que Darien no se enterara._

_- ¿Que me importa lo que haga ese Chiba?- Se burló su hermano.- Vas a quedarte aquí hermana, te voy a mantener aquí, lejos de las garras de ese Chiba._

_- ¡No!_

_- Vámonos Rei.- Nicolas tomo a su esposa del brazo.- Mas tarde veré que alguien te traiga comida hermana._

_Antes de salir de su cuarto Rei le desato lo pies, al menos estaba libre, intento rogar por ayuda a su cuñada, pero esta le dio la espalda y se apresuró a salir, le habían quitado todo, sus compras, su cartera y por supuesto su teléfono móvil, no tenía como ponerse en contacto con Darien_

_Comenzaron a pesar los días, ella rogaba por ayuda cada vez que alguien entraba en el cuarto a dejarle comida, pero todos le eran fieles a su hermano, y no le prestaban la mayor atención, se la pasaba llorando todo el día, rogando porque Darien llegara por ella._

_- Serena hermana.- Nicolás un día entro en el cuarto.- Deja de llorar por favor, esto lo hago por tu bien, Chiba ya estaba cansado de ti y me pidió que te trajera de vuelta._

_- ¡Eso no es cierto!- Le grito fuerte.- Él me ama._

_- Yo no estaría tan seguro.- Nicolás le entrego una carta.- Chiba me mando esto hace unas cuantas semanas, léelo y sabrás que hice lo mejor para ti._

_Tsukino:_

_Seré breve pues no hay mayor relación entre tú y yo, no quiero tener esta molestia más aquí en mi casa, Serena ya no me sirve para vengarme de ti, te la devuelvo puedes llevártela cuando quieras, por cierto está embarazada así que mi venganza fue dulce, quédate con ella y con la mocosa que lleva, no las quiero cerca de mí nunca._

_Darien Chiba._

_- No es cierto.- Sintió un dolor en el vientre.- No es cierto, Darien me quiere, quiere a nuestra hija._

_- No Serena, él ya no te quiere, fue su idea sacarte del centro comercial de esa forma, me dijo claramente que tenía que hacer para recuperarte._

_- Me duele. . .- Dijo de pronto entre lágrimas.- Creo que Rini va a nacer._

_- Te llevare al hospital hermanita no te preocupes,- Nicolás salió de la habitación y volvió al poco tiempo con Rei y dos hombre más.- Llévenla al coche._

_Fue trasladada a un hospital que ella no había visto nunca, mientras la examinaban ella no hacía más que pedir que Darien estuviera ahí, se negaba a creer en aquella carta, Darien no había podido hacerle eso._

_- Llamen a Darien. . .- Rogo por enésima vez.- Por favor, él me prometió estar aquí conmigo._

_- Tranquilícese señorita.- Una enfermera le hablo.- Tendremos que llevarla a la sala de partos pronto._

_- ¡No!- Grito a todo pulmón.- Quiero a Darien, no puedo tener a Rini sin él._

_- Serena, Darien no vendrá y es hora de que lo entiendas.- Nicolás le hablo muy fuerte.- Ese bastardo te abandono a ti y a la niña._

_- No, él me quiere, me quiere a mi y a Rini.- Dijo llorando._

_- ¿Acaso quieres que te lea la carta otra vez?_

_- Darien me quiere._

_- Señor Tsukino su hermana está entrando en una etapa de crisis nerviosa, el parto y que llame a aquel hombre llamado Darien solo está empeorando las cosas.- Dijo una voz masculino que ella no conocía.- Tenemos que llevarla a la sala de partos._

_No sabía cuántas horas llevaba en aquella fría sala, pero lo cierto era que Rini aún no nacía, estaba desesperada y cada vez comenzaba a creer en aquella carta, después de todo era la letra de Darien, todos sus miedos volvieron, todo lo que ella había temido en el principio de su relación con él refloto en su mente._

_- Señorita.- El médico le hablo.- Concéntrese en dar a luz. . . Debe pujar._

_- Tienes que hacerlo Serena.- Rei había entrado con ella a la sala de parto, incluso podía ver a Nicolás en una extremo de la habitación_

_- ¡Darien!- Grito pujando con toda la fuerza que podía._

_Estaba exhausta por lo que cuando sintió el llanto de su hija se relajó y dejo caer en la cama a la espera de que le llevasen a su bebé a los brazos, en ese momento tomo una decisión, si de verdad Darien no la quería ni a ella ni mucho menos a la niña, tendría que decírselo en la cara, tomaría a su hija y a penas las dieran de alta a ambas iría a la mansión de él, pero el tiempo pasaba y nadie le llevaba a la niña._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto intentando sentarse en la cama.- ¿Sucede algo malo?_

_- Rei llévate a la bastarda.- __Ordeno de pronto Nicolás acercándose a ellas.- Sácala de aquí._

_- Nicolás no lo hagas.- La peli negra tomo la mano de su cuñada.- Es la hija de tu hermana, es tu familia también, tu sobrina._

_- Esa niña tiene sangre Chiba, no puede ser mi familia nunca.- Nicolás tomo del brazo a su mujer.- Ahora o te la llevas y te deshaces de ella o lo hago yo._

_- Rini mi hija.- Serena Intento ponerse de pie pero sintió el pinchazo de una aguja._

_- Tranquilícese señorita, el sedante pronto comenzara a hacer efecto.- Era el medico.- Ya lo hice señor Tsukino ahora quiero mi dinero._

_- Lo tendrás.- Serena alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de su hermano poco a poco pedía el conocimiento.- Perfecto, Rei haz lo que te dijo._

_- Si Nicolás.- Serena quiso rogar pero le fue imposible, cayó dormida poco después._

_Serena despertó en mitad de la noche, por un momento todo aquello le pareció una pesadilla cruel, pero al ver realmente donde estaba recordó todo lo sucedido en el parto, le habían quitado a su hija, a su precios Rini, se levantó de la cama, se sorprendió al ver a una enfermera dormida en el sofá del cuarto, pero sonrió al ver que junto a la dormida mujer había una cartera, la tomo y comenzó a buscar algo que le ayudase, no tardó en encontrar un teléfono móvil, era una fortuna que se supiera el número de Darien, lo marco de inmediato, el tono de marcada sonó tres veces, al fin alguien tomo la llamada._

_- ¿Darien? Darien mi amor me tienen secuestrada en el hospital, no sé dónde estoy, me quitaron a Rini ayúdame por favor.- Nadie le respondía, pero había línea.- ¿Darien?_

_- Que ingenua eres Serena.- ¿Qué hacía Beryl contestando el teléfono de Darien?- Eres una pobre idiota, si quieres puedo despertar a Darien pero se acaba de quedar dormido después que hicimos el amor._

_- No es cierto, Darien no puede haber dormido contigo.- Le dijo apretando el teléfono con fuerza.- Pásame a Darien ahora._

_- Lo siento querida pero no quiero despertarlo, fue un salvaje en la cama y el pobre se quedó dormido, ahora Darien es mio, buena suerte adiós.- Beryl colgó._

_Intento marcar otras veces pero el teléfono estaba apagado, no podía creer aquello, entonces Nicolás si tenía razón, Darien la había entregado, de verdad ya no la quería, comenzó a tener dificultad para respirar y cayó al suelo desmayada._

_Serena despertó a la mañana siguiente en la cama, ya no estaba la misma enfermera que en la madrugada, intento que le dijera algo sobre su hija pero la mujer no le dijo nada, tan solo que ya no era problema suyo, estaba devastada, él hombre que amaba solo la había utilizado, el bebé que había esperado con tantas ansias se lo habían quitado y seguramente al ser dada de alta volvería a la casa de su hermano a permanecer para siempre encerrada._

_Cerca del medio día la puerta del cuarto se abrió, imagino que podía ser su hermano o su cuñada, pero la mujer que entro la enfureció, era Beryl._

_- Maldita mujer.- Iba a salir de la cama para enfrentarla pero su enemiga fue más rápida._

_Beryl se lanzó sobre ella, la comenzó a golpear in medir fuerza, Serena intento defenderse pero aún estaba débil por el parto complicado y sus movimientos eran lento, la pelirroja la arrastro fuera de la cama y la lanzo al piso, le propino una seria de patadas, cuando la mujer maligna pareció cansarse la tomo del cabello y la saco de la habitación, comenzó a caminar con ella por las escaleras de emergencia._

_- Voy a acabar contigo maldita.- Le dijo Beryl._

_- Suéltame maldita mujer._

_- ¡Serena!- La voz de Nicolas retumbo en las escaleras, se estaba acercando cada vez más.- ¿Beryl?_

_- Tu hermana me quito lo que más he querido en la vida.- Beryl la apoyo contra la barandilla de una de las escaleras, debían estar en el tercero o segundo piso podía ver que las escaleras acaban pronto.- Debe morir._

_No tuvo fuerzas para resistirse cuando Beryl la tomo del cuello y la alzo por sobre la barandilla, se vio cayendo por las escaleras, al caer y antes de quedar inconsciente sintió el dolor en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en la cabeza._

_**Pobre Serena todo lo que sufrió, pierde el amor de Darien y le quitan a su hija. ¿Y ustedes que creen? Como ya saben pueden dejar Reviews si les ha gustado este nuevo capítulo, saludos.**_


	11. Crisis

**Nota importante: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**La cruel venganza.**

**Crisis.**

Darien despertó con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, por primera vez en muchos meses se sentía bien, aunque algo le faltaba, su hija, pero al menos había recuperado a su mujer, se sentó en la cama, al volverse para ver a su amada Serena se asustó al ver que ella se revolvía en la cama, iba a despertarla pues obviamente tenía una pesadilla pero ella fue más rápida y se sentó en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos y llorando.

- ¡Rini! Me la quitaron.

- Serena mi amor lo sé.- La intento tocar pero ella se apartó de él como si le tuviera miedo.- ¿Qué pasa conejita?

- Tú me dejaste.- Serena lo acuso, Darien se asustó al ver que a, pesar de que Serena tenia los ojo fijos en él parecía no estar mirándolo realmente.- Maldito me dejaste, solo me utilizaste, por tu culpa me quitaron a mi hija. . . Mi hija.

- Serena no sé de qué hablas. . .- No pudo terminar de habar pues Serena le dio una fuerte bofetada.

- No quiero estar aquí, tengo que ir a buscar a mi hija.- Intento salir de la cama pero él la sostuvo.- Suéltame. . . Deja que me vaya, ya me dejaste una vez, hazlo ahora maldito.

- ¿Qué? No comprendo de que hablas.- Le toco la frente, no tenía fiebre, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa, su conejita había recuperado sus recuerdos.- Serena mírame y dime quien soy.

- Maldito seas, eres Darien Chiba.- Le dijo ella entre lagrima.- El peor hombre que puede haber en la faz de la tierra, deja que me vaya, tengo que encontrar a Rini.

- Serena escúchame, tienes que calmarte, te prometo que te ayudare pero quédate aquí en la cama.- Se levantó rápidamente.- Te juro que yo también estoy buscando a Rini.

- ¿De verdad?- Serena al parecer se estaba calmando.- ¿Porque me dejaste? Por tu culpa me quitaron a Rini.

- La vamos a encontrar, cálmate.- Darien tomo su bata.- Quédate aquí iré a llamar a los chicos para que ayuden en la búsqueda.

- Si.- Serena se aferró a las mantas como si tuviera miedo de todo a su alrededor, estaba pálida y llorosa.

Darien corrió escaleras arriba, Serena estaba muy nerviosa, podría hacerse daño a si misma si se quedaba mucho tiempo sola en el cuarto, corrió hacia su despacho, tomo el teléfono y marco a Amy.

- ¿Bueno?

- Amy soy Darien. . .

- Darien apenas son las siete y quince.- Lo interrumpió la chica.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Es Serena, creo que recordó todo, esta como hipnotizada, no sé qué hacer.- Le dijo desesperado.- ¿Puedes venir y traer a Taiki?

- Dame un segundo.- Al parecer Amy tapo el teléfono, de todos modos Darien escucho algo.- Taiki cielo. . . Cielo despierta. . . Llama Darien, Serena tiene una crisis. . . Si se lo diré cielo. . . ¿Darien estás ahí?

- Eh. . . Si.- De estar en otra situación le haría alguna broma a la peli azul.- Dime, te escucho.

- Yo. . . Llamare a Taiki, iremos cuanto antes, trata de que Serena se calme, pero no le des ningún medicamento ni sedante.

- Si, vengan pronto.- Colgó, ya después hablaría con ella sobre porque Taiki estaba en la cama de quien era prácticamente su hermana pequeña.

Salió del despacho caminando lentamente, analizando cada palabra de su mujer, ella lo culpaba de que le hubieran quitado a Rini, pero en la carta ella le decía que iba a dar a la bebé en adopción, aquello no tenía sentido para nada.

- Darien.- Andrew lo encontró cuando iba subiendo la escalera.- Algo anda mal con Serena, Lita la escucho gritar.

- Creo que recupero sus recuerdos y tiene una especie de crisis nerviosa.

- Comprendo, bueno al parecer se calmó cuando Lita entro en el cuarto, están hablando ahora, pero no dejó que yo entrara.

- Iré con ella.- Subió al segundo piso.- Algo anda mal en todo esto, lo que ella recuerda no concuerda con lo que yo sé de toda está loca historia.

- ¿Y qué harás?

- Por ahora esperar a que llegue Amy con Taiki.

Darien sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cuando había esperado que Serena recuperase sus recuerdos no había pensado en la posibilidad de que ella sufriera, de haberlo sabido no la hubiera presionado de aquella forma tan cruel castigándola por lo que él creía era su culpa, no le había creído cuando le dijo que tenía amnesia y ahora que ella había dicho que le habían quitado a su hija le creía pero era demasiado tarde al parecer, entro en el cuarto esperanzado de que ella estuviera más tranquila.

- ¡Vete!- Lo recibió el grito enfurecido de Serena.- Vete maldito, te odio.

- Serena mi amor dime que tienes contra mí. . .

- Tu carta.- Le dijo ella entre lágrimas.- Tu carta me destrozo.

- ¿Qué carta?- Intento acercarse pero ella lloro más fuerte.- Mi amor escucha, Taiki el siquiatra vendrá a verte, quiere hablar contigo para ayudarte, necesito que lo recibas.

- Vete por favor vete, no puedo verte.- Le rogo ella.

- Bien me iré, pero baja en cuanto puedas.- Le pidió.

- Darien.- Lita que en todo momento había estado al lado de Serena se levantó de la cama para acercarse a él.- Será mejor que esperes y que te vistas en otro cuarto, yo veré que Serena haga lo mismo y baje, pero tienes que salir de aquí, estaba tranquila hasta que entraste.

- Entiendo.- Miro a la mujer en la cama complemente desorientada.- Lo siento mucho Serena.

- Vete.

- Si mi amor.

Darien se cambió de ropa en el estudio de arte de Serena, cuando estuvo listo bajo a su despacho, no quería ir otra vez a su cuarto y ver el desprecio de Serena en los ojos, estaba tomando un trago cuando la puerta se abrió, Serena entro muy despacio, ya estaba vestido y al parecer más calmada.

- ¿Darien podemos hablar?- Serena cerró la puerta.- Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo.

- Ven mi amor.- Le dio un espacio en el asiento.- Dime que ocurre conejita.

- Una carta, mi hermano me dio una carta escrita con tu letra.

- ¿Y que decía esa carta?

- Que solo habías estado conmigo para vengarte de Nicolás, que no me querías y tampoco a nuestra hija.

- Mi amor.- Darien la abrazo.- Te juro que yo no escribí esa carta.

- Y yo también te juro que no escribí aquella horrenda carta que leíste tu.- Serena se refugió en los brazos de su amado.- Yo no te deje, estaba en el centro comercial cuando los hombres de mi hermano me pusieron un pañuelo en la nariz y me dormí.

- Cuando yo volví del viaje y descubrí que no estabas sali a buscarte por casi dos días, al no tener ninguna pista de tu paradero volví a casa y encontré esa carta debajo de la almohada de la cama.

- No comprendo nada.- Serena comenzó a llorar.- Mi mente eta hecha un caos mucho peor que cuando no recordaba nada.

- Vamos a solucionar esto conejita.- Le beso fugazmente, no estaba seguro de que como iba a reaccionar ella ante esas muestras de cariño.- Te amo y eso es lo que importa.

- Y yo también te amo, pero hay algo más, quiero a mi hija Darien, la amo también.

- La tendremos de vuelta mi amor.

- Nicolás y Reí me la quitaron.- Le dijo ella.- Ellos son los culpables.

- Chicos.- Lita entro en el despacho.- Amy y Taiki ya llegaron.

- Hola Serena.-Taiki entro y la saludo.- Ya me entere de que tuviste una pequeña crisis nerviosa al despertar. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

- Si.- Serena se apartó un poco de Darien.

- Bien Darien y los demás por favor esperen a fuera.

- Bien.- Darien beso a su mujer.- Te amo.

Darien salió del despacho esperanzado de que Serena superara esa crisis y hablara con Taiki de todo lo que recordaba, estaba muerto de hambre así que fue por algo de comer, necesitaba hacer otra cosa para despejar un poco su mente.

- Hola Darien.- Amy estaba en la cocina desayunando, lo cual lo hacía recordar la llamaba de la mañana.

- Amy tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio.- Tomo asiento al lado de su amiga.- Cuando te llame escuche como le hablas a Taiki y por los visto él paso la noche contigo.

- Darien yo. . .- La peli azul se puso roja de pies a cabeza.- Iba a decírtelo, pero con todo esto de Serena, su nuevo embarazo y su pérdida de memoria. . .

- Pues habla ahora.

- Taiki y yo nos conocemos de la escuela de medicina, salimos juntos pero nuestros caminos se separaron cuando él se especializo en psiquiatría y yo en medicina, nos reencontramos el año pasado en un congreso sobre medicina alternativa y bueno. . .

- ¿Volvió el amor?

- Si, ahora que Taiki se ha hecho un prestigio como siquiatra dice que va a poner su consulta definitiva aquí en la ciudad y bueno me pidió. . .

- ¿Qué?

- Que me casara con él, le dije que sí y el resultado de anoche fue lo que escuchaste hoy en la mañana.

- Entiendo.- Darien le sonrió.- Espero que seas muy feliz Amy.

Darien se preparó un rápido desayuno, no quería estar ocupado en caso de que Taiki le permitiera entrar en el despacho, estaba hablando con Amy del nuevo embarazo de su mujer cuando su mejor amigo y mano derecha entro.

- Taiki quiere que vayas allá.- Les dijo Andrew.- Y también quiere que vayas tu Amy.

No estaba seguro de cómo actuar frente a Serena, quería que ella confiara en él, pero la mujer que había despertado en la cama esa mañana lo odiaba con todas su fuerzas.

- Pasen.- Taiki estaba sentado al lado de su mujer.- Serena ya ordeno su pensamiento y es mejor que la escuches Darien.

- Si.- Él también se sentó a su lado.- Dime mi amor.

- Cuando te fuiste de viaje.- Comenzó a hablar la rubia.- Yo fui al centro comercial, me encontré con Rei en una tienda, pero no me di cuenta de su verdaderas intenciones, fui al baño y ella ya estaba ahí, al salir me tomo del brazo y todo lo que recuerdo de ese día es que los hombres de mi hermano me adormecieron.

- ¿Y despertaste en la casa de tu hermano?- Le pregunto él.

- Si, le dije que no sacaba nada con tenerme ahí, que tú me rescatarías.

- Y lo hubiese hecho mi amor, pero me deje llevar por aquella carta.- Se lamentó Darien.- ¿Que más sucedió?

- Los días pasaron y mi hermano me entrego una carta, dijo que tú se la habías dado poco antes de tu viaje, la carta era horrible, decías que no me quería y tampoco a la niña que esperamos con tanta ansias.

- Yo nunca escribí tal cosa Serena mi amor.

- Serena.- Intervino Taiki.- Dile a Darien el resto de la historia.

- Cuando termine de leer esa carta entre en trabajo de parto.- Le dijo la rubia.- Di a luz a Rini pero me la quitaron antes de que yo pudiese siquiera verla, oí a Nicolás diciéndole a Rei que se deshiciera de la bebé, les rogué que no lo hicieran. . .

- Mi amor, vamos a recuperar a nuestra Rini lo prometo.- La abrazo.

- Hay más.- Le dijo Serena.- Después del parto desperté una noche, debía ser más de media noche, en el cuarto del hospital había un enfermera, le robe el teléfono para llamarte pero. . .

- ¿Pero qué mi amor?

- Beryl me contesto.- Serena comenzó a llorar.- Ella me dijo que estaba contigo en la cama, eso me destrozo.

- Mi amor, eso no es cierto, yo no estaba con ella, en aquellos días estaba medio muerto, deje todos mis aparatos de teléfono móvil en mi despacho, yo me encerré en tu estudio, no quería creer que me hubieses dejado.- Le dijo él besándola.- Tienes que creerme mi amor.

- Después, a la mañana siguiente Beryl apareció.- Serena parecía un poco más calmada.- Me saco de la cama y comenzó a golpearme, ella me tiro de las escaleras de emergencia y ese accidente fue el que me quito la memoria.

- Eso.- Murmuro Taiki.- Y toda la presión que vivió, creer que no solo te había perdido a ti Darien sino la pérdida real de la hija que tanto amaba.

- Hay más.- Dijo de pronto Serena.- Cuando estaba a punto de caer por las escaleras apareció mi hermano y reconoció a Beryl.

- Eso no puede ser, mis hombres tienen prohibido todo tipo de acercamiento con la gente de Tsukino.- Murmuro Darien confundido.

- Mi amor una vez me dijiste que Beryl era una falsificadora profesional, ella nunca me quiso a tu lado.- Serena le tomo las manos.- He estado pensando, y creo que ella y mi hermano formaron una alianza para separarnos.

- Entonces la carta que yo lei y la que tu recibiste de manos de tu hermano debieron ser escritas por ella.- Darien apretó sus puños.- Voy a dar órdenes para que den con esa bruja, me las va a pagar una a una.

- Bien, me alegra que hayas podido hablar de todo esto con Darien.- Taiki se levantó.- Seré sincero es posible que durante un buen tiempo Serena sufra de pesadillas iguales a la que tuvo al recuperar la memoria, debido a su estado no puedo darle sedantes ni nada de eso.

- Comprendo.- Murmuro Serena cabizbaja.- ¿Pero que otra cosa puedo hacer?

- Sospecho que tus pesadillas pueden disminuir si encuentras a tu bebé robada.- Le explico el siquiatra.- De todos modo hay terapias que puedes tomar que no exijan que tomes ningún medicamento.

- Bien, lo hare.- La rubia sintió el abrazo de su amado.- Todo con tal de vivir en paz de ahora en adelante.

- Bueno no hay mucho que hacer.- Taiki tomo sus cosas.

- Llámennos siempre que nos necesiten.- Les dijo Amy.

- Tengo sueño.- Murmuro Serena.

- Vuelve a la cama mi amor.- Darien la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

- Darien.- Ella lo miro.- Quiero que me expliques el problemas entre nuestras familias.

- Bien pero subamos al cuarto, tienes que descansar.

Serena llego al cuarto en completo silencio, se metió a la cama y recordó todo lo que le había dicho a Darien al despertar de sus pesadillas.

- Hace años.- Comenzó a hablar Darien cuando ella se acomodó.- Tu abuelo, Samy Tsukino y mi padre Armando hicieron un negocio, las cosas no salieron bien del todo y antes de que mi padre se hubiera dado cuenta tu abuelo se quedó con gran parte del dinero de mi padre.

- Comprendo.- Ella no conocía nada sobre la realidad de toda esa rivalidad.

- Hay papeles y documentos que acreditan que tu abuelo se quedó con dinero, pero él se hiso el desentendido, y cuando mi padre intento hablar con el tuyo fue la misma historia, Kenji Tsukino no quiso reconocer la deuda.

- Mi padre me crio a mí y a mi hermano con la idea de que debíamos odiar a todos lo Chiba, pero yo nunca comprendí a que se debía tanto odio.

- Ya veo.- Darien la abrazo.- Duerme mi amor, necesitas descansar.

- Si.

Darien se quedó cuidando del sueño de su mujer, pero había algo que tenía que hacer y mientras antes fuera mejor, salió de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido y movimientos, salió del cuarto y le pido a Andrew que reuniera a todos sus hombres, unos momentos después una gran cantidad de personas estaban reunidas en el patio.

- Hay una misión de mucha importancia que deben hacer.- Les dijo a todos.- Beryl ha traicionado a nuestra organización, deberán dar con ella, no sabemos dónde puede estar pero ella no abandonara esta ciudad tan fácilmente, quiero que la encuentren y la traigan aquí, deben traerla viva.

- Sí señor.

- Es posible que este en los dominios de Tsukino, así que mientras antes la busquen mejor.

- ¡Sí!

- Darien.- Andrew y Lita se le acercaron, pero fue su amigo quien hablo.- ¿Estas bien?

- Dada las circunstancias no puedo estar muy bien que digamos.- Les dijo medio sonriendo.- Pero la que me preocupa es Serena, Taiki me dijo que es posible que Serena tenga esas crisis otra vez.

- Darien sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- Lita le sonrió.- Al parecer ella confía en mí.

- Es que eres la única que no le ha hecho daño.- Le dijo.- Por cierto quería pedirte un favor Lita.

- Dime.

- Necesito que registres el cuarto que utilizaba Beryl aquí en casa, aunque sé llevo todas sus cosas debe de haber quedado algo, lo que sea.

- Lo hare de inmediato.

- Gracias.- Se volvió hacia su amigo.- Llama a más gente, quiero a todos buscando a esa maldita bruja, y además busca mi arma más poderosa.

- ¿La pistola de 35?- Le pregunto Andrew sorprendido.- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Iré a enfrentar a Nicolás Tsukino y necesito estar preparado con todo.

- Bien lo entiendo.

Darien volvió al cuarto, ya había dado instrucciones y esperaba que se cumplieran pronto, al entrar en la habitación vio su mujer durmiendo profundamente, aparto las mantas y fijo su vista en el vientre, un nuevo hijo venia en camino, por aquel bebé y su hija Rini tendría que acabar con toda aquella locura lo antes posible, no iba a permitir que sus hijos vivieran encerrados en aquella casa, no dejaría que Serena se sintiera prisionera en la mansión.

- Rini. . . Rini. . .- La escucho hablar de pronto.- ¿Rini dónde estás?

Se avecinaba otra crisis, pues Serena había comenzado a moverse en la cama como si la tuvieran amarrada, se sentó a su lado y la tomo en sus brazos.

- Yo te estoy cuidando mi amor.- Le susurro en el oído.- Soy yo, tu Darien mi amor.

- Mi hija. . .- La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente.- Tuve otra pesadilla.

- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.- Le dijo él.- Todo va a estar bien.

- Darien quiero. . . Quiero ir a enfrentar a mi hermano.

- Has tenido la misma idea que yo mi amor.- Dijo el pelinegro.- Solo él y su esposa pueden saber que paso con nuestra Rini.

- Aunque Nicolás no va a hablar tan fácilmente.

- Mi amor, tendrá que hacerlo de lo contrario lo voy a mandar a la cárcel.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo? No tenemos pruebas.- Le dijo ella.

- Encontrare a Beryl y hare que confiese, con su testimonio y el tuyo se verá obligado a decir la verdad sobre donde esta nuestra Rini sino quiere pasar el resto de la vida encerrado, además por el delito que cometió Samy Tsukino aún puede pagar condena.

- Entiendo.- No era el final que quería para su hermano pero si era la única opción que tenían para recuperar a su hija iba a tomarla de todas formas.- Vamos ahora. . .

- No mi cielo, deja que pase este complicado día, estás agotada tanto física como psicológicamente, si vas a enfrentar a tu hermano debe ser con todas tus fuerzas.

- Comprendo.

- Serena tienes que confiar en mí, muchos en esta historia nos han mentido, jugaron con nuestras vidas y te prometo que los hare pagar.

- Si, lo sé.- Serena lo beso en el mentón.- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti conejita.

- Darien. . .- Serena de prono se puso muy roja.- Quiero que me hagas el amor.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Solo estando en tus brazos, sintiendo tus besos mi amor olvido todo lo malo.- Serena se sentó mejor en la cama y beso a su hombre.- Te necesito.

- Y yo a ti.- Darien la tomo de la cintura para acercarla más.- Y yo a ti.

**En la casa Tsukino.**

- Maldita sea Beryl ya no me sirve.- Exclamo Nicolás enfurecido.- Tengo que sacar a Serena de ahí cuanto antes.

- Nicolás ya la has perdido, por favor acéptalo, cualquier día de estos ella volverá pero para reclamarte todo el daño que le hicimos.- Rei se acercó a su marido.- Aun me arrepiento de haberle quitado a su hija.

- Hiciste lo que yo te ordene.

- Pero bajo tu amenaza de hacerte cargo tú de desaparecer a la niña.- Le dijo la peli negra.- Entiende mi amor, Serena recuperara tarde o temprano sus recuerdos y no querrá para nosotros nada que no sea la venganza.

- Serena es solo una niña mal criada, el que me preocupa es Chiba, tiene mucho más poder que yo y puede destruirme fácilmente.

- ¿Solo te importa el odio entre ambas familias?- Reclamo la mujer.- Aun estas a tiempo para deshacer lo malo que hemos hecho, acepta devolverá a la pequeña mi amor, deja que tu hermana sea feliz con el hombre que amaba.

- ¡Nunca!- Nicolás golpeo la mesa con sus puños.- Entiende Rei fui criado para odiar a todos lo Chiba, Darien es uno de ellos, mi hermana se ha unido a él y esa niña es su hija por lo tanto una Chiba.

- Pero tiene un lado Tsukino, un lado que puedes querer.

- Nunca, los únicos Tsukino que voy querer será a nuestros hijos.

- Nicolás yo. . .

- Basta de hablar de mi hermana.- Nicolás la abrazo.- No quiero saber de ningún otro bebé, ni de Chiba.

- Pero. . .

- Ven la cena ya debe estar lista.

**De noche en la mansión Chiba.**

Serena se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado, sentía nauseas debido a su embarazo, pero había algo más que la molestaba y la dejaba intranquila, saberse lejos de su hija, confiaba en Darien, sabía que con él podrían encontrarla, pero temía el tiempo que se iba a tardar.

Bajo a la cocina pues estaba muerta de hambre apenas había logrado tragar algo en todo el día, el chef la recibió con una amable sonrisa y puso delante de él una buena porción de pastel de manjar, ella lo acepto gustosa.

- ¿Tú me consentiste mucho en mi primer embarazo verdad Diamante?- Miro al hombre.

- Eres la mujer del jefe, y yo le debo mucho a él.- Respondió el hombre.

- Todos sienten un gran respeto por Darien.- Siempre había sido testigo de aquello, los hombres que trabajan en aquella casa seguían al pie de la letra las ordenes de su hombre.

- A pesar de que nuestro jefe tiene negocios no muy. . . Limpios, él siempre ha cuidado de todo nosotros, a mí me saco de las drogas y me dio un espacio aquí en su casa cuando manifesté mi decisión de estudiar cocina me ayudo.

- Entiendo.

- Así que mi forma de hacerle ver lo feliz que estoy aquí es cuidando de su mujer.- Le dijo Diamante.- ¿Dime pequeña quieres algo más?

- ¿Tienes leche?

- Por supuesto, recuerdo tus antojos de antes.- Rio el hombre mientras le servía un vaso.- Galletas de chocolate con leche, ensalada cesar con leche, pastel de manjar. . .

- Con Leche.- Serena rio de buena gana.- El pobre Darien era quien más sufría al tener que levantarse a media noche.

- Ya sabía que estarías aquí.- Darien entro en la cocina.- Hola Diamante.

- Hola jefe.- El peli plateado sonrió.- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- No muchas gracias.- Darien se sentó al lado de su mujer.- Veo que tu amor por el pastel de manjar y la leche volvió.

- No me molestes, es tu bebé el que tiene hambre.

- Mi bebé. . . Mi bebé.- Repitió el peli negro.- Suena bien.

- Por cierto antes que lo olvide.- Diamante de pronto hablo.- Me entere de que ha mandado a perseguir a la bruja esa de Beryl y creo que esto puede interesarle jefe.

- ¿Qué es?- Darien sintió curiosidad al ver que Diamante caminaba hasta el pequeño cuarto que utilizaban como despensa.

- Antes de irse esa bruja dejo una bolsa en el tacho de la basura de mi cocina.- Murmuro Diamante cargando una bolsa.- Cuando la revise no le di mucha importancia, ahora creo que si importaba esto.

Darien tomo la bolsa y volvo el contenido de ella obre el suelo, en su gran mayoría eran papeles, pero al comenzar a verlos se enfadó al ver que eran cartas escritas con su letra solo para herir a Serena y otras escritas con la letra de Serena para herirlo a él.

- Maldita.- Serena llevaba buen rato leyendo.- Mira esta Darien.

_Darien:_

_Me las he arreglado para escapar de ti una segunda vez, pero esta será la definitiva, nunca podrás recuperar a la hija que tuve la desgracia de tener contigo. . ._

- No puedo seguir leyendo, esto es horrible.- Darien aparto el papel.- Ella realmente nos odiaba.

- Más bien me odiaba a mí por tenerte.- Comento Serena.- Pero esa bruja cometo un gran error, estas cartas supuestamente escritas por mi tienen los puntos de corazones en las ies, lo que significa que ella creía que no tenía amnesia, pero tú ya confiabas en mí.

- Si las hubiera recibido ahora si no las hubiera creído.- Darien apretó sus puños.- Fui un tonto al creer en aquella carta.

- Y yo en la que mi hermano me dio.

- Cuando encuentre a esa mujer la hare confesar todo, después la mandare a matar.

- Darien.- Nunca en todos los años que había vivido con él había sabido que él mandase a matar gente.

- Lo sé no es mi estilo, pero esto ya rebaso el limite mi amor.- Darien miro a su chef.- Muchas gracias por conservar esto Diamante.

- De nada jefe.

Serena salió a tomar aire fresco, ahora que había recuperado su recuerdos y sabía quiénes habían arruinado su vida al robarle a su hija quería cobrar venganza a como diera lugar, aunque odiaba la idea de hacerle daño a su hermano, mal que mal eran familia, de todos modos por su hija estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese.

- ¿Serena?- Darien se unió a ella en un abrazo.- ¿Estas bien?

- Quiero que mañana vayamos a casa de mi hermano Darien.- Le dijo a su amado.- Entre antes tengamos a nuestra hija mejor.

- Lo sé, iba a decirte lo mismo.- Darien la abrazo más.- Tenemos que ser fuertes y no rendirnos mi amor por Rini.

- Por Rini.- Se unió Serena.- Por Rini.

**Dejen sus Reviews**

**Serena ha recuperado sus recuerdos al fin y sabe quién es el enemigo, no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos y sabrán que ocurrirá tanto con Beryl como con Nicolás. Espero que tengan un buen día, saludos.**


	12. Encuentro con lo más preciado

**Nota importante: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**La cruel venganza.**

**Encuentro con lo más preciado.**

A penas dieron la ocho de la mañana Serena se levantó, aquel iba a ser un día decisivo, podría saber dónde estaba su hija o perderla cada vez más, conocía a su hermano y el odio que le tenía a Darien, iba a guardar ese secreto hasta la muerte, tan solo esperaba que finalmente Nicolás cediera y le dijera que había hecho con su hija.

Cuando salió del baño luego de una ducha larga, fue al armario, tomo un vestido de primavera, comenzaba a ser calor, faltaba poco más de un mes para la navidad y esperaba poder tener a su hija en sus brazos.

- ¿Ya estas lista?- Darien tenía una toalla en los hombros.- Solo me daré una ducha, ve y come algo, tienes que estar fuerte.

- ¿Pero y tú?

- Yo estoy bien, quien me preocupa eres tú, estás embarazada tienes que tomar todos tus alimentos.

- Esta bien.- Le dijo resignada.- Soy tu mujer no una niña pequeña Darien.

- Eres mi mujer si.- Le dijo él mientras se acercaba lentamente para su agonía.- Pero estas embarazada de mi bebé y así como te cuide en tu embarazo de Rini voy a hacerlo con este nuevo hijo.

- Bien, iré a comer, baja pronto por favor estoy ansiosa.

Serena entro en la cocina muy contenta al ver que Darien estaba preocupado por ella, había sido una tonta al echarle la culpa de que le hubieran quitado a su hija, al menos ahora trabajarían juntos para recuperarla, Lita y Andrew estaban desayunando en la cocina.

- Buenos días.- Les dijo a ambos, luego se acercó a Diamante.- ¿Qué tiene para mi maravilloso chef?

- Una tortilla de vegetales, a pesar de que tiene que comer por dos tienes que conservar tu figura.- Le dijo en broma el peli plateado.

- ¿Serena es cierto que irán a la casa de tu hermano?- Le pregunto Lita al sentarse al lado de sus amigos.

- Si, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para recuperar a mi hija.- Murmuro con fuerza en la voz.- Nicolas y Rei me la quitaron, tendrán que decirme que hicieron con ella.

- Estaré enviándote buenas vibras.- Le dijo su amiga.

- Y cuentas con nosotros si tenemos que salir de la ciudad para buscar a la pequeña te apoyaremos.

- Muchas gracias a ambos.

Charlo con sus amigos sobre su vida en aquella casa antes de perder sus recuerdos, estaba emocionada al volver a recordar todo.

- Ya estoy listo.- Darien apareció vestido y llevando lentes oscuros, tenía la apariencia de un hombre fuerte.- ¿Nos vamos Serena?

- Si Darien.- La rubia salió antes que él.

- Toma Darien lo que me pediste.- Andrew le entrego el arma.- Y los hombres ya estan apostados en las cercanías de la casa Tsukino.

- Bien.

- Por cierto hay algo más, anoche al parecer encontraron el escondite de Beryl, iré a verlo ahora mismo.- Le indico el rubio.

- Hazlo, si la encuentras tráela aquí inmediatamente aunque no sé si volveré pronto.

- Mucha suerte.- Le dijo Lita.

Darien se subió a su auto y arranco el coche apenas vio que Serena tenía el cinturón puesto, no le había querido decir que llevaba un arma, la conocía bien, sabía que su mujer se pondría nerviosa si se lo decía, además tenía la esperanza de que no tuviera que usarla, ya que contaba con otros métodos.

- Espero tener pronto a mi hija.- Dijo de pronto Serena en un suspiro.- A pesar de que no la conocí siento que ella me necesita.

- Lo entiendo.- Darien dejo la palanca de cambios del auto para tomarle la mano.- Vamos a tener a nuestra hija antes de navidad, ella estará con nosotros la noche buena.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- ¿Alguna vez he faltado a mis promesas contigo?

- Nunca, y eso hace que te amé cada vez más, nunca me decepcionas mi amor.

Tenían que atravesar toda la ciudad, pero no le importaba ir al fin del mundo con tal de recuperar a su hija, Darien detuvo el auto frente a un gran portón de hierro, odiaría tener que anunciarse por el teléfono que había, pero Serena le dio una clave y la probo en la entrada, las puertas se abrieron a los pocos segundos.

- Es ahora o nunca.- Darien detuvo el auto justo en la entrada principal de la casa.

- Ahí vienen.- Dijo Serena al ver a su hermano y cuñada salir de casa.- Salgamos del auto.

- Serena.- Rei al verla quiso acercarse a ella, pero tanto ella como su marido se detuvieron al ver quien era su acompañante.

- Chiba.- Gruño Nicolás.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No estás en posición de hacer las preguntas Tsukino.- Darien tomo de la cintura a su mujer.- Venimos a hablar con ustedes.

- Si crees que. . .

- Me lo debes hermano.- Intervino Serena.- Tu y Rei tienen muchas cosas que explicar.

- ¿Serena tú has recuperado tus recuerdos?- La peli negra la miro asustada.

- Así es Rei, recupere todo mis recuerdos, en especial los que me atan a mi hija.- Serna dejo de mirar a su cuñada para ver a su hermano.- Tú decides Nicolás o hablas con nosotros o yo misma iré a la policía, tengo pruebas que darán fe de que fui secuestrada por ti y que me quitaste a mi hija.

- No voy a hablar de eso, ya es pasado. . .

- Vas a tener que hablar Tsukino, ya Beryl confeso.- Mintió Darien, solo para ejercer presión.- Nos dijo todo, incluso sobre haber tirado a Serena por la escalera de emergencias del hospital.

Serena sabía que aquello era una mentira, ya que aún no tenían noticas de esa bruja, pero había surtido efecto, Nicolás había palidecido.

- ¿Qué me dices hermano?

- Pasa Serena.- Rei tomo a su esposo del brazo.- Es lo mejor Nicolás.

La rubia en tanto se tomó del brazo de su prometido, no estaba segura de que les diría su hermano, pero no hablaría tan fácilmente, aunque lo amenazaran con llevarlo a la cárcel en todo momento, los cuatro entraron en el despacho de su hermano.

- Dinos que hiciste con nuestra hija Tsukino.- Demando Darien al instante.

- ¿Por qué hermano?- Serena se acercó a su pariente.- ¿Por qué me dijiste que Darien ya no me quería? Sé que todo ese era mentira, no sé cómo pudiste hacerme ese daño.

- ¿Y cómo crees que se sienten nuestro padre y abuelo al ver que te revuelcas en la cama con nuestro enemigo?

- Darien no es mi enemigo, es el hombre que amo.- Dijo Serena.- Y si eres sincero contigo mismo te darás cuenta de que no tienes fundamentos para odiarlo, tú no conoces la historia de la disputa entre nuestras familias.

- Fuimos criado para odiar a todo los Chiba. . .

- Pero nuestro padre nunca nos entregó razones.- Lo interrumpió la joven.- Lo que me hiciste hermano no tiene perdón, me arrebataste mi amor por Darien y no contento con eso a mi hija también, una niña que no tenía la culpa de nada.

- Era hija de ese.- Murmuro Nicola mirando a su enemigo.- Es razón suficiente para mí.

- No tenías derecho a hacer lo que hiciste Nicolás, yo nunca te voy a perdonar.- Le dijo Serena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Pero si me dices donde está mi hija te juro que puedo olvidarme de todo esto.

- No lo sé.- Fue todo lo que su hermano le dijo antes de darle la espalda.

- Habla Tsukino.- Darien estaba por sacar su arma.

- Serena, Darien.- Rei intervino acercándose a la rubia.- Él no lo sabe, nunca lo ha sabido, solo sabe cómo se llama la mujer que está cuidando a tu hija.

- ¿Rei tú. . .?

- Cuando diste a luz Serena y me vi en la obligación de cumplir con la orden de mi marido yo lleve a la niña aun orfanato.- Le dijo la peli negra.

- No. . .- Serena se apoyó en Darien, iba a comenzar a llorar.- Puede haber sido dada en adopción.

- No Serena, la mujer que dirige el orfanato es mi amiga Setsuna, le conté la historia, y de la necesidad de mantener a la niña escondida hasta que tu recuperases lo recuerdos, ella ha esperado por ti todo este tiempo.

- Rei.- Nicolás se volvió para ver a su mujer.- Nunca me lo dijiste.

- Nunca habías querido escuchar sobre el paradero de Rini, te contentaste con verme con los brazos vacíos luego de salir con la niña del hospital.- Rei dejo de ver a su marido, para ver a su cuñada.- Perdóname por favor Serena, yo nunca quise que esto llegara tan lejos, nunca quise hacerte daño.

- ¿Porque haces esto Rei? Amas a Nicolás deberías estar de acuerdo con todo lo que él ha hecho.- Serena no alcanzaba a comprender nada

- Porque descubrí hace un par de semanas que estoy embarazada.- Dijo con cuidado la mujer.- Y no me gustaría pasar por lo que tú has pasado Serena, te hemos hecho mucho daño.

- ¿Cuál es la dirección del orfanato?- Darien quería ir a buscar a su hija cuanto antes.

- Dame un segundo.- Rei tomo papel y lápiz de encima del escritorio.- Esta es, queda en el centro de la ciudad, es fácil dar con el orfanato.

- Muchas gracias Rei.

- Vámonos Serena.- Darien tomo la mano de su mujer.

- Serena.- Nicolás le hablo de pronto.- Si sales de esta casa con él, ya no serás más una Tsukino.

- Me llamo Serena Chiba.- Dijo llena de orgullo.- Que eso no se te olvide.

- Los llevare a la entrada.- Murmuro Rei.

Serena miraba el papel que tenía escrita la dirección de donde estaba la su hija, pronto iba a tenerla en sus brazos por primera vez y esperaba que ya nada las separara.

- Gracias Rei.- Le dijo a su cuñada.- Gracias por hacer lo mejor para mi hija.

- Yo nunca quise quitártela Serena. . .

- Pero era mejor que tú te la llevaras.- Serena recordó lo voces que había escuchado al acabar el parto.- Mi hermano hubiese hecho algo peor.

- Si.- La peli negro la dio un abrazo.- Sé feliz con tu hija y tu amado Serena.

- ¿Pero y tú?- No estaba segura de lo que podía hacer su hermano.- Si Nicolás te hace daño no dudes en. . .

- Él no me va a hacer daño, me ama aunque ahora este derrotado.- Le dijo.- Ya váyanse me harán llorar.

- Rei.- Darien que se había adelantado a ellas en llegar primero al auto se devolvió.- Dale esto a tu esposo.

- ¿Una carpeta?- La mujer no comprendía nada.

- Es la prueba del origen de la enemistad Chiba-Tsukino.- Dijo Darien.- Dile que estoy dispuesto a olvidar lo que ahí dice, pero que no vuelva a hacerle daño a mi mujer y mi hija.

- Se lo entregare inmediatamente.

- Adiós Rei, cuídate mucho en tu embarazo.

La peli negra tomo la carpeta con una mano y con otra despidió a su cuñada, esperaba que las cosas se dieran bien para ella y su hija, iba a rezar por ella, y porque ya nada les hiciese más daño, resolvió volver al despacho donde había quedado su derrotado esposo, no había querido decirle de aquella forma sobre su embarazo, pero se había dejado llevar por la presión.

- ¿Nicolás?- Entro en el cuarto con cuidado.- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Hice mucho daño verdad?- Fue todo lo que él dijo con la vista fija en la ventana.- Me alegra que hayas hecho eso por la niña.

- Oh mi amor.- Rei dejo la carpeta sobre el escritorio y abrazo a su marido por la espalda.- ¿De verdad te arrepientes?

- Me arrepentí de todo lo que hice al momento en que dijiste que estabas embarazada.- Nicolás se volvió.- ¿Es cierto?

- Tengo dos meses y medio.- Le dijo la mujer.- Olvida toda esta disputa mi amor, concéntrate en tu negocio y en mí y tu bebé que viene ya en camino.

- Lo prometo.- Nicolás se sentó en su escritorio y puso a su mujer sobre sus piernas, se mantuvo abrazado a ella como un niño pequeño en busca de un refugio materno,

- Por cierto Darien me entrego esto para ti.- Rei alcanzo la carpeta.- Yo creo que deberías leerlo atentamente.

- Bien, solo si sigues aquí en mis brazos.

A Serena le temblaban las manos, de hecho le temblaba todo el cuerpo, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba y pronto tendría a su hija, al parecer Darien conocía la direcciones pues conducía muy seguro de donde iba.

- Darien tengo miedo.- Murmuro cuando su amado detuvo el auto frente al orfanato.- ¿Y si no quieren entregarnos a Rini?

- Tendrán que hacerlo, de lo contrario llamare a mis abogados.

- Oh Darien.- Abrazo a su prometido, era genial sentirse así de respaldada, pero cuando lo tomo de la cintura noto algo extraño, aparto la chaqueta del hombre y abrió los ojos.- ¿Tu trajiste un arma?

- Cualquier cosa podía pasar.

- Lo entiendo, pero guárdala aquí en el coche, no quiero problemas allá dentro.- Le ordeno la rubia.

- Bien.- Darien abrió la guantera del auto y dejo ahí su pistola.- ¿Estas lista?

- Si.- La joven abrió la puerta, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban para salir del auto.

- Veamos.- Darien la ayudo a bajarse.- No tienes por qué estar así.

- Darien todo a ha ido bien hasta ahora, temo que algo. . .

- No lo digas, va a salir bien, hablaremos con aquella mujer llamada Setsuna y ella nos entregara a nuestra hija.

Serena se tuvo que agarrar de la mano de Darien, era como si el miedo la consumiera entera y no la dejase seguir, quería por sobre toda las cosas recuperar a Rini, pero estaba aterrada, se aferró más a Darien cuando él toco el timbre de la puerta del orfanato, la puerta se abrió y una chica de pelo casi verde agua apareció.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

- Yo. . .- La voz se le fue, no podía hablar de los nervios.

- Queremos hablar con una mujer llama Setsuna.- Hablo Darien firmemente.- Ella tiene a nuestra hija Rini.

- Oh.- La mujer se acercó a Serena y le sonrió.- Al fin llegas, Setsuna se pondrá tan feliz, pasen por favor, por cierto me llamo Michiru, y supongo que ustedes deben ser Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino.

- Si.- Pudo hablar la rubia.

- Bien los llevare con mi jefa, síganme por favor.

Serena le sonrió a Darien y ambos, tomados de la mano siguieron a la simpática mujer, fueros llevados a una oficina llena de cuadros de diferentes niños, la joven vio uno a uno esperando reconocer en algún rostro el de su hija.

- No está ahí.- Una voz femenina que estaba entrando en la oficina.- Ahí solo ponemos a los niño que están en disposición de ser adoptados.

- Debes ser Setsuna.- Murmuro Darien.- Somos los padres de Rini.

- Lo sé.- La mujer de larga cabellera verde oscura se sentó detrás se su escritorio.- Entonces recuperaste tus recuerdos.

- Así es y quiero recuperar a mi hija.- Le dijo Serena a la mujer.- Me la robaron. . .

- No te preocupes pequeña, sé la historia completa, Rei me dijo que era necesario que la niña se quedase aquí a la espera de que estuvieras en condiciones de recuperarla.

- Ahora hemos venido por nuestra hija.- Comento Darien.

- Entonces no los detengo más.- La mujer presiono un botón.- Una de mis asistentes los llevara a la sala de niños menores de un año.

- ¿Llamo directora?- Una chica de cabello rubio y corto entro en la oficina.

- Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba han venido por Rini, llévalos por favor Haruka.- Le indico la mujer.- Yo me reuniré con ustedes cuanto antes.

Serena siguió a la mujer mucho más alta que ella, oía los gritos de alegría de algunos niños que corrían de un lado a otro, cuando por fin llegaron a una sala que le parecía gigante y que estaba llena de cunas se confundió, entre tantos llantos de bebé no podía ver donde estaba su hija.

- Son muchos bebés.- Oyó que decía Darien.

- La niña esta. . .

- Rini.- Un llanto que ella ya conocía desde sus sueños le llamo la atención, comenzó a caminar lentamente para buscar el origen.

Darien miro con cuidado a donde se dirigía su mujer, y sonrió al ver que a pesar de que no había escuchado a la mujer llamada Haruka parecía saber dónde estaba la hija de ambos pues iba en la misma dirección que le había señalado la otra chica.

- Rini.- Serena comenzó a escuchar cada vez más fuerte el llanto de la que creía era su hija.

La joven se detuvo en seco al dar con una cuna donde lloraba un bebé, no sabía si se trataba de su hija pero el llanto era el mismo de sus sueños, al ver mejor a la niña se llevó ambas manos a los ojos para fregárselos, al lado de la niña había una cabeza de gato negro, era la luna pelota que le había comprado a la niña el día en que la habían secuestrado.

- Es ella.- Le dijo a Darien, que estaba detrás.- Es ella Darien estoy segura.

- Esa es su hija.- Confirmo Haruka.- Rei Tsukino la dejo aquí con ese juguete.

- Rini.- Serena saco a la niña de la cuna, y al instante la bebé detuvo su llanto y se quedó mirándola fijamente.- Hola pequeña soy tu mamá y ese de ahí es tu papá.

- Hola Rini.- Darien se acercó evidentemente emocionado.- Eres preciosa mi cielo.

- Veo que no tardaron en encontrarla.- Setsuna se reunió con ellos.

- Mi hija.- La niña parecía bien cuidada.- Muchas gracias por todo el tiempo que la cuidaron.

- No fue nada, por cierto tengo que entregarles esto.- La mujer les entrego una carpeta.-Arregle que los abogados que trabajan para el orfanato pudieran inscribir a la niña con sus nombres.

- Muchas gracias.- Darien leyó con orgullo el acta de nacimiento de su hija y se le leyó a su mujer- Rini Chiba Tsukino.

- ¿Podemos llevárnosla ahora?- Pregunto Serena mientras se mantenía abrazada a su hija.

- Por supuesto pequeña.- Setsuna miro a Haruka.- Prepara las cosas de la niña por favor.

- Sí.

- Rei venia de vez en cuando y dejaba cosas para la bebé.- Les explico Setsuna.

- ¿Podemos hablar en la oficina?- Pidió Darien.

- Claro.- La mujer miro a su ayudante.- Lleva las cosas de la niña ahí por favor.

Serena que aún tenía en sus brazos a su hija tomo la luna pelota y comenzó a seguir a su prometido, no entendía porque Darien quería hablar con la mujer encargada del orfanato, entraron y ella se acomodó con su hija en una de las sillas, ya que la bebé comenzó a quedarse dormida.

- Estoy profundamente agradecido por haber cuidado de mi hija.- Comenzó a decir Darien.

Serena lo vio sacar de su chaqueta su chequera, esperaba que la mujer no se tomase aquello como una ofensa, aunque ella hubiera hecho lo mismo de tener una gran cantidad de dinero.

- Tome por favor, como una forma de donación a su obra.- Darien firmo el cheque y se lo tendió a la mujer.

- Bueno no estoy acostumbrada a recibir dinero por este tipo de cosas, pero es una donación a fin de cuenta y eso es de suma importancia para este lugar.- La mujer miro el cheque.- Muchas gracias con esto podremos comenzar a construir la enfermería para nuestros niños.

- Yo construiré la enfermería.- Dijo de pronto Darien.- Tome ese dinero y utilícelo para contratar más personal.

- Si usted se compromete a hacerlo por supuesto que lo hare.

- Mandare a mi arquitecto mañana mismo.

- Setsuna.- Haruka entro entro cargando una pequeña mochila.- Aquí está todo.

- Bien, nos vamos.- Darien ayudo a su mujer a ponerse de pie.- Seguiré ayudando a este lugar así que no puedo decir adiós.

- Hasta pronto.- Dijo Serena.

- Buena suerte Darien y Serena.

Unos minutos después Darien entraba en la propiedad, estaba ansioso de llegar y que todos vieran que tenía a su hija en casa al fin, al detener el auto vio como Lita, Andrew, Diamante y otros empleados de la casa estaban en la entrada, se bajó y les sonrió.

- ¿Y?- Lita y Andrew hablaron al unísono.

- Aquí está mi familia.- Abrió la puerta del lado donde estaba Serena y la ayudo a bajar.- La recuperamos al fin.

Serena le mostro a la dormida niña en sus brazos, todos la felicitaron y ella no podía estar más contenta, se emocionó al ver que la niña al fin estaba en el cuarto que ella había preparado con tanto amor para su hija.

- Es preciosa.- Dijo Darien acariciando la pequeña cabeza.- Nuestra hija.

- Nuestra familia.- Murmuro Serena tocándose el vientre.- Ya pronto entrare en los cinco meses.

- Si.- Darien se inclinó para besar la barriga.- Ya te espero con ansias mi bebé.

- Yo digo que es niña.- Murmuro Serena a modo de apuesta.

- Perderás igual que con Rini.- Le advirtió Darien.- Será niño estoy seguro.

- Ven tengo hambre y hay que dejarla dormir.

**En la casa Tsukino.**

- No comprendo.- Nicolás leyó por segunda vez el contendió de aquella carpeta.- Mi padre nunca me hablo de esto.

- Cariño tu padre era un hombre que no hablaba mucho de sí y mucho menos de sus negocios.- Rei, que estaba al lado de su marido le toco la mejilla.- ¿Que harás ahora?

- No lo sé, no tengo cara para ir a ponerme frente a mi hermana y mucho menos frente a Chiba.

- Yo quiero que hagan las paces mi amor, Serena ya tiene una familia y nosotros pronto tendremos la nuestra.- Le recordó la mujer.- No quiero que nuestros hijos sigan esta absurda guerra.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco lo quiero.

- Piénsalo, no te pido que vayas y hables con Darien ahora, pero al menos hagan un pacto de paz entre ustedes, por el bien de los niños.

- Lo voy a pensar.- Le dijo su esposo.- Lo prometo.

**En la mansión Chiba.**

- ¿Te gusta verdad? – Serena le estaba dando el biberón de la noche, Setsuna y las chicas llamadas Haruka y Michiru le habían dado una clase exprés de cómo eran los horarios de comida de su hija.- Esta leche esta deliciosa mi amor.

La bebé que chupaba el biberón con ansias no despegaba un ojo de su madre, así que Serena solo le sonreía.

- Estoy cansado.- Darien salió del baño vestido ya con su pantalón de pijama, ya que dormía a torso desnudo en los meses de mayor calor.- ¿Aun está comiendo?

- Se detiene de vez en cuando para darme una sonrisa.- Le dijo ella con su hija en brazos.- Es como si ella supiera toda la historia y se alegrara de estar aquí con nosotros.

- Querrás decir contigo, cuando me acerco me mira muy raro.- Darien se acercó a su mujer, la abrazo con cuidado

- Te mira con curiosidad mi amor eso es todo.- Serena le quito el biberón vacío a su hija.- Listo mi amor, ya estas lista para dormir.

- Michiru dijo que solo despierta una vez en la noche y eso es como a las cuatro de la mañana.- Comento Darien mirando a su hija bostezar.

- Darien quiero pedirte algo.- Le dijo de pronto su mujer.

- Dime.

- ¿Puede Rini dormir con nosotros esta primera noche en casa?- Le pregunto Serena.- Es que después de todo lo que hemos pasado no quiero despertar mañana ir a la habitación de Rini y ver que no está. . .

- Oye.- Darien la abrazo más y le dio un beso fugas.- Lo entiendo, ven vamos a la cama con nuestra Rini, ya se está quedando dormida.

Darien despertó a mitad de la noche, estaba muy oscuro pero la luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto perfectamente, sonrió al ver a Serena dormida sobre su costado mirándolo a él, pero lo que más lo hizo feliz fue ver a su hija entremedio de los dos, llevo sus manos por debajo de las sabanas sintió el vientre aun plano de su mujer.

- Aga. . .- Su hija estaba despierta.

Rini lo miraba fijamente, pero no sonreía ni nada por el estilo, la niña aun no le dedicaba una sonrisa como si lo hacía con Serena, quizá su rostro no era del gusto de su hija, pero era algo que él no podía cambiar la niña volvió a emitir un ruido extraño de entender y para su alegría le sonrió.

- Eres igual de preciosa que tu madre cielo.- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la pequeña cabeza.- Te eche tanto de menos.

La niña de pronto comenzó a llorar Serena se sentó en la cama rápidamente, el grito había sido fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa?- La rubia se fregó los ojos.- ¿Rini mi amor que tienes?

- Yo la hice llorar.- Le dijo él.

- Eso no es cierto.- Serena examino a la bebé.- Solo esta mojada. ¿Puedes ir a traerme un pañal del mueble de su cuarto?

- Claro.- No comprendía porque no le simpatizaba a su hija.

Volvió al cuarto con el pañal y se lo entrego a su mujer, la vio mientras cambiaba a su hija pero no se atrevió a decir nada, cuando la niña ya estuvo cambiada se abrazó a Serena, aquel gesto lo incómodo.

- No mires así, ya verás cuando ella este todo el día colgada de tu cuello.- Bromeo Serena.

- No me quiere.

- No es eso, Rini simplemente aún tiene que acostumbrarse a tu presciencia.- Serena tomo a su hija.- Rini tu papá está muy triste, piensa que no lo quieres demuéstrale que no es cierto.

Darien espero alguna reacción de la niña, pero estaba seguro de que una bebé de poco más de seis meses no iba responderle, pero Rini lo sorprendió al extender los brazos hacia él.

- ¿Ves? Ella quiere que la tomes en sus brazos.- Le indico Serena.- Anda hazlo, ya verás cómo te sonríe a todas horas a partir de ahora.

- Te quiero tanto Rini.- Darien beso a su hija en la frente, la pequeña emitió una risita.- Vamos a dormir cielo.

Al poco rato Rini se quedó dormida, Serena le siguió después, ambas parecían ángeles dormidas, Darien sonrió al ver que su hija se acomodaba más hacia él, haciendo que su mujer también se acercara, alargo el brazo y ambas quedaron bajo su abrazo, minutos después Darien se quedó dormido.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Ven que a pesar de todo Rei no era tan mala, ese era el secreto que la pelinegra ocultaba de su marido, y Nicolás pareció recapacitar aunque fuese un poco tarde, estoy tan feliz de que Serena y Darien recuperaran por fin a su hija, pero aún quedan cabos sueltos, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos de esta historia, saludos.**


	13. El regreso de Beryl

**Nota importante: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**La cruel venganza.**

**El regreso de Beryl.**

- ¿Qué me dices Rini?- Faltaba poco para navidad y Serena estaba terminando de decorar el árbol, su hija estaba en un corral para bebes jugando con su luna pelota.- ¿Cómo me está quedando?

- Agu. . .

- ¿Agu?- La rubia miro el árbol.- Tienes razón, falta algo.

- Una estrella en la punta por ejemplo.- Darien había recién llegado a la sala de estar donde su mujer había mandado a poner el árbol.- Vamos te ayudare a ponerla.

- Como en los últimos años.- Desde que Serena vivía con Darien, él la tomaba de la cintura y la alzaba para poner la estrella.- Aquí la tengo.

Darien la alzo y Serena puso la estrella en la punta más alta del árbol, al bajar hecho el último vistazo, todo estaba listo, al escuchar a su hija reír se le acerco.

- Cuando seas mayor mi cielo tú podrás la estrella.

- Agu. . .

- Conejita tengo que salir.- Darien se le acerco.- No sé cuánto tardare pero llegare antes de la cena es seguro.

- Bien.- La joven tomo una tarjeta navideña que había dejado cerca.- Por cierto Setsuna nos envió una tarjeta, dice que está muy agradecida por que comenzaras la construcción de la enfermería tan pronto, eres muy generoso mi amor.

- Cuido bien de nuestra hija, y a mí me sobra el dinero.- Darien agarro de la cintura a su mujer y la beso.

- Agu. . . Agu. . .

- Rini.- Serena se quejó.- Al perecer no te gusta que papá y yo nos besemos delante de ti.

- Es la quinta vez esta semana que se queja cuando te beso.- Murmuro Darien medio en broma, medio en cierto.- Bien me tengo que ir.

Serena sonrió al ver a su prometido acercarse a la hija de ambos y darle un beso en la frente, la niña parecía feliz en ese momento, pero cuando ellos se besaban se quejaba al punto de casi ponerse a llorar, al parecer sentía celos de su padre.

- Hazle caso a mamá Rini, yo volveré pronto.

Serena dejo a Rini en la sala de estar solo unos momentos, acompaño a su prometido a la puerta, conocía a Darien y sabía que algo le estaba ocultando.

- ¿Anda todo bien cielo?- Le pregunto sin rodeos solo cuando estuvieron lejos de la bebé.

- Si conejita, es solo algo que no he resuelto hace tiempo.

- Darien no me gusta que me mientas.

- Y no lo hago cielo, todo está bien lo prometo.- Darien a beso, esta vez por largo rato gracias a que estaban a buena distancia de la hija de ambos.

- Confió en ti.- Le dijo ella cuando se separaron.

- Volveré antes de la cena.- Darien puso sus manos en el vientre abultado de cinco meses y medio de su mujer.- Esta vez será niño lo sé.

- Mientras sea igualito a ti.

Serena volvió a la sala de estar donde había dejado a su hija, no le gustaba dejarla mucho tiempo sola, pero desde que Rini había decido protestar cada vez que ella y Darien se besaban, la intimidad era una cuestión de necesidad para ambos.

- ¿Qué opinas Rini? Papito parecía extraño.- Murmuro Serena mientras se acercaba a su hija.- O quizá solo sea idea mía, él siempre se pone así cuando tiene un gran negocio en las manos, tal vez sea eso.

- Agu. . .- Rini la miraba sonriente.

- Veamos.- La mujer miro su reloj.- Tres y media, ven mi cielo, vamos a buscar bocadillos para ambas.

Serena tomo a su hija con mucho cuidado, debido a su vientre en crecimiento tenía que acomodar a la bebé en sus brazos, ya en la cocina puso a Rini en la sillita alta para darle de comer.

- ¿Quieres fruta?

Sonrió al ver a su hija reír, ya estaba empezando a entender los balbuceos de su pequeña, la rubia tomo una manzana fresca y un cuchillo, como a Rini ya le habían crecido varios dientes podía masticar pequeños pedazos de la fruta, corto un trozo y la niña lo tomo con sus manitas para llevárselo a la boca.

- ¿Esta deliciosa verdad?

- Agu.- Rini chillo de alegría.

- Vaya las princesas de la casa han invadido mi territorio.- Diamante entro en la cocina cargando unas bolsas.- Por cierto aun me queda algo de pastel de manjar Serena.

- ¿Eh?- El solo mencionar aquello Serena se sintió en la luna.- Rini mi amor ya vengo.

La rubia corrió, o al menos lo que su embarazo se lo permitía, hacia el refrigerador, al abrirlo un trozo de pastel de manjar pareció saludarla, ella lo tomo encantada y volvió con su hija.

- Lo siento cielo, pero es que es mi debilidad, al igual que tú y Darien.

- Da. . . Da. . .

- No mi cielo, debes decirle papá.- Le dijo mientras le daba un poco de su pastel.- Pero aun eres muy pequeña para hablar si quiera una palabra completa.

- Ya verás cuando aprenda a hablar.- Comento Diamante desde la despensa.- No sabrás como callarla.

- Pero siempre voy a escuchar a mi bebé.- Serena sonrió al ver a su hija bostezar.

Incluso ella misma sintió sueño, aunque era normal, cada día estaba más cansada, hacia pocas cosas, pero su embarazo le demandaba mucha energía, termino de comer su pastel y limpio la boca de su hija.

- Vamos cielo dile adiós a tío Diamante.- Le dijo Serena mientras la tomaba en brazos.- Ahora vamos a dormir una deliciosa siesta hasta que llegue papá.

- Pa. . .

- Si mi amor papá.

- Que tengan dulces sueños chicas.- Diamante les sonrió.- Para la cena voy a presentarles un nuevo platillo en el que estoy trabajando.

- Muchas gracias Diamante.

Serena le puso a su bebé un pijama ligero pues hacía mucho calor en aquella temporada, la acostó en la cama donde dormía con Darien y ella se acomodó al lado de su hija.

- Duerme mi cielo hermoso, que yo cuido de tu sueños.- Le estaba recitando unas palabras.- Juega feliz en tus sueños infantiles.

Rini se durmió casi al instante en que ella termino de hablar, Serena se acomodó mejor, se abrazó a su hija y también se quedó dormida.

**En una cafetería de la ciudad.**

Darien aparco el coche y se bajó, no estaba seguro de porque había aceptado ir a esa reunión, no había querido decirle nada a Serena para no ponerla nerviosa, pero ella había sospechado algo, odiaba mentirle, pero lo mejor era mantenerla apartada mientras tanto, estaba embarazada y por lo tanto frágil, al ver a su objetivo se le acerco.

- Tsukino.- Camino hasta quedar frente a él, se sentó y al ver acercarse a una mesero ordeno que le llevasen café.- ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Cuando Nicolás Tsukino lo había llamado para reunirse lo había tomado como una broma de mal gusto, de todos modos hacia aceptado, tenía muchas cosa que hablar con ese sujeto, sobre todo tenía que asegurarse de que no volvieran a hacerle daño a su mujer y mucho menos a su hija.

- Yo. . . No sé cómo decir esto.- Tsukino le acerco la carpeta que él ya conocía.- Yo no sabía nada de esto.

- Le dije a Rei que te dijera que estaba dispuesto a olvidar esto con la condición. . .

- De que no volviera a hacerle daño a tu familia, lo sé.- Nicolás lo miro a los ojos.- Después de que Rei dijo que estaba embarazada yo. . . Yo me arrepentí de todo lo que le hice a mi hermana, no quisiera que a mi mujer le sucediese algo así.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo nunca haría algo así, Rei está fuera de esto aunque sea tu esposa.

- Darien lo que intento decir es que yo no tenía idea de los negocios de mi abuelo, aunque sospecho que mi padre sí, pero él nunca me lo dijo.

- Eso no borra todo el daño que tu familia ha hecho a la mía.

- Lo sé, lo sé.- Le dijo el hombre.- Todo lo que puedo decir es que yo voy a hacer lo correcto. . .

- No me hagas reír, le hiciste un gran daño a mi mujer, a mi hija, que nada tenía que ver con nuestra guerra. ¿Y esperas que crea que de verdad vas a hacer las cosas bien?

- Quiero que mi hermana me perdone, aunque sé que no tengo derecho a pedirle eso.- Le dijo él.- Pero Rei me ha hecho ver que esta guerra absurda entre nosotros, de la cual yo desconocía la verdad de su procedencia, tiene que parar cuanto antes para evitar que nuestros hijos la sigan.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que Rini y el bebé que ahora viene en camino. . .

- ¿Serena está embarazada?

- Naturalmente, lleva mucho tiempo viviendo conmigo desde que la saque de tu casa.

- ¿Entonces entiendes que debemos parar todo esto antes de que afecte a nuestros hijos?

- No solo lo entiendo Tsukino.- Darien lo miro a los ojos.- Yo no quiero más peleas ni guerras, nuestros negocios en la ciudad son distintos, no tenemos punto en común, si ambos queremos nos sabremos del otro durante lo que nos quede de vida.

- Comprendo.- Nicolás tomo un sorbo de su taza de café.- Y estoy dispuesto a seguir lo que dices, pero no quiero perder el contacto con mi hermana, es la única familiar cercana que me queda y Reí la quiere como una hermana pequeña.

- Yo no voy a obligar a Serena a que los vea.- Le dijo Darien.- No voy a hacer nada de eso, debe ser decisión de ella si quiere acercarse a ustedes.

- Yo tampoco quiero obligarla.- Le dijo Tsukino muy seriamente.- Como ya te dije, sé que fui un mounstro con mi hermana, que le quite lo que más amaba, a ti y a su pequeña, que es mi sobrina.

- Tienes que entender una cosa Tsukino.- Darien se levantó de la mesa, ya había hablado demasiado con ese hombre.- Desde ahora no más hostilidades entre nosotros, al menos por la paz de nuestras familias, pero en cuanto a ver a Serena no sé qué decirte, hablare con ella pero no te prometo nada.

- Darien llévate la carpeta, ya sé toda la historia y. . .

- Guárdala Tsukino, que te sirva de recuerdo.- Le dijo Darien mientras dejaba un par de billetes al lado de su taza vacía.- Como un recuerdo de que por eso es que llegaste hasta el punto de hacerle daño a tu propia hermana.

Darien subió a su coche, ya había dejado las cosas claras con Tsukino, esperaba no tener problemas de nuevo con él, vio la hora, había perdido una hora con aquel sujeto, pero al menos estaba lejos de casa para comenzar a hacer unas cuantas compras navideñas sin que Serena se diera cuenta.

**En la mansión Chiba.**

La pequeña bebé fue la primera en despertar, al ver a su madre que seguía durmiendo decidió despertarla, tenía que aprovechar que estaba a solas con ella, aunque amaba a su padre no le gustaba que ellos se besaran frente a ella porque dejaban de prestarle atención.

- Agu. . . Agu. . .- Murmuro mientras gateaba hacia su madre.

- Mmm. . . Darien.- Susurro su madre.

La niña sonrió, hasta en los sueños su madre pensaba en su padre, pero había ocasiones en que su madre también la nombraba a ella sonriendo, y eso la ponía muy feliz.

- Agu. . .- La bebé se sentó al lado de su madre y tomo uno de sus mechones de cabello.

- Rini. . .- Serena abrió de a pocos los ojos.- ¿Ya despertaste mi cielo? ¿Te apetece darte un baño conmigo?

Unos minutos después la bebé jugaba con sus juguetes de baño, había un patito que hacia graciosos ruidos y una pelota de muchos colores, Serena sonreía a gusto al ver a su hija tan feliz, le estaba lavando los delicados y rosados cabellitos que ya formaban una cabellera hermosa.

- ¿Te gusta estar en el agua verdad?

- Dada, dada. . .

- Vamos cielo, tenemos que secarte y ponerte hermosa para la cena.

- Agu. . .

Serena se puso una bata y saco a la niña de la bañera, dejo a la bebé sobre la cama mientras buscaba que ponerse ella misma y ponerla a su hija, volvió al cuarto cargada de ropa en ambos brazos.

- ¿Quieres el vestido rosa o azul mi amor?- Le mostro a Rini las dos opciones, la niña escogió el traje de marinerita rosa, así que tras sacarla con las toallas la vistió.- Te ves hermosa mi cielo, ahora yo tengo que ver que me pongo.

La rubia también tenía dos opciones, una vestido corto color rojo y otro un poco más lardo pero azul, quería sorprender a su hombre luciendo bien, y como a Darien le gustaba el color rojo, ese fue su vestido escogido.

- Ven mi cielo vamos a peinarte.- Serena tomo el peine para el cabello de su hija.

- Agu. . . Agu. . .

- Tienes aún muy poco cabello hija pero es necesario peinarte. . .

- No creo que aquella bastarda vaya a decirte algo.- Una voz femenina le hablo por detrás.

Serena tomo a su hija en brazos, había reconocido la voz, de todos modos se volvió para encontrarse con Beryl que tenía en sus manos un arma, llena de pánico la rubia solo atino a proteger a su hija.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vaya pregunta.- Beryl rio maliciosamente.- ¿Por qué crees que volvería aquí?

- Darien.- Murmuro Serena cubriendo a Rini con una de las mantas de la cama.

- Por supuesto querida, regresé por él y esta vez me lo voy a quedar y para siempre. . .

- Él no te quiere Beryl, vete y no le diré que estuviste aquí. . .

- Eres una idiota, quiero que él sepa que estoy aquí.- Beyrl se le acerco.- Y quiero que vea tu cuerpo tendido en el suelo junto con el de aquella bastarda que tanto quieres proteger. . .

- Eso no hará que Darien se dije en ti.- Quería hablar mucho para dar tiempo a que alguien subiera a ayudarlas.- Harás que te odie con todas sus fuerzas, Rini es lo más importante de Darien.

- Él pudo haber tenido conmigo esa niña.- Murmuro con rabia la pelirroja.- Esa niña debió ser mía y de Darien.

- Beryl por favor por tu propio bien vete, Darien te matara. . .

- ¿Y crees que me importa? ¿Desde que tú me quitaste el amor de mi Darien ya no me importa nada?

- Ni si quiera hacer esas cartas falsas. . .

- Veo que lo recuerdas todo. . .- Beryl la miro aún más con odio.- Entonces recuerdas que te lance de la escalera. . .

- Lo recuerdo bien. . . Eres una mujer muy cruel Beryl, le hiciste daño a mi hija, a Darien y a mí. . .

- ¡Tú comenzaste maldita zorra! Darien y yo pudimos ser tan felices si no te hubieras ofrecido delante de sus ojos. . .

- No fue así, nosotros simplemente nos enamoramos y. . .

- ¡Basta!- Beryl le apunto con el arma.- Voy a acabar con tu maldita bastarda primero.

- ¡No!- Serena se puso en frente de su bebé.- Mátame primero.

La posición en la que estaba hiso visible su nuevo embarazo, lo cual Beryl noto, ella se llevó una mano a su vientre y la otra a la cabeza de su hija.

- ¿Vas a tener otro bebé?- La rubia prefirió no responder, cualquier cosa que dijera iba a poner en peligro no solo a su hija sino a su bebé no nacido.- ¿Responde maldita?

- Sí. . .- Se vio en la obligación de responder al ver que Beryl le apuntaba directo en el vientre.

- No lo puedo creer.- Las manos de la peli roja estaban temblando.- ¿Y dices que no eres una zorra? Te revuelcas tanto en la cama con mi hombre que ya tienes otro bastardo en tu cuerpo. . .

- Beryl por favor. . .- Estaba dispuesta a rogar al menos por la vida de su hija.- Rini no tiene la culpa de nada. . .

- Es hija tuya. . .

- Pero también de Darien.- Murmuro, era la única forma de asegurar un poco la seguridad de la bebé.

Darien aparco su auto y respiro hondo, iba a tener que hablarle a Serena de su reunión con Tsukino, pero eso sería después, ahora tan solo quería besarla, y lo haría no importaba cuanto Rini se quejara.

- Hola Darien.- Andrew se le acerco.- Tengo malas noticias.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Estábamos a punto de encontrar a Beryl pero se escapó, dimos con su apartamento, como pensabas estaba en los dominios de Tsukino, aunque fueron sus hombres los que me dieron esa información.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que has oído, según lo que me dijeron fueron órdenes expresas de Nicolás Tsukino, él ordeno que nos mostraran el escondite.

- Y ahora esta suelta por la ciudad.

- Pero vamos a dar con ella Darien.- Dijo Andrew muy serio.- Lo prometo.

- ¿Y mi mujer?- Darien decidió cambiar de tema mirando su reloj.- Debe estar despertando de su siesta.

- Es cierto, ahora con su embarazo debe dormir mucho.

- Iré a verla.- Darien se sacó su arma, Serena le tenía estrictamente prohibido ir a cuarto portando las armas que comúnmente llevaba,- Llévala a mi despacho por favor.

Darien tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos, si Beryl andada suelta por la ciudad sería un completo riesgo para su mujer e hija, lo mejor sería poner mayor seguridad en su casa, pero tendría que hablar con Serena y ponerla en alerta.

- Eres una perra. . .- Oyó mientras abría la puerta, vio claramente a Beryl apuntándole a su mujer.

- ¡Beryl!- Darien maldijo al no portar su arma en ese momento.- ¿Qué haces?

La peli roja apuntaba directamente al vientre de Serena, y su mujer trataba a su vez de proteger a la niña,

- No te acerques Darien o las mato.- Le advirtió Beryl sin dejar de apuntarle a la rubia.

- ¡No!- Darien no dudo un segundo en irse contra Beryl para tratar de quitarle el arma.- Serena vete de aquí, llévate a Rini a otro lugar.

- Pero. . .- La rubia estaba paralizada sobre la cama.

- Solo hazlo.- Ordeno el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a forcejear con su enemiga.

Serena tomo a una sollozante Rini y se la llevó al cuarto de al lado, la dejo en la cuna y su prioridad era volver a ayudar a Darien, pero Rini la sujetaba del cabello y no la dejaba ir.

- Rini mi cielo suéltame, tengo que ir a ayudar a papá.- Solo en ese momento Serena recargo que en aquella habitación había un timbre que daba a la cocina, a esa hora Diamante y alguien más debía estar ahí, comenzó a tocarlo como una desesperada, rezando porque alguien subiese a ver que estaba pasando.

También comenzó a buscar algo con que golpear a Beryl, tomo rápidamente una lámpara decorativa y tras tranquilizar a su hija salió del cuarto, Darien y la peli roja seguían forcejeando por quien se quedaba con el arma.

- ¡Tú debiste ser mío!- Reclamaba Beryl enfada por completo.- Si esa perra no existiese me querrías a mí. . .

- No Beryl, nunca te hubiese querido como tú lo deseabas.

- Eres un maldito.

- ¡Darien!- Serena iba a golpear a Beryl pero el sonido de un disparo la paralizo.

Serena se quedó a la espera de ver quien había recibido el impacto, pues en el forcejeó de ambos el arma había dado hacia abajo.

- ¡Darien!- Grito la joven al ver a su prometido caer al suelo lentamente pues Beryl lo sujetaba.- Maldita.

Ella corrió a los brazos de su amado cuando este cayo completamente, Beryl se apartó asustada, en ese momento Diamante y Andrew abrieron la puerta, al ver la escena se lanzaron sobre una conmocionada Beryl, tras eso Lita entro rápidamente.

-Lita. . .- Serena se volvió hacia su amiga.- Lita llama a una ambulancia.

- Si.- La castaña saco su móvil.

- Mi amor vas a ponerte bien.- Serena abrazo a su amado.- Vas a estar bien.

- ¿Serena donde esta Rini?- Darien la miraba fijamente pero estaba pálido.- Trae a mi hija aquí conmigo.

- No. . .- Aquello le sonaba como una despedida.- Vas a estar bien.

- Hazlo mi amo por favor.- Darien levanto su mano para tocar su mejilla.- No llores, ve por la niña.

- No. . .

- Serena, Amy viene con la ambulancia ya viene.- Lita le hablo de pronto.- ¿Quieres que vaya por Rini?

- Hazlo Lita.- Hablo el pelinegro tendido en el suelo.

- Darien. . . Darien mi amor.- Beyrl aun siendo sujetaba con fuerza por Andrew y Diamante.- Yo nunca quise. . .

- Eres una perra Beryl.- Serena se puso de pie para acercarse a la peli roja, al tenerla a pocos centímetros la abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Maldita!

Lita se le acerco cargando a la bebé, Rini miraba en todas direcciones, pareció tranquilizarse cuando vio a su madre, tanto que comenzó a alargar sus bracitos hacia ella, la rubia la tomo y se acercó a su prometido.

- Te amo Serena. . . Mi preciosa Conejita.- Murmuro Darien mirándola, se le notaba fatigado.- Perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho. . .

- No digas eso. . .- La rubia le toco el rostro.- Vas a ponerte bien. . .

- No, mi herida fue en el abdomen y. . .- Darien de pronto tosió.- Acércame a Rini.

- Sí. . .- Serena siguió la orden de su amado.

- Vas a tener que cuidar de mamá, debes prometer que cuidaras también a tu hermanito.

- Serena ya llegó la ambulancia.- Lita, que se había acerado a la ventana le hablo.

- Ve y diles que suban.

- Agu. . .- Rini estiro sus bracitos en una clara señal de que quería que su padre la tomara en brazos.

- No mi cielo, ya no me quedan fuerzas. . .

- Darien.- Serena lo vio ponerse aún más pálido, los labios estaban cambiando a un color casi blanco.

- ¿Sabes conejita?- Darien la miraba pero estaba como ido.- Nunca nos pudimos casar finalmente.

- Lo haremos mi amor.- Prometió ella.- Lo haremos, tienes que prometérmelo.

- No creo que pueda. . .

- Darien.- Amy entro junto a dos paramédicos y una camilla.- ¿Qué paso?

- Beryl le disparo.- Murmuro la rubia.- Tiene una herida en el abdomen.

- Entiendo.- Amy se puso a nivel del herido en el suelo.- ¿Darien puedes oírme?

- Sí. . .- Darien estaba desmayándose poco a poco.- Yo. . .

- Maldita sea.- Amy miro a sus acompañantes.- Hay que llevarlo ahora mismo.

- Yo me voy con él. . .

- No Serena, tú deberás ir en un auto, tengo que intervenirlo en la ambulancia para lograr salvarle la vida.- Murmuro Amy.

- Lita vete tú con Serena en el carro de Darien, las llaves están puesta.- Ordeno Andrew.- Diamante y yo llevaremos a esta perra a la cárcel, luego las alcanzamos.

- Darien te amo.- Serena estuvo cerca mientras subían Darien en el camilla, ya estaba inconsciente por completo y la herida no dejaba de emanar sangre.

**En la casa Tsukino.**

- ¿Qué crees que pueda ser mi amor?- Le pregunto Nicolás a su mujer mientras cenaban y él por debajo de la mesa tocaba el vientre de poco más de tres meses de su mujer.

- Si es hombre quiero que sea igual a ti mi amor.- Sonrió Rei. Y si. . .

- Señor. . . Señor. . .- Rojo, su guardia de seguridad de mayor confianza venia agitado.- Algo paso en la casa de Chiba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

- Mis informantes me dicen que hirieron a Chiba, al menos ese creo, pudieron reconocer a su hermana y estaba bien a simple vista, al que no vieron fue a Chiba, pero dicen haber visto a un hombre de cabello escuro salir en una camilla lleno de tubos.

- Maldita sea. . .- Nicolás se levantó.- ¿Sabes a que hospital se lo han llevado?

- Reconocieron a la doctora Amy Mizuno. . .

- Ya sé dónde fueron.- Nicolás miro a su esposa.- ¿Vienes conmigo?

- Si mi amor.

- Creo que esto tiene que ver con Beryl.- Murmuro Nicolás lleno de rabia minutos después cuando iba a mitad de camino.- Maldita sea la hora en que me alié con ella.

- Pobre Serena.- Rei le hablo.- Si algo le pasa a su Darien no querrá vivir.

**En el hospital.**

- Amy por favor tienes que salvarlo.- Serena iba a corriendo al lado de los paramédicos que llevaban a su amado.- Por favor.

- Serena tienes que tranquilizarte, esto no te hace bien ni a ti ni al bebé.- Amy se detuvo solo unos segundos para hablar con ella.- Logré estabilizarlo en la ambulancia, lo voy a llevar a cirugía, la sala de espera es por allá, yo te buscare cuando acabe.

- Sí.

- Serena.- Lita se le acerco llevando en sus brazos a la niña.

- Rini mi cielo.- Serena se aferró a su hija, había insistido en llevarla ahí con ella.

- ¿Qué dijo Amy?

- Lo va a llevar a cirugía.- Murmuro ella mientras caminaba en la dirección que Amy le dio.- Lograron estabilizarlo al menos.

- Que alegría.- Lita le toco el hombro.- Todo va a estar bien.

- Eso quiero.- Serena comenzó a acunar a su hija, pues Rini estaba bostezando.- Si algo le pasa yo. . .

- Serena tendrás que ser fuerte, Rini y este nuevo bebé dependerán de ti.

- Lo sé. . . Pero Darien. . .

- Va a estar bien, él es fuerte y tiene por quienes luchar.

- Mi Darien. . .

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Maldita y perra Beryl, en su oído y obsesión hirió a Darien, pobre Serena que sale de una para meterse en otra. ¿Ustedes que creen, sobrevivirá Darien? ¿Tendrá este amor al fin un final feliz? No se pierdan los últimos capítulos de su historia favorita, muchos saludos.**


	14. Reconciliación al fin

**Nota importante: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**La cruel venganza.**

**Reconciliación al fin.**

Serena no dejaba de mirar el reloj, Darien llevaba poco menos de una hora en cirugía, Rini se había dormido en sus brazos y ella no dejaba de mirarla en busca de algún rasgo de su amado, tenía que tener noticias pronto o se volvería loca.

- ¿Lita sabes si Andrew ya llevo a Beryl a la estación de policía?

- Hable con él hace unos minutos, están tomando declaración, afortunadamente el jefe de policía es amigo de Darien.- Le dijo la castaña.- Tendrá a Beryl encerrada hasta que Darien o tú presten declaración, la dejo en una celda de máxima seguridad.

- Me parece bien.- La rubia estaba tan asustada que comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía que su vida entera pendía de un delgado hilo a punto de romperse a la mitad, la mitad de su corazón estaba a punto de morir.

- Serena. . .- Una voz masculina y conocida le llego a los oídos.

- Nicolás.- En ese momento, al ver a su hermano mirarla con preocupación la hiso recordar algo de su pasado.

_Flash back._

_Era una noche de una cruda tormenta, Serena de unos seis años estaba en su cuarto muerta de miedo, estaba aterrada por los truenos, a cada nuevo sonido aterrador ella se aferraba más a las mantas, como su madre estaba muerta hace poco más de un año no tenía a quien pedirle que la ayudara, salió de la cama para ir a buscar a su papá, al llegar al cuarto principal su progenitor no estaba, por lo que enfilo a la habitación de su hermano mayor._

_- Nicolás.- La pequeña entro sigilosamente, podía escuchar la respiración relajada de su hermano.- Nicolás despierta._

_- Mmm. . .- El chico de trece años levanto su cabeza de la almohada solo para ver una pequeña figura a su lado.- ¿Qué pasa Serena?_

_- Los truenos me dan miedo y papá no está. . ._

_- Serena, papá salió esta tarde de la ciudad y volverá mañana.- Dijo el chico bostezando.- ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu cama?_

_- Tengo miedo, desde mi cuarto puedo ver los truenos.- La niña se acercó más a la cama.- ¿Puedo dormir contigo hermano? Desde aquí solo se escucha el sonido a lo lejos._

_- Bien.- Nicolás se movió en la cama para darle espacio a su hermana.- Sube, acuéstate y duérmete, había olvidado tu temor a los truenos._

_- Gracias hermano.- La pequeña niña trepo hasta subirse a la cama, se acurruco con las mantas y cerro sus ojo lentamente, pero un fuerte sonido la asusto, comenzó a sollozar llena de pánico, era como si la casa se estuviese destruyendo, de pronto sintió unos brazos a su alrededor._

_- Nada malo va a pasar.- Le dijo Nicolás.- Los truenos pronto se irán, duerme Serena, yo te cuidare y hare que nada te de miedo._

_Fin del flash back._

- Serena hermana- Nicolás se acercó a ella un tanto temeroso.- Yo lo siento tanto, siento todo el daño que. . .

- Hermano.- Ella se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a su hija y fue a los brazos de su hermano.- Dímelo Nicolás.

- ¿Eh?

- Dime lo que dijiste aquella noche de tormenta cuando tenía seis años y papá no estaba en casa.

- Ya veo. . . Nada malo va a pasar, yo te cuidare y hare que nada te de miedo.

Serena rompió a llorar mientras era abrazada por su hermano, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí pero lo cierto era que necesitaba el apoyo de Nicolás en aquella complicada situación, vio incluso, que Rei también estaba ahí.

- Hola.- Rei se le acerco.

- Dime qué paso Serena.- Le pidió su hermano mientras la llevaba a sentarse.

- Beryl entro en la casa y quiso matarme a Rini y a mí, pero Darien llego y se lanzó sobre ella, comenzaron a forcejear y el arma de disparo hiriendo a mi Darien.

- ¿Y dónde está él ahora?

- En cirugía, pero lleva ya mucho tiempo y nadie me dice nada y yo. . .

- Ya veo.- Nicolás miro a la bebé que dormida en los brazos de su hermana.- ¿Ella es Rini?

- Si.- Murmuro Serena.

- Es preciosa y muy parecida a ti cuando eras pequeña.

- ¿Tu recuerdas como era yo de bebé?

- Por supuesto.- Le dijo él sonriendo, pero de pronto su expresión cambio.- Serena sé que no es el momento pero necesito hablar a solas contigo.

- Yo entiendo. . .

- Serena si quieres puedo llevar a Rini a alguna habitación de la clínica para que duerma.- Le dijo de pronto Lita, obviamente quería darle espacio a los hermanos.- Amy dejo instrucciones para que utilices un cuarto para que descanses.

- Llévala Lita.- Serena le entrego a su bebé a la castaña.

- Yo iré con la niña.- Dijo Rei, ella también los quería dejar solos.

Serena sonrió al ver a pesar del cambio de brazos Rini siguió durmiendo tranquilamente, esperaba que al menos su bebé descansara pues ella no se iba a mover de ahí hasta ver a Darien salir del quirófano.

- Yo sé que no tengo palabras para disculparme. . .- Le hablo de pronto Nicolás.- Sé que he sido un completo mounstro y que probablemente me iré al infierno por todo el daño que te he hecho. . .

- Nicolás. . .

- No Serena, dejame terminar con lo que quiero decirte.- Nicolás le tomo las manos.- No me importo que fuese mi hermana y por el solo hecho de estar ligada a Chiba te hice mucho daño.- Decía él completamente triste.- Yo me deje llevar por un odio impuesto por nuestro padre, del que ninguno de los dos tuvimos por qué ser partícipes. . .

- Eras el heredero de nuestro padre en los negocios, era natural que creyeras en todo lo que él decía Nicolás.- Le dijo la rubia, conocía bien a su hermano, podía ver en sus ojos reflejado el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo.

- Aun así yo te hice mucho más daño a ti que a él mismo. . .

- Darien ha sufrido mucho con todo esto, el pobre creyó de verdad que lo abandone y di en adopción a nuestra hija, una hija que ambos esperábamos con tanta alegría.

- Lo sé, y créeme cuando te digo que me arrepiento profundamente de esto y se lo dije esta tarde a Darien. . .

- ¿Estuviste con Darien?

- Hoy como a las tres de la tarde.- Comento Nicolás extrañado.- ¿No te lo dijo?

- Bueno solo me dijo que tenía que salir a ver un asunto algún urgente, quizá no quiso decirme porque se trataba de ti.

- Lo comprendo.

- ¿Hermano qué hablaron con Darien?

- Bueno de la necesidad de detener nuestras disputas, por el bien de Rini, del bebé que Rei está esperando y de tu bebé que viene en camino.- Nicolás le sonrió.- Por el bien de nuestras familias Serena.

- ¿Y tú que le dijiste? Si estás aquí entonces supongo que has decidido no pelear más con Darien.

- Serena cuando Rei dijo que estaba embarazada me quede en shock y la única estupidez que dije fue aquello de que ya no serias más una Tsukino si te ibas con él.

- Lo entiendo.

- Pero después cuando ustedes se fueron y Rei salió con ustedes yo me sentí muy mal, quise salir de inmediato a pedirte perdón pero seguía trastornado.

- ¿Nicolás de verdad ya no pelearás más con Darien?- Le pregunto Serena a su hermano.

- Te lo prometo.- Sonrió el mayor de los hermanos Tsukino.- No más peleas.

- Entonces te perdono, olvidemos de todo el pasado.

- Eres muy generosa hermana.

- Puedo permitírmelo, además en mi estado.- La joven se llevó las manos a su vientre.- No es bueno guardar rencores.

- Gracias.

- Ven vamos a ver a mi hija.

- Gracias por darme esta oportunidad Serena. . .

Serena llevo a su hermano a uno de los cuartos privados, la clínica era administrada por amigos de Darien por lo que le habían ofrecido descansar ahí con la niña, al entrar vio a su cuñada y su amiga charlando en el sofá al lado de la cama donde un pequeño bulto dormía tranquilamente.

- ¿Sigue dormida?

- Si.- Lita la miro.- ¿Por qué no descansas Serena? No te hace bien estar despierta, es más de media noche.

- No puedo, no si no tengo noticias de Darien.- La rubia se acercó a su hija, Rini estaba totalmente ajena a que la vida de su padre estaba en riego.

- Casi lo olvido.- Le dijo Lita de prono.- Andrew me llamo, ya viene para acá, Diamante se fue a la casa para que los detectives de la policía hicieran algunas pericias, además para entregarles las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad.

- Bien.- Serena bostezo un poco, quizá después de todo no le vendría mal dormir un poco.- Lita despiértame si se sabe algo por favor.

- Si Serena.

_Serena estaba soñando con que estaba vestida de blanco, tenía en sus manos un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, iba por un pasillo caminando hacia su guapo prometido que la esperaba al pie del altar, él le sonreía y la instaba a seguir el camino para llegar hasta él pero por más que caminaba parecía que no se acercaba para nada, ella apresuro su paso y aun así no estaba junto a él._

_- ¿Darien?_

_Su amado de alejaba cada vez más, ella comenzó a correr para darle alcance, pero él se alejaba cada vez más._

_- Darien. . . Darien. . ._

_Por más que corría nunca pudo llegar hasta él, se cayó al suelo muy cansada y vio como poco a poco Darien se desvanecía de la nada._

_- No te vayas Darien. . .- Le rogaba.- Por favor no me dejes. . ._

_Intentaba ponerse de pie para ir detrás de él a donde fuera que se hubiese ido pero algo la mantenía inmóvil._

_- ¡Darien!_

- Serena despierta.- Alguien le hablaba, era su hermano que estaba a su lado.- Es solo una pesadilla. . . Despierta por favor.

- Darien. . .- Sollozo mientras despertaba lentamente.

- Tranquila Serena.- Darien estaba sentado a su lado.- Aun no hay noticias.

- ¿Y Rini?- Su hija no estaba a su lado y entro en pánico.- ¿Dónde esta?

- Despertó hace unos minutos, Lita la llevo a comer algo, tenía hambre.

- Ya veo.- Miro en todas direcciones, aún estaba algo confundida.- ¿Y Rei?

- Fue con ella, también tenía hambre.- Nicolás le sonrió.- Ven, vamos a comer, seguramente tampoco has cenado.

- Yo no puedo comer nada, no si no tengo noticias de. . .

- Serena es por tu propio bien, por tu hijo.

- Bien.- Ella no quería que nada le pasara a ese bebé que venía en camino.

La joven se levantó, al ver su reloj vio que eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, Darien ya llevaba por lo menos casi tres horas en cirugía, estaba aterrada aún, si Amy o alguien más de la clínica no salía a decirle algo se iba a volver loca, al llegar a la cafetería se encontró con su hija, siendo alimentada por Rei mientras que Lita estaba hablando con Andrew.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la policía?- Le pregunto al rubio.

- Beryl pasara a la cárcel de máxima seguridad, ya tenía varias órdenes de arresto, así que comenzara a ser juzgada por todos sus crímenes.- Le dijo Andrew.- Y se iniciara un proceso de investigación, es necesario que vayas cuanto ante de prestar declaración. . .

- No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que mi Darien este bien.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a su hija.- No quiero estar lejos de Darien. . .

- Lo entiendo, pero entre antes declares antes podrá iniciarse un juicio contra Beryl por intento de homicidio.

- Andrew entiéndeme por favor.- Serena se sentó.- Yo no quiero salir y al volver enterarme de que Darien está. . .

- Eso no va a pasar Serena.- Lita se le acerco.- Amy es muy buena y tiene un excelente equipo médico.

- Lo sé, pero de aquí nadie me mueve.

- Agu. . .- Le hablo Rini de pronto, era como si la pequeña también la estuviese apoyando en su decisión.

- Y por lo visto Rini tampoco se va a mover de esta clínica.

- Voy a traerte algo de comida hermana.- Nicolás fue hasta la mesa de atención en compañía de su mujer.

- ¿De qué me perdí?- Pregunto muy confundido Andrew.- ¿Es tu hermano?

- Si, a decir verdad ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, al igual que Lita, que ha cuidado de Rini mientras yo trataba de dormir.

- ¿No tuviste una buena siesta?- Le pregunto Lita.

- Soñé con que perdía a Darien.- Respondió la rubia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rini.- Fue espantoso, no quiero que eso suceda.

- Serena nada de eso va a pasar.- Le dijo Andrew.- Darien es muy fuerte, además tiene por quien vivir, por ti, por Rini y el próximo bebé, tiene una familia que depende de él.

- Toma.- Nicolás le puso una bandeja con varios sándwiches.- Come algo Serena, no te hace bien estar así.

- Gracias hermano.

- Agu. . .- Rini miraba muy concentrada a Nicolás.- Agu. . .

- Parece que quiere que la cargues.- Murmuro Serena sonriente mientras veía a su hija estirar los brazos hacia su tío.- Hazlo parece que le agradas.

- Debería odiarme.- Dijo muy apenado Nicolás de todos modos tomo a la pequeña.- Hola cielo.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte mi amor.- Sonrió Rei mientras se acercaba a su marido.- Cuando nuestro bebé nazca lo cargaras.

- Si mi amor.- Nicolás miro a su sobrina encantado.- Eres igual de preciosa que tu mamá.

Serena se relajó al ver que Rini parecía no saber nada al respecto, trato de comer algo aunque apenas si tenía hambre lo hizo por su bebé, por su hijo que Darien iba a conocer si o si, al poco tiempo acabo con todo lo de la bandeja, así que decidió que ya era hora de ir por noticias de su prometido aunque tuviera que entrar a la fuerza al quirófano, se levantó de la mesa para salir de la cafetería.

- Serena.- Amy la encontró a mitad de camino.- Al fin te encuentro.

- ¿Cómo esta Darien?- Podía ver a la peli azul muy cansada.- Dime por favor.

- Serena por favor cálmate.- La mujer la tomo de los hombros.

- Amy. . .- Tenía mucho miedo de preguntar, vio como la seguían su hermano, la esposa de este, Andrew y Lita.- Dime por favor. . .

- Darien está bien.- La tranquilizo la mujer.- Tuvimos que hacer varia intervenciones, una para controlar la hemorragia, otra para sacar la bala y otra para suturar el área afectada, pero Darien está bien.

- ¿De verdad está bien?- Serena le hablo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

- Por supuesto que está bien, ya lo trasladamos a una habitación privada.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

- Claro, pero es recomendable que entres sola, Darien aún no despierta de la anestesia y puede despertar alterado.

- Lo entiendo.- Miro a sus amigos y familia.- Cuiden de Rini.

- Ven te llevare a la habitación.

Serena agradecía a los cielos y a Amy desde lo más profundo de su corazón, su Darien estaba a salvo, estaba vivo, entraron a la habitación, fue directo a su lado se emocionó solo al verlo ahí en la cama dormido y conectado a unas máquinas.

- ¿Amy, ya no corre peligro verdad?

- No Serena, pero quise mantenerlo conectado para mayor seguridad.- Le dijo la peli azul mientras bostezaba.- Ya me tengo que ir a dormir, mira ese botón de la izquierda de la cama llama las enfermeras, y Darien va a despertar de un momentos otro, no te preocupes.

- Muchas gracias por favor descansa mucho.

Serena se volvió a ver a Darien a penas Amy los dejo solos en el cuarto, acerco una silla hacia la cama y se lo quedo mirando, aun sin poder creer por todo lo que habían pasado y sonriendo de que al fin podrían tener algo de felicidad los dos, o mejor dicho los cuatro pensando en sus dos hijos.

- Ya nada nos hará daño mi amor.- Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios.- Ya nada nos va a separar.

- Serena. . .- Darien abrió lentamente los ojos, se estaba acostumbrando a la luz del cuarto, al abrir los ojos intento moverse.- Serena mi amor. . .

- No te muevas mucho acaban de operarte.

- ¿Operarme?- Darien la miro extrañado pero su expresión cambio.- Es cierto. . . Beryl te estaba apuntando con un arma. . . ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Rini, donde esta nuestra hija?

- Tranquilo mi amor, yo estoy bien.- Lo beso rápidamente.- Y Rini está afuera con mi hermano, Rei, Andrew y Lita.

- Ya veo. . . ¿Qué esta con quién?

- Con Nicolás, debes estar tranquilo ya lo perdone y sé que sus disculpas han sido sinceras.- Le dijo inmediatamente.- Anda mi amor tienes que descansar, no debes agitarte mucho.

- Bien, pero sabes que no me gustan las clínicas.- Murmuro Darien resignado.- ¿Te preocupe mucho?

- Demasiado mi amor, estaba aterrada cuando perdiste el conocimiento en casa.

- Recuerdo algunas cosas, vi que salías del cuarto de Rini con una lámpara en la mano, pero después el arma se disparó.

- Lo sé, pero ya estas mejor mi amor, ahora solo tienes que descansar y veremos cuando pueden darte el alta médica, nos iremos a casa a pasar la navidad y. . .

- Y a casarnos.- Darien la interrumpió de pronto.- Conejita sé que quieres la boda de tus sueños pero tantas cosas han pasado que temo que algo nos impida casarnos al fin, voy a mandar a pedir la licencia al registro civil y haremos una ceremonia íntima, luego cuando tengamos a nuestro hijo podremos repetir los votos donde tú quieras y cómo quieras.

- Mmm. . . De acuerdo.- Nada le gustaba más que saber que pronto seria la señora Chiba.- Por ciento hablando con mi hermano me entere de que te reuniste con él hoy en la tarde, y sin decírmelo.

- No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y pensé que lo mejor era no decirte nada hasta que viera si las intenciones de Tsukino por obtener tu perdón eran sinceras.

- Pues lo son, he decidido perdonarlo.

- Así me gusta.- Darien la agarro de la cintura.- Ven quiero dormir a tu lado.

- Darien. . .- Intento negarse ella.- Tienes que descansar en tranquilidad, Amy dispuso para mí y para Rini un cuarto de la clínica, iré a descansar allá. . .

- Nada de eso, te quedas aquí o hare un gran escándalo.

- Bien. . . Bien.- Acepto al fin ya que Darien era capaz de hacer dicho escándalo.- Pero al menos dejame ir a ver a los otro y decirles que. . .

- No hace falta.- Nicolás entro con Rini en los brazos.- Amy Mizuno ya no conto todo, así que decidí traerles a la niña.

- Muchas gracias Tsukino.- Darien lo dijo con mucho cuidado.- Bien supongo que ahora podemos llevarnos bien.

- Lo harán.- Murmuro Rei entrando tras su esposo.- O te abandonare Nicolás.

- Estoy con mi cuñada.- Dijo Serena mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos.- Una pelea más entre ustedes y me iré de tu casa Darien.

- Y yo de la tuya.- Le dijo Rei a su esposo.

- Paz.- Darien extendió su mano.- O ambos seremos abandonados por nuestras mujeres e hijos.

- Paz.

- Bueno ya vimos que estas bien.- Andrew estaba en la puerta.- Me alegra verte bien amigo.

- Nos alegra que todo haya salido bien.- Lita estaba al lado de su esposo.- Serena estaba muy preocupada.

- Es natural.- Murmuro Darien arrogantemente.- Ella me ama.

- Bien, ya es hora de irnos.- Nicolás se acercó a su hermana para entregarle a la bebé.- Rei debe descansar, espero que te den pronto el alta médica Chiba.

- Gracias por estar con Serena.- Darien vio a su mujer, ella estaba tranquila, seguramente había perdonado a su hermano por los lazos familiares.

- Nosotros también nos vamos.- Hablo Andrew.- ¿Vienes con nosotros Serena?

- No, me quedo con mi futuro esposo.- Sonrió ella.

Unos momentos después, cuando la familia se quedó sola, Serena sonrió al ver que Rini dormía junto a su padre, Darien aún estaba despierto y no parecía querer dormirse, por lo que acabaron hablando.

- Sabes que te amo.- Comenzó a decir Darien.- Pero no te comprendo. . .

- ¿Qué no comprendes mi amor?

- Que hayas perdonado tan rápido a tu hermano.- Darien la miro a los ojos.- Después de todo lo que te hizo. . .

- Darien por favor entiéndeme, él es único familiar Tsukino que tengo, es mi hermano y desde que mi mamá murió cuando yo era muy pequeña siempre me cuido, cuando lo vi acercarse mientras estaba sentada en la sala de espera recordé que él siempre se preocupaba por mí. . .

- Mmm. . . Está bien. . .

- Mi amor, por favor entiende.

- Lo comprendo.- Le sonrió él.- Supongo que me tomara tiempo, después de todo tú y Rini son la única familia que tengo desde que mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía quince años.

- ¿Ves? Te sientes así de extraño porque llevas años sin tener el amor y el cariño de una familia.- Le dijo ella mientras se acercaba.- Ahora no solo tendrás un esposa que se preocupara de ti, sino una hija te que adorara y posiblemente un niño que querrá ser igual que tú de grande.

- Mi familia. . .

- Tu familia.- Concordó ella.- Una familia que siempre te va a querer.

Finalmente Amy le dio el alta dos días después, así que lo primero que hiso Darien al salir de la clínica fue ir a declarar junto con Serena sobre el ataque de Beryl, naturalmente el policía que llevaba el caso los hiso pasar a una sala para contrarrestar su versión con la de la peli roja.

- Cuando entre en mi habitación.- Darien relataba todo lo vivido.- Mi mujer estaba sentada en la cama tratando de proteger a nuestra hija mientras Beryl le apuntaba con una arma. . .

- Darien maldito lo hice por ti. . . Todo por ti mi amor.- Beryl que estaba esposada y siendo custodiada por dos policías, le estaba gritando como loca.

- Yo estaba aterrado por lo que le pudiese hacer a mi mujer e hija.- Darien la ignoro y tomo la mano de Serena.- Me lance sobre ella y le pedí a mi mujer que sacara a la niña del cuarto. . .

- Hicimos pericias en su casa señor Chiba.- Comento el policía que llevaba el caso.- ¿La habitación de su hija queda unida a la suya?

- Por supuesto, nosotros no queremos estar apartados de nuestra hija durante la noche. . .

- Entiendo, por favor continúe.

- Forcejee con ella unos momentos, luego vi que mi mujer apareció en nuestro cuarto, en ese momento el arma se disparó y me hirió.

- Los señores Andrew y Diamante declararon que escucharon el timbre que conecta la habitación infantil con la cocina, fue un toquido constante, y decidieron subir, iban a pocos metros del cuarto cuando escucharon el disparo.

- Ellos entraron cuando Darien iba cayendo al suelo.- Intervino Serena.- Atraparon a Beryl y Lita, la esposa de Andrew llamo a una amiga nuestra que es doctora y atiende en una clínica de la ciudad.

- Bien con todas las pruebas presentadas, e incluso con el testimonio de la acusada.- El policía se volvió hacia la peli roja.- Beryl serás llevaba a juicio por todos los cargos delictuales que ya tienes en tu expediente a lo que se sumara intento de homicidio en contra de Serena Tsukino y Rini Chiba, además homicidio frustrado en contra de Darien Chiba.

- ¡Malditos!- Beryl los miro con rabia.- Todos ustedes me las pagaran.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden darle a esa mujer?- Le pregunto Serena al policía.

- Mmm. . . Es candidata a la cadena perpetua sin ningún beneficio de por vida.

Serena respiro aliviada, al menos tras las rejas Beryl representaba una amenaza débil para su felicidad con su familia, ahora ya nadie le iba a impedir ser la señora Chiba, ya que Darien había conseguido una licencia para casarse dentro de una semana.

- Son los beneficios que tiene manejar ciertos negocios mi amor.- Le dijo Darien cuando ella se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que se podían casar.

Finalmente el día de su matrimonio civil llego, el patio de la mansión Chiba había sido decorado para la ocasión, habían invitado solo a los amigos más cercanos, ya que ambos estaban de acuerdo en hacer una ceremonia íntima y que no demandara mucha preparación.

Serena vistió un sencillo vestido rosa pálido que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, e hiso para Rini una versión del mismo vestido, solo que más vaporoso, estaba en el cuarto principal terminando de alistarse cuando sintió que la abrazaban por detrás, era su prometido y en pocas horas o mejor dicho minutos su esposo.

- Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.- Sonaba muy serio.

- ¿Qué ocurre mi amor?- Se volvió para verlo a los ojos.

- Ven mi conejita.- Darien la sentó en la orilla de la cama, parecía preocupado.

- Dime por favor, me pones nerviosa.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte y es muy importante.- Le dijo él mientras se arrodillaba frente suyo y le tomaba las manos.

- Mi amor. . .- No quería pensar que algo pudiese impedir su boda, ya todo estaba listo.

- Sé que te hice mucho daño cuando lo único que necesitabas era que alguien cuidase de ti. . .- Comenzó a decir Darien.- Te lastime, lastime tu corazón y tu mente, fui muy cruel contigo cuando no tenías la culpa de nada. . .

- Darien.- Emocionada ella le toco la mejilla.- Eso ya no tiene importancia. . .

- Si la tiene mi amor, yo necesito saber que tú me perdonas mi amor, necesito saber que a pesar que merezco tu odio sigues amándome. . .

- Darien mi amor.- Ella lo abrazo.- Sabes que te perdone hace mucho, ambos fuimos engañados, pero estamos dispuestos a olvidar todo eso para construir un bonito futuro con nuestro hijos. . . Con Rini y con éste que viene en camino.

- Serena mi amor.- Darien le beso.

- Es hora de que todos nosotros nos reconciliemos con nuestro pasado, tú y mi hermano han llegado a un acuerdo de paz, y Beryl va a estar de por vida en la cárcel ya nada podrá separarnos.

- Te amo.- Le sonrió el pelinegro.- ¿Quiere casarte conmigo?

- Por supuesto.- Serena se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a su prometido para que hiciera lo mismo.- Ahora vamos por nuestra hija y convirtámonos en marido y mujer.

- Marido y mujer.- Concordó Darien sonriendo.- Suena de maravilla.

Debido al embarazo de Serena de ya seis meses no pudieron tener una luna de miel de grandes viajes pero se conformaron con irse a una tranquila playa en una linda isla paradisiaca, aunque solo estuvieron dos semanas ahí ya que tenían que hacer otra cosa de mayor importancia, por tanto en cuanto volvieron pidieron una cita en la clínica, ya era tiempo de que Serena se hiciera una ecografía, ambos estaban ansiosos por saber si su bebé era una niña o un niño.

- Niña.- Dijo Serena al recostarse en la camilla.

- Niño.- Rebatió Darien.

- No de nuevo, parecen unos niños pequeños.- Se quejó Amy riendo.- Si va a suceder esto en el futuro los derivaré con otro médico.

- Lo sentimos.- Hablo la rubia, aunque había visto que las palabras de su amiga doctora eran una broma.- Pero de verdad estamos ansiosos, aunque seremos felices con lo que sea.

Amy comenzó a manejar la máquina de ecografía, Serena en tanto no despegaba sus ojos de las imágenes de la pantalla, aunque muy poco entendía, al ver a Darien sonrió al darse cuenta de que él estaba en la misma situación.

- Bien. . . Los latinos son perfectos, peso y estatura correctas.- Amy tras largo rato de análisis.- Y muchas felicidades lo que ustedes esperan es un niño.

- ¡Endymion!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonrieron el uno al otro, el sueño de Serena de tener un niño y una niña se había cumplido. En tanto Darien estaba contento de ver que su familia crecía y que era feliz, era el final perfecto para todo lo que les había sucedido el último tiempo.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Amigas y amigos, no desesperen, a pesar de que este es el último capítulo de la historia estoy preparando un epilogo que subiré dentro de los próximos días, o tal vez horas, todo despende jijiji, al fin Serena y Darien pueden ser felices, junto a toda su familia, disculpen si me demore mucho, pero como era el último capítulo de la historia quería unir las cosas bien, muchos saludos.**


	15. Epilogo

**Nota importante: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**La cruel venganza.**

**Epilogo. **

_Cuatro años después. . ._

El sonido del despertador sonó fuertemente en el cuarto, Darien se movió para apagarlo, a pesar de que trato de no hacer muchos movimientos despertó de todas formas a su esposa, pues fue Serena la que termino apagando el aparato.

- Cinco minutos más.- Rogo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a su mujer.- Me gusta despertar así contigo.

- A mí también cielo.- Serena lo beso.- Pero hoy es un día muy importante. . .

- Lo sé, bien.- Darien se sentó en la cama.- ¿Visto a Endymion?

- Nada de eso, la última vez que te lo pedí porque teníamos una cita importante acabaste en el piso jugando con nuestro hijo y su juego de legos.

- Pero. . .

- Yo iré a ver a los niños, aunque Rini ya se viste sola.- Serena salió de la cama.- Tienes que ponerte tu mejor traje.

- ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar con Setsuna?

- A las diez en punto. . .

- ¡Serena!- Darien gruño.- Son las siete y quince, falta mucho tiempo.

- Pero tus hijos tienen que desayunar, y tú también.- Le guiño el ojo la rubia.- Luego te veo cielo.

Serena abandono el cuarto principal que compartía con su esposo con una gran sonrisa, en todos esos años llevaba una vida de maravilla, Rini ya iba a la escuela de prescolar y Endymion pronto iba a comenzarla también, así que tendría algo de tiempo para iniciar sus estudios en la universidad, quería estudiar arte, contaba con todo el apoyo de su marido y era lo que más la tenía contenta.

- Hola mi cielo.- Entro primero en el cuarto de su hija, Rini ya estaba fuera de la cama en pijama.- Ya estas levantada.

- Mi despertado acaba de sonar.- Le respondió la niña de poco menos de cinco años.- ¿De verdad hoy no voy a la escuela prescolar?

- No mi vida, hoy iremos a una ceremonia de inauguración.

- Papá dijo que una ceremonia de esas era para mostrar al público algo nuevo.

- Bueno así es, iremos a ver las nuevas obras que se han hecho en el orfanato de nuestra amiga Setsuna. . .

- Ella me cae bien.- Le dijo la niña de cabellos rosados.- ¿Fue ella quien me cuido cuando era muy, pero muy pequeña verdad?

Darien y ella habían decido contarle a la pequeña Rini parte de su historia, pues dado a que su esposo ayudaba constantemente al orfanato de Setsuna, ella se había vuelto una visita habitual en la casa Chiba

- Así es cielo.- Serena camino hasta el armario de la niña.- ¿Quieres el vestido azul?

- Si mamá.- La niña adoraba su vestido de marinerita azul.

- Bien, te lo dejo aquí en la cama, no olvides cepillarte los dientes y el cabello, iré a ver a tu hermano.

- Sí.

Su hija era una niña muy bien educada y responsable, Serena sabía que podía vestirse sola mientras ella luchaba con la gran tarea de hacer que Endymion despertara y poderlo vestir, entro en el cuarto de su hijo menor y como lo sospechaba seguía durmiendo.

- Mi amor.- Se acercó a la cama donde dormía Endymion.- Cielo despierta. . .

- Chocolate. . . Mucho chocolate.- Balbuceo el pequeño despertando lentamente.- Mamá estaba en el mundo del chocolate, había un rio de delicioso. . .

- ¿Cariño papá te dio chocolate antes de dormir verdad?

- Mmm. . .

- No me mientas Endymion.- Le dijo ella.- Porque hare que papá confiese.

- Si me dio una barra de chocolate.- Confeso al fin el pequeño.

- Ya veo.- Saco al pequeño de la cama.- Anda tienes que ir al baño y cepillarte los dientes, yo te espero aquí con tu ropa.

- Si mamá.

Sonrió al ver a su hijo obedecerle, fue hasta el armario del cuarto y saco el traje que había escogido la noche anterior, el pequeño volvió al poco rato, ella lo vistió lo arreglo para que fuese un hermoso caballerito.

- ¿Mamá?- La pequeña Rini, ya vestida, entro en el cuarto.- Estoy lista.

- Y hermosa como siempre.- Serena también acabo con su hijo.- Vayan a desayunar, estoy segura de que Diamante les tendrá algo delicioso.

- Si mamá.- Dijeron ambos niños al instante.

Serena volvió al cuarto principal, tenía que ducharse y vestirse, y para su alegría Darien estaba en la ducha, le puso el pestillo a la puerta del cuarto de baño, se quitó el pijama y abrió la puerta de la ducha.

- Te estaba esperando.- Darien le tendió la mano para ayudarla a entrar.

- Yo debería estar enfada contigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Le diste chocolate a Endymion anoche. . .

- Y a Rini también pero ella no me delata.- Sonrió Darien mientras la abrazaba.

- Rini no sueña con el mundo de chocolate.

Darien estallo en carcajadas antes de comenzar a besarla en la boca el cuello y entre sus senos, Serena lo insto a seguir al buscar el miembro de su marido y comenzar a acariciarlo, sonrió al oírlo gemir.

- Traviesa.- Gruño él mientras él también la acariciaba íntimamente.

- Da. . . Darien. . .

Serena enterró las unas en la espalda de su marido cuando este la tomo contra la pared de la ducha y mientras ambos cuerpos eran bañados por el agua caliente, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos ninguno parecía saciarse del otro.

- Te amo.- Gruño Darien mientras la penetraba con fuerza.

- Eres mi cielo.- Le dijo ella entre gemidos.

Al salir de la ducha ambos se secaron el uno al otro, ya habían tardado bastante así que se apresuraron, pues en cualquier momento alguno de los pequeños los podría interrumpir, y así fue cuando momentos después Serena estaba ajustando la corbata de su marido y ambos niños entraron corriendo.

- Ya desayunamos mamá.- Indico Rini.- ¿Podemos ir a ver caricaturas mientras ustedes desayunan?

- Claro cariño.

- Miren esto.- Diamante les indico la televisión cuando llegaron a la cocina.

_- Tres son las mujeres muertas en el la pelea de anoche en la cárcel de máxima seguridad.- Decía un reportero.- Las identidades son las siguiente. . . Neherenia. . . Galaxia. . . Y Beryl, esta última y según fuentes cercanas habría iniciado una dispuesta con las dos mujeres anteriormente mencionadas._

- Beryl está muerta.- Murmuro Serena.- No lo puedo creer.

- Yo sí.- Le dijo Darien.- Según supe tiempo después de que la condenaron ya tenía varias enemigas dentro de la cárcel.

- Ya veo. . .

- Esa mujer tenía muchos problemas.- Comento Diamante.- Ya tenía precio sobre su cabeza.

- Entiendo.- Serena desayuno mientras pensaba en Beryl.

Si bien esa mujer les había hecho mucho daño, y ciertamente merecía pagar con la cárcel, pero nunca había esperado que la mataran, se había conformado con que en el juicio le hubiesen dado cadena perpetua como les habían indicado el policía que había llevado la investigación.

- ¿Ya estas lista mi conejita?- Le pregunto Darien de pronto.

- Si, iré por los chicos.

Unos momentos después la familia Chiba estaba yendo a la ceremonia de inauguración, Serena, que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto no dejaba de mirar hacia los asientos traseros, Rini iba tranquila en su lugar pero era el pequeño Endymion el que no dejaba de jugar en su puesto.

- Después de la inauguración podemos ir a comer hamburguesas al centro comercial.- Sugirió ella.

- ¿De verdad mamá?- Preguntaron ambos niños a la vez.

- ¿Tú que dices papá?

- Mmm. . . De acuerdo pero si mamá me da un beso.- Darien miro a sus hijos por el espejo retrovisor.- Ustedes tienen que convencerla.

- ¿Mamá puedes besar a papá?

- Lo voy a pensar. . .

- ¡Mamá!

- De acuerdo.- Aprovecho que tenían luz roja en el semáforo para besar a su esposo, pero antes de separarse le hablo al oído.- Chantajista. . .

- Pero te gusto.

- Mamá mira.- Rini el hablo cuando estaban bajándose del auto.- Es el tío Nicolás.

- Y la tía Rei.- Agrego Endymion.

- Mmm. . .- Gruño muy bajito Darien.

Serena evito reír, a pesar de que entre él y su hermano se habían declarado la paz hace ya tantos años, ellos no eran precisamente los mejores amigos de la tierra, aunque soportaban estar en la misma habitación a lo menos unas cuantas horas y eso al menos la dejaba tranquila, sobre todo porque su hermano aceptaba con total naturalidad su matrimonio, mal que mal él la había entregado en la boda religiosa.

- Hola hermano.- Serena saludo a su hermano, y posteriormente saludo a su cuñada.- Hola Rei.

- Mira mamá.- Rini volvía de la mano de su prima.- También vino Rei.

- Hola pequeña.- Serena miro a su sobrina, era una copia exacta de su madre, y por eso Nicolás había insistido en ponerle el mismo nombre que la madre.

- Bienvenidos.- Setsuna se le acerco.

- ¡Plut!- Rini corrió a los brazos de la mujer.

Por alguna razón que tanto ella como Darien desconocían su hija llamaba a Setsuna de esa forma, pero la mujer parecía aceptarlo de buena forma.

- Por favor pasen.- Les dijo Setsuna.- Estamos por comenzar.

- ¿Ya llegaron Lita, Andrew y los niños?- Pregunto Darien.

- Están sentados en primera fila.

Lita y Andrew habían tenido un niño hace dos años, pero tras muchas complicaciones en el embarazo de la castaña ya no podían tener hijos biológicos, aunque su amiga había sufrido mucho al sentirse muy poca mujer para Andrew, éste la apoyo en un ciento por ciento, así que tiempo después habían decidido adoptar, ahora no solo eran padres del pequeño Andrew Jr, sino que también tenían dos hermosas niñas de un año de edad, Setsuna había recibido un par de gemelas que habían sido dejadas en la puerta del orfanato, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo antes que las bebes enamoraran tanto a Lita como Andrew.

- Darien.- Serena se quedó impresionada con el gran edificio en que se había convertido el orfanato.- Es magnífico, has sido muy generoso.

- No solo yo, tu hermano también ha contribuido.

- Y ha sido tanto.- Intervino Setsuna alegremente.- Que ahora el orfanato cuenta con una escuela, una enfermería y personal muy calificado, estoy sumamente agradecida por todos ustedes.

Unos momentos después mientras Serena estaba sentada en la prima fila junto a su adorado marido comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido, ahora las cosas eran muy distintas, miro hacia un lado, su hermano y Rei estaban sentados y esta tenía a su hija en los brazos, al verla ambos le sonrieron, después miro en la otra dirección y vio cuan feliz era su amiga Lita que tenía en brazos a una de las gemelas que Andrew tenia a la otra gemela y al pequeño de ambos.

- Mira.- Le hablo Darien cuando entraron en el recién inaugurado colegio del orfanato.- Se ve muy espacioso.

- Darien.- Serena se agarró del brazo de su esposo.- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi todos estos años.

- Y tú por darme dos hijos preciosos a los que criar y mimar.

- Más mimar que criar, pero para eso estoy yo.- Sonrió.

- Oye, muchas veces has dicho que soy un marido maravilloso y un buen padre. . .

- Si, eres un maravilloso marido.- Serena que era más bajita que su marido le beso el mentón.

- Te amo.- Darien la abrazo y la beso con mayor fuerza, tenía en sus brazos a su esposa, su otra mitad y al fin era feliz.

**Fin.**

**Ahora si jijiji**

**¿Saben? Cuando comencé a hacer este fic pensé que no iba a superar los seis u ocho capítulos, pero nunca creí que sería tanto, en fin estoy contenta de todo el apoyo que me han dado y por eso quiero agradecerlo.**

**¡Muchas gracias!:**

**Yesqui2000.**

**Princesa Selene Mai.**

**Goshy.**

**Jan.**

**Vichita DS.**

**Mayiloza.**

**Karly15.**

** 13.**

**Y a muchas otras personas más que leyeron esta historia.**

**Por cierto estoy trabajando en otra historia que espero les guste. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
